Pokemon Legendary Hero
by ShaDarkmare
Summary: A Trainer and his Pokemon have battled through tough times. But what happenes when the Trainer is transformed into a wolf and has unlocked an ancient and horrible power? Can he and his friends save the Legendary Pokemon before the power controls his mind?
1. Introduction

Pokemon Legendary Hero

Ch.1: Introduction

My name is Kage Uchiha, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. But I'm unlike the other trainers for four reasons. Reason number one; I was born with the Sharigans, these are my permanent eyes, I don't have any secondary eyes. Reason number two; I was born with an unusual gift, if you want to call it a "gift". I can understand exactly what Pokemon are saying to us and each other. Reason number three; I haven't captured any Pokemon. The two Pokemon that are with me, Jolteon and Glaceon, are wild Pokemon. They've been traveling with me since they were Eevees. Why haven't they left me and started a life of their own, you might ask? I ask them that same question and they told me that they are my friends and friends never leaves another friend alone. I know I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, the fourth reason. I met the Ho-Ohs of Johto and Orre at the Tin Tower. They gave me a ocarina that was called "The Ocarina of Legends" and told me that if I met a Legendary Pokemon, play the ocarina, and the Legendary will give me a melody to call it. Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I guess we can get to the story now.


	2. The Halfbreed

Ch.2: The Half-breed

"Jolteon use Double Kick! Glaceon use Bite!" I shouted to the two Eevee-evolutions. Jolteon's high speed gave him the first move, a direct hit knock the Sneasel to it's trainer's feet. Glaceon got lucky against the Ninetales, sinking her fangs into it's shoulder causing the Fire-type to flinch. "Ninetales try using Flame Wheel this time!" yelled the trainer, "Jolteon! Counter with Volt Tackle!" The Ninetales charged at Glaceon with flames consuming it's body. Jolteon charged towards the Ninetales with a blast of electricity consuming his body. The two Pokemon collided with one another, resulting in an explosion. Once the smoke cleared I saw Jolteon was still standing, but he was struggling due to the damage he took. I look at the Ninetales, she was out cold. "No!" shouted the trainer, "I lost!" "You still put up a good fight." I stated. I held out my hand and the young trainer shook it. He returned his two Pokemon into their pokeballs. I looked at the two love birds, Glaceon was nuzzling her head into Jolteon's neck. "What's you name?" the trainer asked. I look at him and said, "Kage Uchiha." "Mike." I nod at him acknowledging of his name. "Could you tell me where the nearest Pokemon Center is?" I asked him. He pointed towards a town, that seems about two miles away, and coldly replied, "That way." After Mike left, I stared in that direction for about two minutes wondering why he said it so coldly. "Earth to Kage." grunted Jolteon. I tore my gaze to the Eevee-evolutions, "Sorry, guys." I said, "No need to apologize." Glaceon happily replied.

After about an hour walking, we arrived at the Pokemon Center. I notice a poster on the front door. I read out loud, "Temporarily closed for remodeling." "What do we do now?" whimpered Glaceon. I looked up towards the sky, it was dark and gloomy, and I could have sworn I heard thunder. "Great." I said, "What's wrong?" asked Jolteon, "We have no place to stay, and to top it all off, it's going to storm soon." I remarked, as I sat on the curb. Just as we were about to give up hope, a female voice said, "Excuse me." I looked to my left, to my surprise the voice came from a Suicune. But for some reason, she had human characteristics. It looked like she was out shopping, due to the fact that she had three bags in her hands, "I couldn't help over hearing," she said, "but do you need a place to stay?" I didn't- well, couldn't answer her, I was lost in her beauty, figure, her mane, but mostly her crimson eyes. I came back to reality, when Glaceon bit my ankle. "Yeah, we need a place to stay." I quickly said. She motioned her head, telling us to follow her. "I'm Carol." she said to me, "I'm Kage Uchiha." I replied. As I got up, I could tell that Jolteon was thinking of something that involves me, because I could hear him snickering to himself, same goes with Glaceon giggling.

We walked in silence for about five minutes, I started to feel uncomfortable. "Carol?" I asked, she looked at me with those beautiful eyes, "Yes?" "If you don't mind me asking." I hesitated, "You want to know what I am?" Carol asked me, finishing my question. "Yeah, if it bothers you, you don't have to tell me." I stated. "It doesn't bother me at all." Carol replied, I sighed with relief, "But, it might bother you." "Why would it bother me?" I asked her. She was about to answer, until a woman said, "Carol, you're back!" I looked at the woman, she looked to be in her late twenties. "Hi, Mom." Carol replied. I was a bit confused, this woman was Carol's mother? "Who are your new friends?" she asked, "I'm Kage Uchiha," I replied' "and these are my friends, Jolteon and Glaceon." "I offered them a place to stay, 'til the storm passes." Carol told her mother, "Well, you picked a good and bad time to invite them." her mother said, "What do you mean?" Carol asked. Just then, a loud thunderclap erupted over head, "All of you inside." Carol's mother told us. We didn't need to be told twice to go inside. Once inside, I saw what Carol's mother meant by "bad time", a Suicune was sitting next to the couch, "Dad?" Carol said surprised, "What?" I asked along with the two Eevee-evolutions. Carol's mother came up to the Suicune and sat next to it on the couch saying, "Yes. Coldfront is my husband." "But, that would make Carol a -" I started, but didn't finished. "A half-breed." Carol said a little upset. I was stun for a little while, until Coldfront said, "Girls, let me speak to this boy, alone." Carol and her mother went upstairs, I motion Jolteon and Glaceon to follow them. When the two of us were alone, Coldfront said, "You have some nerves to upset my daughter like that, boy." "I didn't mean to." I replied, "I was just surprised, that's all." "Surprised in what?" he barked. I was a bit frighten to answer, seeing how everything I said upsets him. I heard commotion upstairs, which bought me some time to think.


	3. Glaceon's Talk

Ch.3: Glaceon's Talk

(This chapter is in Glaceon's Point of View)

As Jolteon and I got to the top of the stairs, I only saw Carol's mother. She was standing in front of a door, talking into it. "Carol?" she asked, _"Humans are so strange."_ I thought. When there was no answer, she left to another room. I thought of the way both Kage and Carol acted with each other, which made me thought that they- nah. I shook my head, trying to get of rid that idea, but to my luck, my mate was watching me the whole time. "What are you thinking about, Glaceon?" Jolteon asked, "It's nothing." I replied, "It was a stupid idea." I felt Jolteon nuzzling my neck, apparently he was trying to make me tell him, but I wasn't going to give that easily. After a few minutes, Jolteon started to lick me. I finally gave in when he licked my sweet spot, which was right behind my ears. I shuddered and gasped as he licked me, "Alright, I'll tell you." I managed to say between pants. Jolteon looked at me with a satisfied smile, "If you recall, the both of us are mates." I said, "How can I forget that fact, Glaceon?" Jolteon joked, "It made me think that…" I started to hesitate, afraid to continue. I looked at Jolteon, he was giving me a comforting smile. It gave me my confidence, so I continued, "I think Kage has chosen Carol as his mate." I looked at my mate, it looked like he was deep in thought, thinking over what I said. "See? I told you it was a stupid idea." I told him, "What? No, I think I know what you mean." he said. I looked at him as he continued, "I notice the way Kage looked at Carol. You could be right, Glaceon." I smiled at him, _"He liked my idea"_ I thought. My smile broke when a familiar voice asked, "Do you really think Kage chose me as his mate?" Jolteon and I looked up to see Carol in the doorframe. I remember back when Jolteon and I were Eevees, Kage told us about a bedroom. I guess the room Carl was in is her bedroom. "Yeah, I think he did." I replied, "Do you remember the way he looked at you at the Pokemon Center?" Carol gave us a facial expression that was too shy to answer, "Um…I would rather talk to you alone." Carol said. I turned to Jolteon, "Can you give us a minute or two?" I asked him, "Of course." he replied. Carol motioned me into her room. Once in, she closed her door, then she walked over to her bed and sat down. I jumped onto her bed and sat next to her. "Why did you want to talk to me alone?" I asked her, "I didn't want your mate to listen to my answer." Carol replied. I leaned my head to the side, kind of like a dog does when it's confused, "I thought you might do that." Carol told me, "I did remember the way he looked at me. I just didn't want to say it in front of Jolteon." I guess she really does like Kage. "Carol, I've known Kage for a long time." I said, "How long?" Carol asked me, "Since Jolteon and I were Eevees." Carol looked at me, "Kage's been looking for a mate after a few weeks Jolteon and I evolved." I lied. I don't know why I said that, I guess since Kage has been a good friend, he deserves a mate. "I don't think my dad would agree to it." Carol said, I was about to protest, until a loud bark said, "YOU WERE SURPRISED THAT CAROL IS A HALF-BREED?" I nearly fell off of the bed. From what I remember, Kage was downstairs with Carol's father. Something bad was going to happen, "Glaceon?" Jolteon asked through the door, "Yes?" I replied, "I think we need to go downstairs, Kage could be in trouble." I looked at Carol, she gave me a nod, we rushed to the door and Carol opened it. We met Jolteon by the stairs. The three of us ran down the stairs. When we reached the living room, Coldfront was standing and Kage was on the floor, but was in the chair at the same time. I didn't know humans can sit in a chair more ways than one. "Dad!" Carol yelled at her farther, "This human insulted you, for what you are, Carol!" he barked, "All I said was you surprised me." Kage tried to defend himself, "I thought Pokemon could never successfully mate with humans." "Silence!" Coldfront growled. I could tell from his growling and facial expression, he wanted to kill Kage. I had to defend my friend and I knew exactly what to say. "Coldfront." I said, "What?" he growled. I was a little frighten, but I continued, "Do you realize who you're threatening?" I asked him. He glared at me, waiting for an answer, "Speak quickly!" he barked, "Kage is the Chosen One of Legendaries." I replied, "Prove it." Coldfront snapped at me. I started to get angry with his attitude, I barked, "He doesn't need to prove anything to you!" "Glaceon." Kage said to me. I looked at him, he was shaking his head, "But, Kage." I replied, he held his hand to stop me from continuing. He looked at Coldfront, "You want to see proof?" he asked him. He didn't reply, Kage reached into his pocket and pulled out the ocarina. Coldfront's eyes widen at the sight of the instrument, "The Ocarina of Legends." he gasped, it then looked like he was kneeling to Kage, "Please, don't." he told Coldfront, "Forgive me for not realizing who you are." "Look, I don't want to be treated like a Legendary," Kage told Coldfront, "and Suicune already gave me the melody to summon her." "Her?" Carol asked him. Kage looked at her, "You didn't know?" he asked her. Carol looked at her farther, "What haven't you told me?" she asked her farther. Coldfront looked in our direction, "The Suicune, he mentioned, is your aunt, Carol." All of us were surprised with this news, especially Kage. _"I wonder how he's taking it"_ I thought, I looked at Jolteon. His facial expiration was like mine, thinking the exact same thing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jolteon?" I whispered to him. He whispered back to me, "Yeah, Kage doesn't look to good about this." I was worried that Kage and Carol will not be together, I didn't want Kage to be the only one in our group to not have a mate. I didn't want him to be alone forever. I lost my thought, when a sharp pain went through my stomach.


	4. Glaceon's News and Carol's Decision

Ch.4: Glaceon's News and Carol's Decision

(Kage's P-O-V.)

"Suicune's your aunt?" I was more confused then I was ten minutes ago, "Why didn't you tell me that Suicune is my aunt?" Carol asked her farther. "She takes pride of being a Legendary." Coldfront told us, _"Yeah, I noticed."_ I thought to myself, "She calls me a disgrace to be called a Legendary." "Why?" Carol asked. "Because he mated with a human." I said. I looked at Carol, she had tears in her eyes, "Carol." Coldfront said, she ran upstairs, after hearing her name. The next thing we hear was a door slamming. I didn't know what to do. On one hand: I could have someone I care about traveling with us, but have her family member who truly despises her furious. On the other hand: she can stay here, but I would lonely. I lost my third theory, when I felt something nudging my leg. "Kage?" asked Glaceon, I looked down at the Ice-type, "Yeah?" "You should go talk to her." I just looked at her, she knew exactly what I was thinking. "I feel that my daughter has feelings for you." Coldfront told me. After a second of thinking, I decided to talk to Carol. I quickly headed up stairs. Once at the top, I stood in front of Carol's door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited for about ten seconds, then a response came, "Go away." "Carol? It's me." I said. "Kage?" she asked. "Yeah. I need to talk to you." "About what?" "I rather talk to you face to face." I replied. The door open, but only enough to see each other. "What do you want to talk about?" Carol asked me. I was having trouble finding my words, I was about to say three little words, until we heard Jolteon yelled, "Kage!" I rushed down stairs with Carol close behind me. We got to the living room, we saw Jolteon with a worried face. Getting the message I looked at Glaceon, it look like she was in pain, "Glaceon? What's wrong?" I asked her, "It's my stomach!" she said through gritted teeth. "What's going on?" asked Carol, "Something's wrong with Glaceon." I told her, "Should I call Nurse Joy?" she asked, "Anything!" Jolteon barked at us. "You should watch your tone, while talking to my daughter." barked Coldfront, "Oh I'm sorry, it's not like your mate is in pain at the moment!" Jolteon barked back. I looked back at Carol, she just got off the phone and she looked at me, "I just got off the phone with Nurse Joy." she told me. "And?" I asked, "She said she'll get here as fast as she can." Carol replied, "But that could take-" I was interrupted when the front door opened and a female voice said, "I'm here!" "Seconds." I finished. Nurse Joy walked towards me, "Where's the Pokemon?" she asked, "It's Glaceon, I don't know what's wrong with her." I told her. Nurse Joy and I looked at Glaceon, but she seemed fine now. I noticed she was still panting heavily, Nurse Joy notice this as well. "I think I know what's wrong with her." Nurse Joy told us, "I should get started." "Ok." I replied, "Jolteon." Jolteon didn't move to my call, I can tell he was worried that Glaceon wasn't going to fine. "I'll be fine, Jolteon." Glaceon reassured him. He gave her a short nod, then followed Carol and I into the kitchen. I notice that Coldfront went up stairs.

It's been about fifteen minutes, since Nurse Joy came to Carol's house. Jolteon was pacing the entire time. "Jolteon calm down, will ya?" I asked him, "I can't." he replied, "What if she's was injured from that battle or-" "Jolteon." Carol interrupted him, "She'll be fine." Right after she said that, I knew she and Glaceon will be good friends. I realized that I need to tell her how I feel right now. "Carol?" "Yes?" she asked, "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" I looked straight into her eyes, to show her I was telling the truth. "Carol," I hesitated, "I lo-" "Excuse me." Nurse Joy said, "Jolt-Jolt-Jolteon?" Jolteon asked Nurse Joy, though through Carol's and my ears, Jolteon asked, "How's Glaceon?" "There's nothing to worry about, Jolteon." Nurse Joy calmly told him. Jolteon left the kitchen to see Glaceon. Then Nurse Joy looked at me, " Glaceon's fine, then?" I asked, "Yes she's fine." she replied, "Your Glaceon will be due in about three weeks." "What?" I asked, "You didn't know?" she asked, I was stunned, "Glaceon is due?" Carol asked Nurse Joy. "I'll let you two handle this." she replied, then left the house in seconds. Coming out of my shock, Carol and I walked into the living room, Glaceon was laying on the couch and Jolteon was sitting on the floor next to her. "How are you feeling?" Jolteon asked, "Much better, now." Glaceon replied. She licked his cheek, which he enjoyed, "Glaceon?" I asked, she stopped licking Jolteon and looked at me, "Yes?" "Do you have something to tell us?" Glaceon sighed, "Mostly to Jolteon." Jolteon was now concern, "What's wrong?" he asked, Glaceon smiled at her mate, "I'm pregnant."

Jolteon was stun with the news, "You two are going to have a pup." I said, "Congratulations, you two!" Carol happily added. I saw Jolteon gave off a smile, "I'm going to be a father." he said. Carol and I sat at the other side of the room, to give the would-be parents some space. Carol and I looked at each other, our eyes met each other, to my surprise Carol quickly shifted her gaze back to my friends, _"Ok, that's strange."_ I thought. I had to tell her, before it's too late, "Carol?" she looked at me with those beautiful eyes and to my second surprise, she was blushing, "Y-yes, Kage?" she stammered, "I need to tell you something, before we leave tomorrow." I took a deep breath and said, "I love you." Carol's face turned even more red, "You love me?" she asked, "Yes." I replied, "It's hard to explain." I was about to continue my sentence, until she swung her arms around me, then to my third surprise, she quietly sobbed into my shoulder. I warped my arms around her and held her close to me. _"I guess she doesn't want to be alone as well."_ I thought, then an idea hit me like Raikou hitting me with his Thunder for training. I held Carol a little in front of me, so we can see eye to eye, "Carol?" I asked, she looked at me with sadden tearful eyes, "Why don't you come traveling with us." "What?" "If you travel with us, we won't be separated for each other." "So, Glaceon was right?" she asked, "Right about what?" I asked her, "You've chosen me to be your mate." and just when I thought no more surprises was going to happen, I had my fourth surprise. Now, I turned bright red, "Glaceon thought that?" was all I could say. I looked over at Glaceon and she gave me a short nod. I looked back at Carol, she was giving a look that wanted an answer, I sighed, "Yes, Glaceon's right." "I should talk to my parents." Carol replied with a smile. She went upstairs to talk to them and I looked at Glaceon, she gave me a sheepish smile, "Did you lie to Carol, saying that I was looking for a mate after a few weeks you and Jolteon evolved?" I asked her, "Maybe." she replied all innocently. I looked at her with a stern glare, then I heard someone coming down the stairs, I turned to see Carol with an upset face, "I guess it's not good news?" I asked, but instead of a replied, I was- once again- surprised, when Carol pressed her lips against mine. When we parted our lips, Carol gave me a pleasant smile, "My farther is letting me travel with you." she said, "I take it, you told him what I said?" "I did." This was the happiest day of my life, my mate is traveling with us.


	5. The Illegal Experiment

Ch.5: The Illegal Experiment

It's been two-and-half weeks, since we left Carol's home, Glaceon was showing signs of her pregnancy, her underside gave an oval shape object, that was her and Jolteon's egg. The four of us were heading to Seaport City to stay at the Pokemon Center, but with Glaceon's condition; we couldn't travel the last three miles. So, here we are camping-out. I had a campfire going to give us warmth and to warn off any nocturnal hunters. Jolteon and Glaceon were already asleep. Jolteon was sleeping in a loving and protective way with Glaceon. Carol and I were starring at the stars. Carol was laying next to me, then she rolled over to face me and she laid her head on my chest, I then warped my arm around her and pulled her in a one-arm hug. "This is so beautiful." Carol told me, "Nothing's more beautiful than you, Carol." she giggles at my comment. We lean for a kiss, until a Crobat popped out of nowhere and cause the both of us to scream, which made Jolteon bolt straight up and stand over Glaceon protectively. "What the hell?" I yelled at the Crobat, "Are you ze trainer, known as ze 'Freevill Trainer'?" the Crobat asked me with a strange accent, I realize what he meant. The wild Pokemon call me "Freewill Trainer" due to the fact, that Jolteon and Glaceon are wild Pokemon. "Yes, I am the Freewill Trainer." I told the Crobat, he smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, "I am ze Count." "Do you have something to tell me, Count?" I asked, "Yes, I do." he replied, "Zere's a building in zis forest, zat is transforming uman into Pokemon." It took me a second or two to absorb the information, "I came tonight, to varn you ze danger." the Count said as he was leaving. Once he left, I got up and grabbed some gear that I got from a gym/ninja leader, named Koga. I was about to leave the campsite, until I felt Carol grab my hand. "You're going to find that building?" she asked, "I have to." I replied, "I heard that this happened before, a young boy was transformed into a Lucario. I can't let that happen to someone else." I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she was worried about me. I lean down and lock our lips, when I parted I said, "I'll be back, I promise." as I got up, I looked at Jolteon, "Make sure nothing happens while I'm gone." I told him, "You got it." he replied, I left the campsite knowing that Jolteon will take care of them, until I got back.

After about thirty minutes of hiking, I finally found the building, I knew that it was recently built. I carefully walked in the clearing to get a better look, but once I did, a green colored powder filled the air. I looked at it, trying to remember what it was. _"Shit! Sleep Powder!"_ I thought to myself, but I realize too late, my legs gave out and fell to the ground, passed out.

It felt like hours, when I regain consciousness. I got to my feet, feeling a little off balance. I looked at my surroundings, all I saw was, two solid walls and two bared walls, it looked like a cell. There was another cell through the bared wall to my left. I looked in the cell, it looked like a Pokemon was in it. I couldn't tell what Pokemon was in the cell, it was asleep. I sat down in the center of my cell, wondering how I should get out. "Kage?" a female voice asked, I looked back into the cell, the voice came from a Persian. But this Persian had black fur instead of white. "How do you know my name?" I asked her. The Persian sighed, "I knew you wouldn't recognize me right away." she replied. I scan the Persian over several times, two things caught my attention, one was the necklace that had a pokeball on it and the other was her eyes, they were the same color as cherry blossoms, there was one person I knew who had both of these things. "Sakura?" I asked her. The Persian nodded her head, "How- when- who did this?" I stammered to find the right words. She looked at me with a confused expiration, "Do you want me to answer all three or the 'who' part?" she asked, "The 'who' part." I replied. Sakura sighed, "The scientists that run this place turned me into this." she told me, at this point she had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing. I stuck my hand through the bars and stroke the back of head and neck, "I'm sorry, Sakura." I said. Sakura sobbed for a good ten minutes, when she was done she asked, "How are those Eevees that you have?" at first I was confused, but I remembered the last time she saw them, they were Eevees. I replied, "They're not Eevees anymore." "They evolved?" "Yeah. The male is now a Jolteon and the female is a Glaceon." I said, "Wow." Sakura said softly, "And there's more." I said, Sakura looked at me, "Glaceon is nearly due." I told her. Sakura's face gave me a hint that she was surprised, "That's great news, your Glaceon is going to have a little Eevee." she said, "On the subject, how's Sasuke?" I asked, "He's not the Houndour you remember." Sakura replied, "He's a Houndoom, isn't he?" I asked, she nodded her head, "Quiet in there!" yelled a guard. I shifted my eyes towards him, giving him a death glare. "Whose going to make me?" I mocked him, he came up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "You're lucky, that the boss wants you alive, boy!" the guard said as he was throwing me back, then his radio went off. He answered it and by the look on his face, he was pleased with the order, "10-4. I'll bring him." he said into his radio, he then looked at me, "Alright boy, lets go." "And if I don't?" "Kage, listen to me." Sakura said to me, she told me everything, including the Manectric. I could have easily fight both of them, but the commotion would bring more guards and their Pokemon. I decided to listen to him. The guard opened the cell door and I followed him out of the cell bay.

About ten minutes of walking down the hallway and passing different rooms, we reached a laboratory marked, "Transformation Experiment." the guard was about to slide his identification card to open the door, until the door opened itself. Two other guards carrying a body bag ran out of the lab, luckily the hallway was large enough that we weren't pushed into the wall. "There goes another one." the guard muttered, "Another one?" I asked him, he didn't respond. We walked into the lab and it look like the head scientist was furious, I overheard what she and another scientist were talking about. "That's the nineteenth fail this week!" she yelled, "Dr. Ashi, please calm down." begged the scientist, "Do not tell me to calm down!" the guard cleared his throat, to get their attention, "What?" Dr. Ashi yelled, "I brought the boy." Dr. Ashi looked at me and I glared at her, "Put him in the chamber!" she ordered the guard. That was where I draw the line of "Playing along" as soon as the guard grabbed my shoulder, I elbow jabbed him in the gut. As he doubled over in pain I grabbed the back of his uniform and threw him at two scientists that were coming at me, the guard would have been hard to throw if it wasn't for Regirock and Registeel helping me with physical strength training. I had a clearing to the door and a dash to get my friend and myself out of here, until my body froze for some reason, "You're not the only one who pulled this stunt off, you brat!" I heard Dr. Ashi mocked me, "What did you do to me?" I demanded, forcibly turning my head to face her, I saw that she and the rest of the team were wearing a face mask, "This room releases Stun Spore if anyone tries to escape." she said. The guard, that I elbowed, walked up to my paralyzed body, grabbed my shirt, and punched me in the gut. Unable to move, all I could do was grunt at his blow and the pain. He dragged me to the chamber and threw me into it, "Payback's a bitch!" he yelled as he locked the door. My body was able to move again, when the chamber door was locked. The scientist team started typing programs in their computers, after that the corners of the chamber extended electrical rods, eight or ten by my count on each. I glared at Dr. Ashi, she looked at me with an evil smile, "When I get out of here." I threaten, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'I'm going to kill every one of you'." she mocked me. She pressed a button on her computer, then the rods began to generate an electrical current, and then shot electrical bolts from them at me. I was able to resist the bolts, thanks to Raikou shooting me with his Thunder. Dr. Ashi didn't seem to pleased with me, she went for a dial and turned it, "Dr. Ashi, it's too dangerous to set the voltage that high!" yelled her apprentice, "If it gets me what I want, I don't care!" she yelled back. The bolts, that ran through my body, became larger and went from it's common yellow to red. The pain was unbearable, I fell on my hands and knees trying my best to keep the current out of my body, but I failed. My vision had blurred, I couldn't see clearly, but my hearing seem to be untouched, I heard Dr. Ashi yell, "What the hell is this! This is not a Suicune!" "Dr. Ashi, when he gets his strength back, we can examine him to find the problem in the transformation." said a scientist, "Put him back in his cell!" Dr. Ashi ordered the guard, "With pleasure." he replied, "We'll call him, 'Experiment 359'." the last thing I heard was her laughter, before I blacked out.


	6. Sharigan Rage

Ch.6: Sharigan Rage

(Sakura's P-O-V)

It's been nearly an hour since that guard took Kage, I was worried that he didn't survive the change. I was one of the lucky ones, then again using a sample of Legendary DNA is dangerous. The door open and two guards walked in carrying a blue canine Pokemon, I listen to what the guards were saying to each other, "Man, dude. You don't look so good." "This kid is more tougher than he looks." "You sound like you say it through experience." "He elbowed me in my gut." "Ha-ha! That's all?" "And he threw me at some scientists." "Whoa." they opened the cell next to mine and carefully put it down. They left the cell, locked the door and were ready to leave, I listen some more to what they said, "So, you what to get some lunch?" "When that boy hit me, I puked in my mouth a little bit." "Ok, ew!" "Tell me about." "If he hit you as hard as you say he did, you need to see the head nurse." "For what?" "To see if your gut isn't bruised." "Good point. But first, I need to let Manectric out for a bit." "Whatever, dude." the guard grabbed his pokeball, it opened up, and in a bright white flash the Manectric sat obediently for orders. "Watch these two and find me if anything happens." Manectric let out a conform bark, the two guards left the bay. I looked at the blue Pokemon, it took me a second or two to realize that the Pokemon was Kage. "Kage!" I called out, he didn't respond, "Kage, answer me!" "I don't think he can, Beautiful." replied Manectric, I glared at him, "I told you to stop hitting on me!" I growled, "Why?" he asked, "I'm stronger then any Pokemon you have and more attractive too." "Sasuke is stronger than you'll ever be!" I snarled, "The way you defend him, almost makes it as though you love him." Manectric told me. My face turned red at his statement, "Y-you're wrong!" I stammered, Manectric walked up to my cell door and use Thunder Shock to gain access to my cell. The door opened and he walked in, closing it as he walked towards me, I backed to a corner as he kept coming towards me. Manectric whispered into my ear, "You deserve more." "Get away from me!" I yelled in fear, and shut my eyes as I swatted the side of his face. I opened eyes and saw where I swatted on Manectric's face, three parallel freshly made scars were on his face, I realized I just used Slash, "I like them with a little fight in them." Manectric said. He jumped on top of me, pinning me down from fight back. I tried to get him off of me, but I still wasn't use to my new body, "Don't bother, just let me do the work." Manectric said, with a mischievous tone, I felt his paw stroking my area. I shudder with pleasure and fear, "P-please s-stop." I begged between pants, with tearful eyes, "How can I stop, when I haven't even started." he replied. He stopped using his paw, I felt something else, it use hard and smooth. I realized it was his length, he began to push the tip of it into me, "Somebody help!" I yelled, in fear and with streaming tears. Just as if my plead was answered, a loud bang was heard, followed by four broken bars clattered in front of us. I looked at my bared wall, something broke through it, I heard a low vicious growl. I looked below the hole, the growling came from a red fur Pokemon, it looked similar to Kage. "Kage?" I gasped, he continued to growl, "I'll take care of him, then I'll finish my job." Manectric said, he got off of me, then charged at Kage using Take Down. Manectric rammed Kage, but didn't faze him, it just made him growl even more vicious, "Tough bastard you are, then have a taste of my Shock Wave!" Manectric shouted, he blasted Kage with wave after wave of his electrical attack. It seemed to work, Kage looked to be paralyzed, "Now, to finish you off." Manectric said, walking up to Kage bearing his fangs, I recognized the attack, the Dark-type Crunch attack. He was aiming for the back of Kage's neck, "No!" I cried out, Manectric looked at me, "Will you let me do whatever I want with you?" he asked evilly, I didn't want to agree, but if I didn't he'll kill Kage, "Y-yes, I agree." I sadly said, Manectric turned around and walked towards me. I looked at Kage, he glared at Manectric and in one swift movement, Kage repelled the electric sparks off his body. Manectric looked back at Kage, "What the fu-" Manectric was cut off, when Kage rammed him into my cell's solid wall. Manectric struggled to get back onto his feet, but Kage rammed him into the wall again, I stared in horror as Kage rammed Manectric into the wall over and over again, the wall began to develop cracks, "Kage!" I yelled, he didn't stop, "Kage, please stop!" Manectric looked like he had several bones broken. Kage reared up, for one final ram. Without thinking, I ran in front of Kage as he was coming down. Our eyes made contact, Kage managed to shift to the left, before he made contact. "Kage?" I asked, it seemed he wanted to respond, but Manectric managed to bypass me and use Crunch on Kage's neck. I was shocked, I saved his life and he still tries to kill my friend, but Kage didn't seem to feel any pain. Kage raised his upper body and slammed Manectric into the ground causing him to let go of Kage's neck. I was horrified of what I saw next. Kage sank his new fangs into Manectric's throat, he gasped and struggled to get Kage off of him, Kage then flung Manectric into the air and slammed him into the ground. I've never been scared in my life, Kage continued this attack, I notice that when Kage flings Manectric into the air, blood spattered onto the walls and ceiling and every time Manectric was slammed into the ground, it looked like he wasn't struggling or gasping for air. "Kage, stop!" I cried out, but Kage continued to beat Manectric to death, "Kage, please, that's enough!" Kage slammed Manectric into the ground one last time. I was relieved that Kage stopped, but then Kage's eyes glared at me, he dropped Manectric's dead body and started walking towards me. New tears began to form and stream down my face, I backed into the corner again, Kage still advance towards me, bearing his blood-drench fangs. "Kage, it's me, Sakura!" I said, hoping he'll return to normal, Kage's eyes seem to widen, like some lost memories came back, he stopped a few inches in front of me. Instead of responding, he just quietly growled, I began to think that he couldn't talk anymore, and I notice that his Sharigans were different, they weren't the same red eyes with three blade like spots around the pupil anymore. The cell bay door opened, but I didn't hear any foot steps, "Manectric?" it was Manectric's trainer, "You better not be in that cell with 358 again." the guard came to my cell door, his eyes looked at Kage, "What the hell? Where did this one come from?" he asked himself. He than saw what was left of his Pokemon, "What did this to my Manectric?" he demanded, I was shaking in fear as he looked at me, but then he looked at Kage, who was now returned to his vicious growls, "You." the guard hissed. Kage turned around and faced the guard, I can tell that this wasn't going to be good. "I don't care what the boss says." he said, "I'm going to kill you!" at this point, Kage was now growling and snarling at him. The guard pulled his gun and took aim. He fired one shot at Kage, it hit him in his shoulder. The guard wasn't done there, he fired a second shot, but Kage swiftly dodged it and lunged at him. I shut my eyes tight, hoping I won't see anything.


	7. One Step Closer

Ch.6.5: One Step Closer

(Carol's P.O.V.)

(This chapter takes place during the last two chapters)

I was worried when Kage left to find the building, I know he promised me he'll be back, but I just can't help myself. Jolteon was still awake, I bet he knows something, "Hey, Jolteon?" I whispered, sensed Glaceon was still sleeping, "Yeah?" he asked, "Has Kage done something like this before?" "Yeah, plenty of times. Sometimes even for a few days." I was now even more worried, and Jolteon could tell, "Not that anything bad happens, while he's gone." Jolteon tried to reassure me, "He always return to the campsite, sometimes with new friends." "Really?" I asked, "Yeah. From common Pokemon to Legendary Pokemon." I started to ease up a little. Glaceon began to stir in her sleep, she cracked her eyes open, "What's going on?" she yawned, "Did we wake you, Glaceon?" I asked, "No, I just need some water." she replied, "I thought you might need some." I told her, as I grabbed a bowl of water. Glaceon looked at it with a concern look, "I got it from the river that's nearby here." I told her, Glaceon looked at me, "You're sure?" she asked, " I made sure it was purified." I inherited that from my dad. Glaceon was pleased and began to lick up the water, when she was done I removed the bowl. Jolteon looked at me, "Looks like someone's getting tried." he said, I seemed give a small yawn, "Yeah, I guess we should get some sleep." Glaceon and I fell asleep, I figure Jolteon will soon follow.

It's been three days now, I woke up by the sunlight passing through the leaves, I stretched my body, to get up, I noticed that Jolteon was awake too, "Good morning, Jolteon." I said to him, instead of a response he gave me a wide open mouth followed by a huge yawn. I looked at his eyes, they were droopy and tired, "Jolteon? Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked him, he looked at me, "Yes, I have." Glaceon seem to just woke up, she looked at me, "Morning, Carol." she said, she turned at Jolteon, "Morning, Jolteon." "Morning." he said with another yawn, "Jolteon, have been awake for three days?" she asked him. Too tired to respond, Jolteon just nodded, "You need to get some sleep." Glaceon told him, "Kage told me to watch the campsite, until he came back." "That's not an excuse, Jolteon." "I agree with Glaceon." I jumped in, "Get some sleep, we'll wake you if we need you, ok?" Jolteon looked at us for a few seconds, then he collapse where he stood, at first we were worried, but then we heard him snoring. "Is Jolteon always like that?" I asked Glaceon, "Only when Kage tells him to watch the campsite." she respond. Later that night, all of us were asleep, I thought I heard Glaceon moan in her sleep, I figure she was shifting her position. Then I heard Jolteon yelling. "Carol!" he yelled, I shot my eyes open. I look at Glaceon, her eyes were shut tight, teeth gritted, and her head arched back. I realized she was laying the egg. Jolteon tried to calm her down and I position myself at her rear for the egg. Glaceon screamed as the egg emerged from her. Jolteon and Glaceon were one step closer to becoming parents.


	8. Lab Escape

Ch.7: Lab Escape

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

(Takes place during Glaceon laying the egg.)

I heard two more gun shots followed by a scream. I opened my eyes, I saw the guard on the floor, covered in blood and Kage rushing towards the door, I heard another scream. I exit my cell to see a second guard dead. I looked at Kage, he had two more bullet wounds, now he had three bullets inside him, but he didn't seem to notice it. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Did someone cry for help?" asked a female voice, I turned to see an Espeon, "I called for help." I told her, "For what?" she asked. I started to develop new tears, "Manectric, tried to rape me." I said, Espeon let out an ignored sigh, "That bastard, he always tries to rape all the new females that comes here!" she angrily growled, "You sound as if he tried to do you." "He almost did!" I heard Kage growling again, I turned around to see him slowly walking up to Espeon. I stepped in front of him, "She's a friend, Kage." I told him, he seem to understand what I said and stopped walking towards Espeon, I looked back at her, "Listen, find the exit and I'll meet up with you two after I get my mate." she told us. I nodded understanding what to do, Espeon ran off down the hall and out of sight, I turned to Kage and he walking down the hallway, "Kage, wait!" I yelled, but he kept walking. After about ten minutes of walking down the hallway, I started to think that he didn't know where he was going, "Kage?" I asked, he stopped walking and looked at me, "Do you know where you're going?" Kage turned around and kept on walking, then an alarm went off, followed by a computerized voice, "Red alert! Two experiments have escaped! All personnel report to duty and capture the experiments!" it said over the intercom. I was now worried that we won't get out of this place, but Kage took off running down the hall. "Kage! Where are you going?" I yelled after him, I decided to run to keep up with him. After about five minutes of running, we stopped in front of a door, I recognized the door, "Kage? Why are we here?" I asked him. Just then, the door opened my eyes widen in fear of who stood in front of us, "I expected you to try to escape, 359." Dr. Ashi said, "But not you, 358." Kage growled more vicious than he did before. "So, your threat was true." she said, Dr. Ashi walked to her desk, "Fine, I can always get a new-" Dr. Ashi was cut off when Kage sank his fangs into her shoulder. Dr. Ashi struggled to get Kage off of her, but as hard as she tried, Kage would not let go. Dr. Ashi decided to slam her shoulder into the wall, I watched as Kage hit the wall over and over again. I couldn't stand watching my friend getting hurt and not knowing it, I decided to help Kage before he gets seriously injured. I tried to get the pokeball off of my necklace, but with no thumbs I had trouble grabbing it. I looked back up to Dr. Ashi and Kage, it seemed that Kage was sinking his fangs deeper into Dr. Ashi's shoulder every time she rammed him into the wall. I heard a click, I looked down in front of me, the pokeball was off of the necklace. I pressed the button on the pokeball to activate it, I picked it up in my mouth, _"Sasuke, I need your help!" _I yelled in my head, hoping it well work. I threw the ball into the air, it opened, and a bright white flash emerged from the ball and landed in front of me. The light dimmed and my Houndoom stood in front of me, he began to look around the lab. I began to think he was looking for me, "Sasuke, I'm behind you." I told him, Sasuke spun around so fast it was a blur, "Sakura?" he asked, "What happen to you?" "I'll tell you later." I told him, "Do you see that human right there?" Sasuke turned around and saw Dr. Ashi still ramming Kage, "Yeah, do you want me to get that Pokemon off of her?" he asked, "No! That Pokemon is Kage." I told him, "So, it's the human you want me to attack?" "Yes. I need you to use Crunch on her!" Sasuke nods and rushed over with his fangs bared. "You… Better… Let… Go… Of… Me!" Dr. Ashi threaten between wall-rams. Dr. Ashi let out a painful yell when Sasuke sank his fangs into her shin. With the intense pain from her shin and shoulder, Dr. Ashi leaned onto a button, Then a different alarm went off. "Self-destruct sequence activated." the intercom said, "Who installed the self-destruct system?" Dr. Ashi snarled, "Sorry, that's my fault, I seem to have a bad habit of doing that." said a staff member. "T-minus 10 minutes" I realized that we need to get out of this place. Kage and Sasuke removed their fangs from Dr. Ashi and Sasuke stepped back from her. "Kage! Sasuke!" I yelled, "Yes, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, Kage turned and gave me a cold glare, "We need to get out of here." I said. Sasuke gave me a nod and ran towards me, Kage on the other hand- or paw- stood still and looked back at Dr. Ashi, "Kage! Come on!" I yelled. "You'll pay for this." Dr. Ashi threaten, I glared at her, _"You deserved this, you bitch." _I thought, then Kage rammed his head into her head, after that he turned around and walked towards me. I turned around to the exit, but Espeon and an Umbreon were in the way. "Follow us." said the Umbreon, with a cool voice. The five of us, ran down multiple hallways and our time was running out. "3 minutes and 42 seconds until self-destruct." "Where are we going?" I asked Espeon, "He says it's a short-cut." she replied. We round a corner, only to find a window, "Damn it!" yelled Umbreon, "20 seconds until self-destruct." I thought it was the end for all of us, until we saw Kage dash towards the window with amazing speed. He smash through it like it was paper. The rest of us were not waiting, one at a time we went through the window and made some distance from the lab, "5...4...3...2...1." the whole building busted into flames. I knew at that moment, my life will be changed. I looked at Kage, I was surprised that he was panting and his fur was changing colors, from red to blue. It looked like the injuries he had started to take effect on him, but he tried to walk back into the forest. "Kage?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me, I knew where he was trying to go. I ask Espeon to use her psychic powers to remove the bullets in Kage's leg.


	9. New Body, New Problems, And a New Family

Ch.8: New Body, New Problems, And a New Family

(Jolteon's P.O.V)

Glaceon laid her head on my front paws, she was exhausted after laying our egg. I lean my head down to her head and licked her tenderly, "You did it, Glaceon." I whispered, She looked at me with tired eyes, "We both did it." I picked my head up in time to see Carol walking towards us with our clean egg, she placed it in Glaceon's paws. Glaceon and I placed our cheeks on our egg, "It's so warm." I said, "What are we going to name our pup?" Glaceon asked me, "Let's wait until it hatches." I told her. "Already, you two are great parents." Carol told us, "I know." I replied, "Jolteon?" Glaceon asked, "Hmm?" Glaceon whispered into my ear. My face lit up with happiness, "I think she'll like that." I whispered to Glaceon. Carol was looking at us with a confused look, "What are you two talking about?" she asked, "I think it's about time to tell you." I said, "Tell me what?" "Kage, has treated Glaceon and I as a brother and sister." I explained, "So in that way, we treated you as a sister." "Ok." Carol replied a little confused, "So when our pup hatches, We would like you to be our pup's aunt." Carol's face lit up. She was about to give us an answer, until a twig snapped. I stood up and looked in the direction of the snap, then another snap was heard. I stood over Glaceon and our egg defensively and started to produce electrical sparks from my body. "Show yourself!" I demanded, the sparks that generated off my body started to become more violent. "Please don't shock us." said a voice behind a bush, "I'm not asking again!" Instead of someone emerging from the bush, a stream of fire shot out of the bush. I managed to dodge the attack and still stood over my mate and egg. I was about to use my Thunder attack, until a female voice angrily said, "Sasuke! Why did you do that?" I knew a Pokemon named Sasuke and that voice, "Sakura?" I asked, "Yes?" she replied. I stood down from my fighting stance, "Come on out." I told them. The bushes rustled a bit, but they came out of the bushes. I was confused about what came out of the bush, a shining Persian, a Houndoom, and a mysterious Pokemon, one I have never seen before. "Which one of you is Sakura?" I asked, the Persian took a step forward, "I am." she replied. I looked at the Houndoom, "Sasuke." I said, "Little Eevee." he growled, he may have evolved but his attitude didn't. "Sakura?" Glaceon asked, "Yes?" "Did you happen to see Kage?" The look Sakura had, sadden and scared. Carol gave out a gasp, I looked at her and then at the strange Pokemon. His pain filled eyes opened wide enough to get a glimpse of Sharigans. I couldn't tell for sure if this Pokemon is Kage, but Carol's reaction towards this Pokemon had me convince.

Later that night, Kage was laying on Carol's lap and she was stroking the back of his neck. I guess the pain he had endured caused him to fall a sleep. Sakura told us the story of his transformation, but she didn't finish the story. "I can't believe this." was all I could say, Carol didn't take the story well. "You told me nothing would happen to him!" she yelled, "I said mostly nothing happens!" I barked, "You didn't say anything like this!" "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Glaceon barked at us. I was stun, Glaceon rarely yells at me, "Jolteon! You know this isn't your fault." she wasn't yelling, but she had the tone for it. "And Carol? Jolteon didn't know this would happen! What he said is true, mostly nothing happens." I could tell that Carol wanted to apologize, "You don't have to say anything." I told her, she gave me a short nod. I looked back at Sakura, "Did anything else happen to Kage?" I asked her. Sakura finished her story, Kage's fur changing colors, his Sharigans being different, and his lust for killing everything he saw. Now, the three of us were shocked from this information. By this time Kage began to stir in his sleep.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

I stirred in my sleep from people talking. I realized that I was warm, not campfire warm; but body heat warm. I cracked my eyes open, I saw what seemed to be a leg. I felt someone stroking the back of my neck, I looked up to see who was petting me, and it was Carol. I was laying in her lap, my face turned bright red. I bolted straight up, once I was sitting up, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. "Kage." Carol said, "You shouldn't be moving." at first I didn't know what she meant. I looked at my shoulder and I saw blue fur covering it. I started to panic, _"What happen to me?"_ I asked, but they just looked at me with confused looks. _"Why are you looking at me, like that?"_ I asked them. They continued to look at me, _"Why are you looking at me, like you can't understand me?"_ "Kage, we can't understand you." Sakura told me. I quickly looked at her with a more panic then I had before, _"What do you mean you can't understand me?" _I asked her, she looked scared from my question, _"Someone, tell me what's happen to me!" _"Kage." Glaceon said, I looked at her. I saw her and Jolteon's egg in her paws, "I think you need to look at your reflection." she told me, I guess that was a good idea. I looked at Carol, I knew she had a mirror, since she likes to look her best. She pulled her hand mirror out of my pack, I looked into it. I was shocked to see a canine face in the mirror. At first, I thought that couldn't be me, but the eyes were Sharigans; my Sharigans. Stun over what I just saw, I ran from the campsite.

After five minutes of a limping run, I stopped at a river. Looking at my reflection, thoughts ran threw my head. _"Why did this happen? What caused this to happen?"_ the thoughts ended, when I heard someone coming from the bushes. I looked to see Carol walking towards me. My ears drooped down and I looked away from her. I saw Carol sit down next to me and she put her arm around me, "Kage." she said, I still didn't look at her. "I don't care what you look like." I looked at her, she started to form tears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you look like," _"Why?"_ I asked her, completely forgetting she can't understand me, "because I will always love you." at this point, tears were streaming down her face. I knew I couldn't hold her in a hug. So I did the next best thing, I rubbed my head under her chin. She pulled me into a "Thank you" hug, "If only there was a way you could talk to us." she said. That's when it hit me, there is a way I can talk to them, but I need to be alone. _"Carol, can you wait at the campsite for a minute?"_ I asked her, she looked at me. I nudged her leg, hoping she got the message. She let out a short gasp, "Oh, you want to be alone?" she asked me. I nodded to her question. She gave me a kiss on the forehead, before she got up and walked back to the camp.

After she left, I began to think how I could call the two Legendary Pokemon I need to talk to, since I can't play their melody on the Ocarina. I looked back into the river, my reflection gave me the answer. _"I can howl the melodies."_ I said to myself. I closed my eyes, the notes of their melodies filled my ears. I began to howl the Melody of Shadows, followed by the Melody of Camouflage. After I was done, all of the nocturnal Insect-type Pokemon went quiet., then a small breeze brushed through my fur. I felt the presents of two Legendary Pokemon, then two Pokemon appeared in front of me by using Teleport. To the right, floated the pink, young, and playful Psychic-type, Mew. To my left, stood the purple, older, and powerful clone Psychic-type, Mewtwo. Mewtwo look at me, with a casern glare, _"How does this strange Pokemon know our Melodies?"_ he asked Mew. The look on my face gave a "You can't be serious." message. Mew floated to my face, she placed one of her short, tiny hands on my forehead and closed her eyes like she was in deep concentration. She open her eyes and floated back to look into my eyes, then she let out one of her cute little giggles, _"Don't you see, Mewtwo?"_ she asked him, _"This Pokemon is the Chosen One of Legendaries." "What are you talking about, Mew?" "The Sharigans."_ Mewtwo looked at me, then I remember Mewtwo always used his psychic powers to connect with everyone's minds. _"Mew is telling you the truth, dude."_ I told him. He was convinced, _"Why have you called us?"_ he asked, _"For some reason no one can understand me." "And what does this have to do with me." "I need you to train me to use psychic energy." "Any reason?" "He just said no one can understand him."_ Mew stated, _"Oh."_ he looked back at me, _"Alright, I'll train you." "But, why am I here?"_ Mew asked, _"you like to change your appearance, to look like a common Pokemon, right?" "Yeah, it's fun to confuse humans who wants a powerful Pokemon."_ she said, giggling. _"I need to know, if I can change back to be human."_ Mew looked over me,_ "Well, I can teach you, but there will be some things that will be noticed." "Like what?" "The ears,"_ she said, messing with one of my canine ears, which twitch from her touch, _"your hair might be spiked blue, the claws, the fangs," _she moved to my tail, _"and this bushy tail." "That's all?" "Yup." "Alright, lets start your training."_ Mewtwo said. We spent the rest of that night training.


	10. Darkness in Orre

Ch.9: Darkness in Orre

(Third person to Kage's P.O.V.)

A pair of sharp dark blue eyes peered through the leaves, looking at their prey. Their target, a human named, Kage Uchiha. The pair of eyes belong to a shining Glaceon, she took a step towards her prey but stepped on a twig and snapped it. The left ear of the human twitch in her direction, the young Glaceon stopped in her tracks. His ear returned to it's original position, and the Glaceon began to prowl through the bushes. The Glaceon thought she was close enough to her target, jumping out from the bushes caused Kage to turn around with his claws showing a sliver glow, which was Metal Claw. At the last second Kage's claws dimmed, he grabbed the Glaceon in a hug and placed her on the ground. "How did I do, Uncle Kage? How did I do?" she asked, wagging her tail with excitement, "You did great, Glaci." I told her, "But there are two things I would have done." "What's that?" she asked me, with her tail still wagging, "The first thing; is jumping out of your hiding area, because you did that, I was able to learn where you were hiding and counter." I told her, "And the second was aiming for my shoulder; I would have gone for the throat, that's everybody's weak spot." Glaci's tail stopped wagging and she looked disappointed, then her tail started wagging again, "Can we try again?" she asked, "Maybe later. We need to go back to the campsite." "Ok." Glaci said with a smile.

_Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. I see you meet Glaci, she's Jolteon's and Glaceon's daughter. For some reason she was born a Glaceon and not an Eevee, I don't know why but we're not complaining. Jolteon and Glaceon asked me to watch her for them. Carol was also asked to watch her, but she twisted her ankle so she's back at the campsite resting. Sakura and Sasuke decided to return to our home town._ Glaci and I climbed the last hill, all that stood between us and the campsite was a bundle of bushes. Glaci dashed ahead and disappeared through the bushes, then I hear her yell, "Aunt Carol!" followed by an "Oof!" I chuckled to myself. I press through the bushes, to see Glaci on top of Carol's stomach. "There you are Kage, I was starting to get lonely." "You know I wasn't going to long." I told her. We both kissed each other passionately, when we parted our lips I looked at Glaci. She had her front paws covering her face, "It's safe, Glaci." I told her, she removed her paws from her face, and she began to wag her tail again. "Can I play with Mew, Aunt Carol?" she asked, "Glaci, you know I'm not the one you should be asking that question." Carol told her, "Glaci always ask you the questions." I told Carol, I looked at Glaci, "I'll call Mew for you." Glaci hopped off of Carol and I played Mew's Melody. Glaci and Mew played the day away, Carol and I watch them. I heard some leaves being rustled and it seemed Glaci heard them too. Jolteon and Glaceon emerged from the bushes, "Mommy! Daddy!" Glaci happily yelled, running towards her parents. "Glaci, did you have fun with Uncle Kage?" Glaceon asked, "Uh-huh, I almost had him." Glaci told her mother, "Almost?" "What did you do this time?" Jolteon asked her, "I jumped out of my hiding place and attack Uncle Kage's shoulder." Glaci said. As Glaci and Mew continued to play, the four of us talked, "Thanks for watching Glaci for us, Kage." Glaceon said, "No problem, she and I had fun." I said, "Did Glaci learn from her past hunting mistakes?" Jolteon asked, "I think she stepped on a twig, but I wasn't sure." "She learn to stop moving if that happen." Glaceon said.

The sun disappeared behind the trees, "Glaci! It's time to call it a day!" Glaceon called to her daughter, "Ok Mommy!" Glaci called back. We ate the berries that grew around the campsite. Being on the road all the time and being transformed, my taste for food changed, I seem to like the berries for that reason. The night went on, Glaci was between her parents eating a Lum Berry, when she was done she let out a yawn and she snuggled into Glaceon's side curling up into a ball. "Someone's getting sleepy." Glaceon said, she picked Glaci up by the scarf of her neck and walked to the tent. _I bought the tent a year ago, for the winter._ "Are you coming, Jolteon?" Glaceon asked, through gritted teeth, "Yeah, I'm coming." Jolteon replied. He got up and walked to the tent, "Glaceon! There's more blankets in my pack." I told her, "Thanks." she replied, and disappeared into the tent with Jolteon right behind her. "I'm going to turn in too." Carol said, "What about you?" "I'll be in there in a few minutes." I told her, "Good night." "You too, Kage." Carol said, disappeared into the tent.

After a few minutes, I started walking to the tent, _"Uchiha."_ I looked around for who called my name, "Hello?" I asked, no one respond, _"Uchiha."_ the voice said again, "Is anyone there?" the voice started to sound like a female,_ "Uchiha."_ I recognized the voice, "Lady Ho-Oh?" I asked,_ "Finally, I made contact with you."_ she replied, "What's wrong?" I asked,_ "The three Legendary Dogs are missing." _"I thought something was wrong." _"Yes. Not only that, there's darkness spreading in my mate's region."_ "The Orre Region?" _"Yes. There are some Pokemon there that are battling like fighting machines."_ "Pokemon are not meant to be use that way." _"That's not all."_ "What else is there?" _"These Pokemon use an attack called 'Shadow Rush' ." _"Shadow Rush?" _"He got close enough to hear a Trainer shout it out." _"And you think this had to do with the disappearance of the Dogs?" _"Yes. Will you go look in to this?"_ "I don't know." _"What do you mean?"_ "I need to talk-"_ "No!"_ "Why not?"_ "No one, but you needs to know-"_ "They are part of this!"_ "No, they are not!"_ "Is this because of what happen to you?"_ "I-I don't know what you're-"_ "You trusted more than one human and they betrayed you!"_ "We chose you, because you believed that Pokemon have a choice to go with humans."_ "And you and your mate treat me, like a Pokemon forced to do anything you say." _"I apologize."_ "Please, let me talk to my friends, I don't go anywhere if they don't want to go."_ "I'll let you talk to them."_ "Thank you, Lady Ho-Oh." After I said that, there was silence. I walked into the tent, Jolteon and Glaceon were sleeping together with Glaci between them. I turned into my wolf form, so I can move more easily. I walked up next to Carol and laid next to her. Feeling my presence, Carol placed her arm around me and pulled me close to her. I fell asleep once I got conferrable.

The next morning, I felt someone sniffing my head, "Uncle Kage, wake up." Glaci said, _"Glaci."_ I said yawning, _"What are you doing."_ "Waking you up." Glaci replied,_ "I always forget you're an early Starly."_ Glaci managed to squeeze herself between me and Carol. Carol began to wake up, I guess she felt Glaci squeeze in, "Who's this?" she asked, "Morning, Aunt Carol." Glaci said. Carol hugged Glaci followed by a kiss on her forehead,_ "What about me?"_ I asked, Carol leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Somebody help me!" Glaci yelled, between us. _"Sorry, Glaci."_ I said. I heard Glaceon stirring in her sleep, I looked at her, she yawned, stretched, and looked at Jolteon. Then Glaceon began to look around the tent, more faster every time she changed directions. She looked at me, with panic in her eyes, "Where's Glaci?" she asked, worriedly. Carol reached into the blanket and pulled Glaci out around the middle, "Here I am!" she happily yelled. Glaceon sighed, "Don't scare me like that." "It's too early for this" Jolteon mumbled in his sleep, "I'm still sleeping." Carol put Glaci down and she jumped on Jolteon's stomach. "I guess I'm not any more." he said with a chuckle. Everyone ate breakfast while I packed up the tent, I was wondering how was going to tell them what Lady Ho-Oh told me. "Kage?" Carol asked, "Are you ok?" "I don't know." I replied, "What's wrong?" "I have to tell you, Jolteon, Glaceon, and Glaci something." "Tell us what, Uncle Kage?" Glaci asked. We sat down and I told them what Lady Ho-Oh needs me to do, "So, what are you going to do?" Jolteon asked, "That's why I'm asking you guys." I told him, "I just can't go anywhere without you guys." After several minutes, "I'm in." Jolteon said, "Same here." Glaceon said, "Me too!" Glaci happily said. I looked at Carol, she seemed to be deep in thought, I guess she didn't want to say it in front of everyone, _"What are you thinking about, Carol?"_ I asked her, telepathically, _"I just don't know if I can go to another region."_ she told me, _"Carol, the Three Legendary Dogs contains Suicune, Raikou, and Entei." "Wait, the Suicune! Is this one the one you know?" "Yeah. It's your Aunt, Carol."_ "I'm going with you." she told me. "Alright, give me a minute to tell Lady Ho-Oh." I told them. _"Lady Ho-Oh? Are you there?" "Yes. I'm here" "I talked to everyone. And we have agreed to go to the Orre Region." "Please, save the Pokemon from this darkness." "We will."_

We made our way to Lakeport City to catch the ferry to the Hoenn Region, but the ferry won't be leaving for two hours. "So what are we going to do for two hours?" Jolteon asked, "I don't know." I replied, "You and I can go out shopping for supplies." Glaceon said. I looked at her, "Why do you want-" "Jolteon. Carol. Watch Glaci." "Ok?" they replied, confused. "Mommy, I want to go with you." Glaci said, "Glaci, I need you to stay with your Father and Aunt Carol." Glaceon told her. Glaceon nudged me to get moving.

After a good twenty minutes of Glaceon nudging me, we stopped in front of a jewelry stand, "What are you doing, Glaceon?" I asked her, "Are you seriously telling me, you don't know what today is?" I had to think for a minute, then it hit me, "It's the day Carol and I became mates." "You need to get her a gift. That's why I pushed you here." I didn't know what to get her. I saw something at the stand, it look like a Pokemon, I figure it was the owner's Pokemon. "Excuse me." I said to the Pokemon, to my surprised, it had human characteristics, and nine tails. "Can I help you?" she asked, "You're a Ninetales half-breed." I said, "Did my tails give it away or was it my feminine structure?" she asked, in a seductive tone. After she said that, it look like she snap back into reality, "I'm sorry." she said, "I got that attitude from my mother." "From the sound of it, she must have used Attract on your Father." I told her, "She did." "I hate to be rude." Glaceon butted in, "But we do have a ferry to catch in an hour and thirty minutes." "Of course." "My name is Nala." she told us, "I'm Kage Uchiha." "The Freewill Trainer?" she asked, "The one and only." Glaceon said. "Then please help yourself to anything you want." Nala happily said. I began to look at the necklaces, "What are you looking for exactly?" Nala asked me, "The perfect gift for my mate." I replied, "She's a Suicune half-breed." "Crimson eyes?" "Yeah." Nala disappeared behind the counter and popped back up in a second, "Might I recommend this?" she asked. I looked at the necklace, it was a Crimson Emerald cut into a cresset moon shape. "It's perfect." I said in awe, _"I need to get Glaceon, Jolteon, and Glaci something."_ "Hey, Glaceon?" "Yeah?" "Can you head back to the others? I'll be with you in a sec." "Ok?" Glaceon said, confused. After she left I turned back to Nala. "Do have any clear crystal necklaces?" I asked her, "What kind?" "One with a Lighting bolt, another with a Snowflake, and one with both." I told her. Nala did the whole disappear and popped back up routine again, and had all three of the necklaces. "Why do you need these?" she asked, "I giving them to my friends." I told her. "The wild Pokemon that follow you?" "Yep. Jolteon, Glaceon, and their pup." "Oh, a cute little Eevee?" she asked, "Well, their pup was born as a Glaceon." "That's confusing." "No, we call her Glaci." "Aw, that's cute." she replied. Nala packed the necklaces in their boxes, put them in the bag, and gave them to me, "Have a great journey." she said, "Thank you." I replied.

After ten minutes, I spotted the my friends but there was a Trainer talking to Carol. "So how about it? You and me in a two on two battle?" he asked, "I told already, I'm not a Trainer." Carol told him, "Then why do you have these weaklings?" "Because I asked her to watch them, until I came back." I told him, "And I accept your battle."

We made room for our Pokemon to battle, the Trainer grabbed two of his Pokeballs, "Alright, Absol, Houndoom, stand by." he threw the balls in the air, the balls opened shooting a white light and the two Pokemon stood in their fighting stance. "Two Dark-type Pokemon and one of them is also a Fire-type." I said, "I can take both of them on." Jolteon said, "I know." I replied, "It's Glaceon I'm worried about." "I fought a Ninetales." Glaceon told me, "A Houndoom is stronger than a Ninetales." I told her, "I can take it." "Alright, Jolteon, Glaceon, let's go." As they took their position, I looked at Carol, "Hang on to Glaci." she gave me a nod and pick Glaci up. I turned back to my opponent, "Your move." I told him, "Both of you use Flamethrower on that Glaceon!" he yelled. Absol and Houndoom shot a stream of fire at Glaceon, "Jolteon, counter one with Thunder! Glaceon, counter the other with Ice Beam!" They fired their attacks at the others, resulting in an explosion. I had an idea, _"Jolteon, use Pin Missile at your 11 o'clock! Glaceon, Blizzard at your 1 o'clock!" _I told them, they fired their attacks. The attacks vanished into the smoke and then, two painful grunts. "Faint Attack now!" the smoke cleared, but the two Dark-types were gone, "Guys be careful." I told them. they stood their ground, but the Pokemon appeared and rammed them to the ground. "Now finish that pathetic Glaceon with your Flamethrower!" the Trainer ordered, the Absol and Houndoom stood over Glaceon, but they didn't attack right away, "We're sorry." they both said. I saw Jolteon stand back up, _"Jolteon, use Volt Tackle!"_ I told him. Jolteon charged at the Dark-types with his burst of electricity. The two Pokemon turned at Jolteon and got rammed, hard enough to be knocked to their trainer's feet. "Get up!" he ordered, "I order you two to get up and fight!" they struggled to back on their feet, _"Please stay down."_ I begged them, _"We have to get up."_ the Absol said, _"If we don't there's going to be trouble."_ the Houndoom said, _"I'll deal with him."_ I reassured them. They both of them stopped struggling to stand up and fell to the ground. "You worthless pieces of-" "Don't finish that sentence!" I threaten him, "I can call these pathetic creatures anything I want!" he shouted back, "They're my servants!" he said taking their Pokeballs out. I was furious of what he just said, without holding back, I dashed towards him with Metal Claw ready to strike. The Trainer threw the balls to return them, but right as he threw them, I slashed my claws at the balls and they shattered. "Not any more." I growled, "What did you do?" he demanded, "I destroyed their Pokeballs." I told him, "They are no longer your Pokemon." "You will regret this, you freak!" At that point, I lost control of my anger, I felt myself black out, but then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I came back, to see Carol with a frighten look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I told her, "As long as you didn't go fully into the Rage." she replied. The Trainer stormed off and the two freed Pokemon ran to the forest. I turned to Carol, "I got something for you." I pulled the Crimson Moon out. Carol gasped at the gift, "Kage, it's beautiful." she said, "How did you afford this?" "The owner of the stand was a half-breed." I told her, "She let me pick the necklace free of charge." I let Carol put her gift on, and she was more beautiful, with it on. "By the way," I told the family, "I got you guys something as well." "What did you get me, Uncle Kage?" Glaci asked, wagging her tail, "Close your eyes and no peeking." I told her. Glaci shut her eyes tight, "You two as well." I told Jolteon and Glaceon. They did close their eyes and I pulled the necklaces out. I carefully put their gifts around their necks. "Ok." I said, They opened their eyes and saw what was around their necks. "A Clear Lightening Bolt?" Jolteon asked, "I have a Clear Snowflake." Glaceon told him, "I have both!" Glaci happily yelled, "Glaci, you have a Clear Lightening/Snowflake necklace." I told her. "I got you something too, Kage." Carol told me, "What is it?" I asked her, she pulled out a hooded cloak. I look at the cloak, it look likes the only way to put it on was like a shirt, "I was thinking since the Orre Region hasn't seen anything like you," she explain, "this was the only thing that came to my head." I put the cloak on, it was long enough to cover my tail and the hood reached over my ears. "I like it." I told her, "A little uncomfortable, but I like it." "Hey are you two going to the Orre Region?" asked a Trainer, "Yeah, why?" I asked, "The ferry is about to leave." hearing this, we dashed to the docks. We made it in time, before they close the gate, "That was close." I said, "Yeah, it would have been bad if we missed it." Carol said. We start to walk around the boat, until we heard a loud growling, "What the hel-" Glaceon interrupted me, by clearing her throat, "heck was that?" I asked, we looked down at Glaci, "I'm hungry." she stated, I couldn't help but chuckle at her, "Alright, Glaci we'll find the restraint." I told her. We found it in about twenty minutes, and took our seats. I was surprised to see more half-breeds in the restraint, a Persian half-breed came up to us, "Good afternoon," she said, "my name is Luna and I'll be your waitress today." I looked at Carol, Jolteon, and Glaceon, I know what we wanted, "Yes the four of us will like a salad." I said, "Ok, and for this little one?" Luna asked, "The Berry Brawl." she finished writing the order, "Ok. Four salads and one Berry Brawl. Anything to drink?" "Water will be fine." "I'll be back in ten minutes." Luna left us to chat for a bit. "You know." Carol stated, "What?" I asked, "I was never told how you met Jolteon and Glaceon." I looked at them, "Do you want to go first, Glaceon?" Jolteon asked, "Yours is more tragic then mines." she replied, "Why?" Carol asked, "What happened?" And Jolteon began his story.

FLASHBACK (Jolteon's P.O.V. as an Eevee)

I sat at the boundaries of the Pairing Circle of my pack's territory. I watched as the males and females talked to each other and became mates. "Hey, Eevee." a male Vaporeon said to me, "What's the matter, Jet?" I asked him, "I can't find the right mate for me." "Well tell me what you want to see in a girl." "She needs to be beautiful, has a lovely voice, caring, and loves me for who I am." I thought over what he told me, "Jet, you just described Mizu." "What?" he sound surprised, "I can't be mated with her." "Why not?" "She's the daughter of the Betas and I'm a Delta." "And an exhalent hunter." I told him, "Any girl would want you." "But there's no way she'll agreed to be my mate." "I'll go talk to her." I snuck my way to Mizu and two other females, "I just hope someone will ask me out of love and not for my beauty." she told the others, "I know, that's all the males see in us." replied one Vaporeon, "Excuse me." I said, they turned around to look at me, "Hey! You know you're not suppose to be here." snapped one of the females, "This is the son of the Alphas, Mist." Mizu told her. She looked back at me, "Although she right, you're not suppose to be here." "I just need to talk to you." I told her, "About what?" "I talked to Jet earlier." I noticed Mizu's face turned a little red, "R-really?" she stammered, "Yeah, he described what he wants in his mate and he described you." "Ha! As if the daughter of the Betas will pair with the son of the Deltas." Mist laughed, "Mist?" said the other female, "What, Sophitia?" she asked, they looked at Mizu, she looked ashamed. "You can't be serious about pairing with a Delta." Mist snapped, "Think about what your father will say or do." "Actually, I overheard my Dad talking to Mizu's parents." I said, "He's really impressed that Jet became an exhalent hunter, that he'll allow any pair with him." "Where is Jet?" Mizu asked me, "You can't pair with him!" Mist yelled, "Why can't I?" Mizu asked, "Because he's mine!" she barked. I could tell Mizu was furious, "You wanted him all to yourself?" she growled, "Yes, and he will." Mist replied, "I know Attract, and he'll be all mine." "No I won't." we all saw Jet standing behind Sophitia. "Oh, Jet." Mist said, with a seductive tone, I knew she was using Attract. "I was just-" she just froze in mid-sentence, "What's happening to me?" I looked at Jet, his eyes were glowing bright yellow, "I'm stopping you with my Glare attack." he told her, he looked at Mizu with his eyes back to normal, "Mizu, would like to be my mate?" he asked, "Yes, I will love to be with you." I watch as they nudged their heads together, I couldn't help but to smile at them. "That was really sweet of you to help them." said a female, "It's what I do." I replied, "So, what are you going to do when your Father finds out, Son." I yelled when the Vaporeon picked me up. "Mom." I whimpered, "You know, you're not allowed in the Circle." my Mom growled, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you got caught by your Father?" I didn't want to answer, but I'll be in more trouble if I didn't answer, I lowered my ears, "I got grounded." "For a month." she carried me to our den and placed me down on a small set of grass. "You're lucky I got you and not your Father, who found you in the Pairing Circle." my Mom said, "He was in the Circle?" My Mom and I turned to the entrance of our den, "Vortex." my Mom said, "He wasn't in the Circle, just at the boundaries." my Mom told my Dad. I thought he would yell at me, but he started to laugh. "Is that all?' he asked, "Well-" "Sapphire, if he was just at the boundaries, it's fine." I sighed with relief, "The _real_ question is;" he looked at me, "Why were you at the boundaries of the Pairing Circle?" I started to get scared, "I-I just can't wait un-until I e-evolve." I couldn't find the words, I thought I was going to be yelled at for sure. "So you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he asked, with a chuckle, "You're not mad at me?" I asked him, "I am upset you went to the Circle again." he replied, "So for the rest of the day, you'll not be going anywhere without anyone watching you." "Vortex, aren't you being a little easy on him?" my Mom asked him, "His Rite of Passage is tomorrow," my Dad explained, "grounding him tomorrow is taking his Rite away from him." "Wait! 'The rest of the day?'" I asked, "Where are you two going?" "Your Mother and I are going hunting with some other pack members." my Dad replied, "So until we get back," two other Vaporeons entered the den, "Jet and Mizu will keep an eye on you." I was a little happy about that, "How long will you be gone?" I asked, "We hope only an hour." he replied. My Dad left the den, "Sapphire lets go." he called back, "I'll be there in a second." she called back, she looked at me, "Try to stay out of trouble." "Ok." she licked my head and left the den, leaving me with Jet and Mizu. "We didn't get a chance to thank you for helping us." Jet said, "Yeah, it's like we were made for each other." Mizu said, while nuzzling Jet's neck. "Will you please stop?" I asked them. Both of them were shocked at my attitude. I walked to my bed and laid down, "What's wrong?" Mizu asked, "I just don't know if I want to be a Vaporeon." "What are you talking about?" Jet asked, "Yeah, I mean it's not like you want to be something-" Mizu didn't finished. I looked away from them, "Oh Arceus." "You're serious about evolving into something else?" Jet asked. I didn't answer, "Eevee, talk to us." Mizu said, "Yes, I'm serious." "Then what do you want to evolve into?" Jet asked, "A Jolteon." I replied. "Any reason?" Mizu asked, "The mate I would like." "Please explain." "She needs to be sweet yet vicious, loving yet powerful, and beautiful yet cares for others." "Does your parents know about this?" Jet asked, "I was going to tell them, but they won't understand." I replied, "Your Mother would probably understand." Mizu said, "Maybe." I replied.

After an hour, my parents came home. My Mom had berries in her mouth and my Dad had a Teddiursa in his mouth. "Was he any trouble?" my Dad asked, "No, he just stayed in his bed all day." Mizu replied. My Mom placed the berries in front of me, "He stayed in his bed?" she asked, "Yeah." Jet replied, my Mom looked at me, "Vortex?" "Yes." "I need to talk to our son, alone." "Sure." Dad, Jet, and Mizu left the den. My Mom looked at me, "What's wrong, Son?" she asked, "I don't know if I want to become a Vaporeon." "You have to become a Vaporeon, if you want to have a family." "But, what if I want to be something else?" "Like what?" "A Jolteon." "Why do you want to evolve into a Jolteon?" "Why am I the only Eevee in this pack who wanted to be something else?" my Mom looked upset about something, "Mom?" I asked, "I thought this won't never happen." she said, "What?" "The day you were born, I had a dream that my pup would be a Jolteon." she started to develop tears in her eyes, "And he was with another evolution from the tree and with a Trainer." "Why do you think this has to do with me?" "Because you want to be a Jolteon." "Does Dad know about this?" "He said it's nothing to worry about, that it will never happen." I started to worry, "You can not tell your Father you want to be a Jolteon." "Why?" the tears began to stream down her face, "I can't stand to lose you." "If he wants me to lead the pack, then he'll listen." "I hope you're right." my Dad came back in and we fell asleep.

The next day, all the Eevees, including me, were at the heart of our territory. The Water Stone Shrine. All the Vaporeons sat around the Shrine, my parents sat at the Shrine, my Dad stood up, "Today, these young Eevees becomes adults." the other pack members cheered. My Dad raised his paw and the crowd was silence, "Now let the Rite of Passage begin!" some Eevees went to the Water Stone and evolved into Vaporeons. After several minutes, it was my turn. I walked up to the Stone, but didn't touch it. "Son." my Dad said, "You said you couldn't wait for this day." "I don't." "You don't what?" "I don't want to be a Vaporeon!" the whole pack was shocked and began to talked among themselves, my Dad glared at me. "What do you mean you don't want to be a Vaporeon?" he growled, "I just don't-" I was cut off of my sentence, when my Dad bit the back of my neck and threw me off of the Shrine. I hit the ground with a thud, it felt like one of my back legs got dislocated, I tried to get up but I was hit by a Hydro Pump. "Vortex!" my Mom yelled, "Stop this!" "If he doesn't want to be a Vaporeon, then he doesn't deserve to live!" my Dad yelled, before he fired Hydro Cannon. His attack hit me, I yelled in pain as I flew through the air and slammed into a wall. I felt more bones breaking, my Dad slowly walking towards me, "Dad, I'm sorry." I coughed, "You are not my son." he growled, he charged another Hydro Cannon. Before he fired, I managed to use Double Team, but the impact of my Dad's attack still hit me. I used Quick Attack to get away, the last thing I heard was my Dad yelling, "If I see you anywhere in the territory, I'll kill you!"

Several hours later, I laid down in a field of tall grass quietly sobbing, "Why did he try to kill me?" I asked myself. I heard someone running through the grass, I thought it was one of the Vaporeons coming to finish me off. The runner, ran over me, tripped, and landed next to me, "Watch where you're going!" yelled a female, I coughed, trying to catch my breath, "Are you ok?" I looked to see who tripped over me and it was an Eevee, "No." "What happened to you?" "My Dad tried to kill me." "The Alpha in your pack allowed him to kill you?" "My Dad is the Alpha." "Oh no." I continued to cry and cough and then someone else was heading towards us, the Eevee went into a fighting stance. A human pushed some grass out of his way, "Come any closer and I will Tackle you." she growled, "I'm not going to hurt you two." the human said, "Yeah right." "I'm not." "Wait. You can understand us?" I asked, "Yeah, I'm here to help you." he replied. He careful picked me up, the other Eevee followed close behind. We made it to his house and into his room. The human placed me on his bed and started to heal me of my injuries. "Do you two have any names?" he asked, "In my pack, we don't get named until we evolve." the other Eevee said, "Same here." I added, "What about you?" "My name is Kage Uchiha." he replied.

Several years past, we were in an open field resting from a battle we had, "So are you two ready to evolve?" Kage asked us "We're ready." we said, Kage searched through his pack and pulled out a Thunder Stone. He held it out and touched it, the familiar bright light shown off of my body and dimmed in seconds, "There you go, Jolteon." Kage said to me. I looked over at my body and sure enough I was a Jolteon, "I can't believe that I'm a Jolteon, after all these years." I said, "My turn!" Eevee happily said, "Ok, ok. Calm down." Kage began searching through his pack for the Water Stone, but than she began to glow. A bright light shown off her body and dimmed in seconds. Kage didn't seem to notice, "Ok here you gooooh crap." he said, "What?" she asked, "You evolved." I said, "No I didn't." Kage held the Stone out and she placed her paw on it, she gasped when she saw her paw, "What happened to me?" she asked, "You evolved into a Glaceon." Kage said. She started to get angry, "This isn't fair! Why didn't I get to evolve into a Vaporeon but he got to evolve into a Jolteon!" she yelled, "Look, I'm sorry there's nothing we can do about it." Kage said, Glaceon looked away from us and didn't reply to him. "Maybe you can talk to her." Kage said, "I am." I replied, I walked up to her and sat next to her. "Glaceon-" "Don't call me that." "It's who you are now." "Why did you evolve into what you wanted to but I didn't?" " I don't know but you look beautiful." "You're just saying that to cheer me up." "No, I mean it. You carry everything I see in the mate I love." "What do you mean?" "You're beautiful but you also cared about others, you're sweet but also vicious, and you're loving but also powerful." "What are you trying to say?" "I've seen many Vaporeons and my Mother was the most beautiful of the entire pack" I told her, "But you look more beautiful than her." "What do you mean?" "I would like you to be my mate." I saw that she had tears streaming down her face, "I don't know if you are the right one for me." "I helped males in my pack to find the one they really love, I can help you." "Well, he needs to be strong, handsome, cares for me, and is always there for me." I thought over the description and I couldn't believe who she described, "Glaceon, you described me." "You're just saying that." "I was strong when I was an Eevee, you said I was handsome, I care about you, and I was always there for you when you were sad or upset about something." "You're right." I nuzzled her head and she nuzzled mine. I knew from that day on, we were mates.

FLASHBACK ENDS (Kage's P.O.V.)

"And so here we are today." Jolteon finished his story. "I can't believe your Father tried to kill you." Carol said, "Yeah, but now I know if we end up bumping into him, I can beat him." and he was right, from he told us, Vortex realizes on power and Jolteon realize on his intelligence. "Here you go." Luna said with our food. She placed the bowls, the glasses and the silverwares down. "If you need anything else, feel free to call me." Glaci was already mowing down on her berries before we even started to eat, "Glaci, it's not going anywhere." Glaceon told her, she looked at her mother with berry filled cheeks. We were done eating in about ten minutes, I paid for the meals and we made our way to our room. Glaci gave out a little yawn, so did Jolteon, "Maybe we should turn in for the day." I said, "Yeah." Carol said. I climb into the bed with Carol following me. She placed her head on my chest and I had my arm around her. The family fell asleep at the foot of the bed with Glaci in between them. We slept until the ferry reached it's halfway stop in the Kanto region.


	11. Jolteon vs Vortex

Ch.10: Jolteon Vs. Vortex

We got off the ferry, knowing it would be awhile before the ferry leaves for the Orre Region. "It's been a long time since I was here." I said, "You started here?" Carol asked, "Somewhere in this region." Glaceon said, "Can I play with Mew, Uncle Kage?" Glaci asked, "I don't see why not." I told her, I played Mew's melody. After Mew appeared, the two of them ran to the forest, "Don't go in to deep, Glaci!" Glaceon called out, "Ok, Mommy!" I could tell that Glaceon was worried. "Glaceon, they'll be fine." I told her, "Glaci knows to listen to us." "I know, but I can't help it." "It's understanding, since she's your daughter." Carol said, "I still don't want her out of our sight, Glaceon." Jolteon told her, "But, we need to let her explore." I nod in agreement with Jolteon.

After a few minutes of talking, "The ferry will leave for the Orre Region in a few minutes." "Something's not right." I said, "What do you mean?" Carol asked, "Mew and Glaci should have been back by now." "Now that you mention it, they should have-" Jolteon stopped himself and started to sniff the air. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he continued his sniffing, then his eyes shot open, "No." he said, before he took off into the forest. "Jolteon!" I called out, Glaceon followed him, "Glaceon!" "Kage, let's follow them." Carol said, before she followed them, "Aw, geez." I groaned. I chased after them. I managed to catch up with them in seconds, we found a clearing with Mew laying on the ground, "Mew!" I yelled, I picked her up, she was covered with Bite marks, "Mew, what happened?" Mew looked at me with tearful eyes. _"They took her."_ She told me, "They took who?" I asked her, _"They took Glaci."_ "Kage, what is she saying?" Jolteon asked me, Mew was still too young to talk telepathically. "Someone kidnapped Glaci." I told them.

I called Mewtwo to heal Mew. Jolteon was comforting Glaceon, she had tears streaming down her face onto Jolteon's chest. Carol was holding Mew while she was being healed. "Mew, can you describe the Pokemon that attacked you?" I asked her, _"Well, there was four of them and they kind of looked like Glaceon."_ she said, "What was the difference?" _"They had skin like the Snake Pokemon."_ "They had scales. What else?" _"Their tales were like fish."_ "They were Vaporeons." Jolteon looked at Mew, "Hold on." he said, "Did you hear names?" _"There was one named 'Violet' and there was one who had an old raspy voice."_ "I knew a Vaporeon named Violet and that other Vaporeon." he began to give off electrical sparks. He stood up and walked through some bushes, then we heard a roar of anger and lightening bolts shot through the air. I stood up and followed Jolteon. I saw him pacing with a violent electrical current, his angry huffing could be heard from where I was standing. He roared again and lightening bolts shot from his body, "Jolteon, what's wrong?" I asked him, "Is there any reason for me to be happy?" He yelled, "Let's throw a big party, because I'm so damn happy all of a sudden!" "Jolteon, calm down!" "Why should I calm down?" "You just lash out at me for no reason." "I have a reason!" "Then, what is your reason?" "It's that bastard, Vortex!" I was silent, "Vortex?" I turned to see Glaceon, still with tears, "Isn't that your Father?" she asked, "Last time I remember, he said I wasn't his son." "But, what does he want Glaci for?" I asked.

Vaporeon Territory (Same time Mew was describing)

A lone Vaporeon made his way to his den, with a leaf filled with berries in his mouth. He walked in his den to find his mate, who is in her second week, laying in their bed, she turned her head around to see him. "I take it, your hunt didn't go well?" she asked, "I was trailing a Stantler, but the rain was about to start so I decided to get these." he placed the leaf in front of her. The leaf unfold to revel Mago Berries. "You know these are my favorites." she said, "That's why I got them." they were about to nudged their heads together until, "Jet! Mizu!" an old raspy voice shouted, they looked at their den's entrance, "Alpha." Jet said, "I have a job for the two of you." "What is it?" Mizu asked. The Alpha turned to the entrance, "Violet!" he yelled, a Vaporeon with violet eyes walked in with a knocked out shiny Glaceon in her mouth, she placed it on Jet's and Mizu's bed, "You two are going to watch this Glaceon until further notice." with that he and Violet left. "Jet." Mizu said, "What's wrong?" "This Glaceon is about the same size as an Eevee." "Are you saying that it's a pup?"

An hour past, the young Glaceon stirred in her sleep. She cracked her eyes open and saw Jet and Mizu enjoying Mago Berries, her eyes shot open. "Well look who's up." Jet said, cheerfully, Mizu turned to see the Glaceon, "Glad to see that you're up." the Glaceon scooted back into a corner, with fear in her eyes, like she had just seen a Gengar. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Mizu told her, she started to develop tears in her eyes. "Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" the Glaceon asked, "We don't know where your parents are." Jet replied. The Glaceon started to shed tears, "It's ok, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Mizu reassured her. The Glaceon started to calm down, "Do you have a name?" Jet asked her, "Glaci." she replied, "I'm Jet and this is my mate, Mizu" "Would you like a Mago Berry?" Mizu asked Glaci, she gave a short nod from her corner, still afraid to trust them. Jet brought her a Mago Berry, Glaci was about take a bite of the Berry until, "Jet, Mizu?" an old but kind voice asked. They looked at the entrance to see an elder Vaporeon, "Lady Sapphire." Mizu said, the Vaporeon entered the den, "I came here to see the Glaceon, my mate brought here." "She's a little frighten of us." Jet told the Alpha. She walk to Glaci and looked at her, Sapphire then developed tears. "Lady Sapphire?" Mizu asked, "What's wrong?" "It's just." was all she said, "What?" Jet asked, "This Glaceon, reminds me of my son."

Campsite (Kage's P.O.V.)

"I'll think of way to find Glaci." I told Jolteon, "You want to know where they are? I'll find the territory myself." Jolteon huffed. He began to walk into the forest, but I jumped in his way in my wolf form. "Get out of my way Kage!" he growled, _"I can't let you do this, Jolteon."_ I told him, "I'm not your Pokemon remember?" _"I know you and your family are still wild Pokemon, but that doesn't mean I can't stop you from making a fatal mistake." _"What are you talking about?" "Vortex is probably using Glaci to lure you into a trap." Glaceon said, between dry sobs. Jolteon and I looked at her, _"I'll leave you two alone."_ I walked through the bushes to find Carol with Mew sleeping in her arms, and Mewtwo leaning on a tree resting. _"Glaceon's talking to Jolteon?" _she asked, _"Yeah."_ I replied,_ "I hope she can talk some since into him."_ _"I'm sure Glaceon can talk to him."_

(Jolteon's P.O.V.)

"Glaceon." was all I could say to her. I know she's devastated that my Father took Glaci, "I don't want you to do any until Kage can think of a way to find her." she said between dry sobs, "This our daughter we're talking about." I told her, "If anything happened to her," I started to develop tears, "I just can't bare the thought of losing her!" At this point, tears were steaming down my face. I felt Glaceon nuzzling my chin to comfort me, "I care for her too, Jolteon." she told me, "So does Kage and Carol." she told me, "Kage will think of a way to get her back." I gave her a short nod, we headed back to Kage and Carol.

Thirty minutes later, I told Kage I would let his plan go first, "So what is your plan?" I asked him, right before we heard distant thunder, _"I'll go with the rain, it'll cover my scent."_ he told us, "Don't you want us to come with you?" Glaceon him, _"When I find Glaci, I'll contact Mewtwo to Teleport you two to my location."_ Kage replied, I looked at Mewtwo, _"I will Teleport them, when you contact me, those Vaporeons must pay for what they did to Mew." _"I forgot you treat Mew like a daughter." I told him, _"If you say anything, I'll kill you."_ I looked back at Kage, "If this plan works," _"It will work." _"Let me finish." I told him, "But if we bump into Vortex, you have to let take care of him." _"It's a deal."_ he replied. He took off into the forest, as the rain started to pour down.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

I started to head towards the lake, I figured that would be the best spot to look for Vaporeons. As a ran through the trees and bushes, stopping at any wild Pokemon if they have seen any Vaporeons. The replies were always the same, "Sorry I haven't seen any Vaporeons." I started to get worried, that I was heading in the wrong direction until, "Hey you!" a voice called out to me from a cave, I looked into the cave, the voice came from a Mightyena, "Get in here!" I ran in the cave, I saw another Mightyena with three Poochyenas. "What are you doing running in the rain?" the male asked me, "Wait." the female said, "Aren't you the Pokemon asking for a Vaporeon pack?" she asked me, _"Yeah." _"Why are you asking for that?" _"The Alpha of the pack kidnapped my friend's pup."_ I replied, "That's terrible." she replied, _"That's why I'm looking for the pack." _"I can help you, but we have to wait until the rain passes." the male said, _"I'm using the rain to cover my scent." _I told him. He gave me a nod, then he walked to his mate, "I'll be back." he told her, he then turned to his pups, "Stay with your mother, you three." he told them. The two of us took off, in the same direction that I was heading.

After ten minutes, the Mightyena stopped in his tracks, _"What's wrong?" _I asked him, "This is as far as I will go." he replied, "The territory is straight ahead. Be careful." I thanked him for his help, he headed back to his den and I headed towards the territory. The rain continued to pour down, I began to think that Kyogre was nearby, but I couldn't sense him anywhere. I found the territory, and I didn't see any Vaporeons which made it easier for me. I thought it would be easy, until I took a step in front of a den. A Hydro Pump shot from the den, I managed to dodge the attack, a Vaporeon walked out of the den, "You thought you could walk in here without us knowing didn't you, Freewill Trainer?" the Vaporeon asked, with a sly feminine voice. _"How do you know who I am?" _I asked her. She gave an evil muffled giggle, then she turned back to the den, "Hunting party." she called into the den. About twenty more Vaporeons came walking out of the den, the last one had a vine in its mouth and the other end of the vine was a Gardevoir with her hands tied. "This little slut's Psychic powers surpasses that of any normal Psychic Pokemon." she said, _"What do you mean?"_ I asked, "You know the move Future Sight?" _"Yeah. It's a Psychic-type move, which the user sends a psychic blast two minutes into the future during battle." _"Yes." she gave a nod to the Vaporeon holding the vine. He yanked the vine, which cause the Gardevoir to yell in pain and she fell to her knees. "She can use it to actually SEE into the future." she said, _"So, that's how you knew Jolteon was still alive."_ I growled, "Yes, and this slut knows not to talk to anyone without permission from the Alpha." I started to get angry with this Vaporeon's attitude towards the Gardevoir. "Take him down, I'm sure the Alpha would be pleased to know we captured the Freewill Trainer."

She said walking away from me, _"You're not going anywhere!"_ I growled, I made a move towards her, but the other Vaporeons got in my way, "Where do you think you're going?" they jokingly asked, one of them jumped me from behind, I managed to get a hold on him by his paw and slammed him to the ground. The others, minus the leader and the one holding the vine, started to fire Hydro Pump. All that I could do was dodge the attacks, I couldn't counter, so I taunted them. _"Come on! Is that all you got!" _I snarled, I heard another fire from the distant, but a flash of lightening went off and I didn't see the attack coming at me from the right. The attack hit me, I flew though the air and slammed into a boulder, I tried to get up but then a finned tail slammed the back of my head. I knew I was outnumbered, so I decide to act like I was knocked out. I listen to what they were saying, "So this is the Freewill Trainer?" asked an old raspy voice, "Yes, Alpha." I squint my eyes open to see what was happening, I saw the Alpha walk to the Gardevoir, "You said the Freewill Trainer was a human." he said to her, "He is." she replied. The Alpha swung his tail and smacked her in her face, she yelled in pain as she hit the ground. The Alpha gave the Vaporeon holding the vine a nod, he swung the vine over a tree branch that was over the den he came from and yanked it. The Gardevoir yelled again from her arms being forcible pulled up, I saw that she had tears in her eyes, "I may be old, but I'm not blind." the Alpha growled, "That is not a human!" "I'm sorry, Master Vortex." she said, "Not yet, you're not." he looked at the Vaporeon with the vine, "Tide." "Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth, "She's yours to do whatever you want to do." the Gardevoir started to shed tears, "No! Master, please I won't do it again!" she pled, "You know the punishment," Vortex replied, "if you disobey my orders, one of the males gets to rape you until he is satisfied." he started to walk away as Tide was dragging the Gardevoir into a den, "Alpha?" asked the hunting leader, "What, Violet?" he replied, "What do you want to do with him?" Vortex looked at me, "Take him to the Betas." I saw Violet walking towards me, "One thing." I heard Vortex say, "Yes, Alpha?" he walked up to me and smacked his tail across my head, "Next time, make sure he's truly knocked out."

I felt water spraying on my head, I opened my eyes and shook the water off of my head. "So, you're finally up?" I heard a voice over my head, "I've been using my Hydro Pump for an hour now, to stop the swelling on your head." I saw another Vaporeon looking down at me, _"Thanks."_ I said, "I was surprised that you didn't pass out from the Alpha's Hydro Cannon." he told me. I looked around the den, I saw another Vaporeon sleeping on a grass bed, _"That's your mate?"_ I asked, "Yeah, in her second week with our pup." he replied. I looked in a corner and saw Glaci snuggle into it, I turned back to the Vaporeon, _"Did you do anything to that Glaceon?"_ I snarled, "Neither of us touched her." he replied, "Do you know her?" _"Yes I do, and I know her parents." _I heard someone stirring in their sleep, the Vaporeon and I looked at the other Vaporeon waking up. The male walked over to her, "Did we wake you up?" he asked, "No, due to this," she gestured to her stomach, "I tend to wake up randomly." she looked at me, "Who's this?" "I don't know. Violet dropped him off, telling us to watch him." _"I'm here for Glaci,"_ I told them, _"but I need to get her parents here."_ "How are you going to do that?" I didn't respond to his question, I was already contacting Mewtwo. _"Mewtwo, I found Glaci. Teleport Jolteon and Glaceon to my location." "Alright, they'll be there in a few seconds."_ just like he said, Jolteon and Glaceon appeared next to me. Jolteon looked around the den, I noticed he saw Glaci and looked at the male Vaporeon, and looked back and forth between them. He produced a violent electrical current, "You're going to pay for taking my daughter!" he roared, "Whoa, whoa! We didn't do anything to her!" the Vaporeon replied. Jolteon's current stopped just as he started it, "Wait a minute, I know you." Jolteon said to the Vaporeon, "Jet?" "How do you know my name?" he asked, _"If this is Jet," _I said, I looked over at the female, _"Then is that Mizu?"_ "Yeah, last time you two saw me, I was an Eevee." both of their eyes snapped open. "I don't believe it." Jet replied, "You're the Alpha's pup." Mizu said with a smile, "Not anymore, if you forgot." Jolteon growled, "I still can't believe your father tried to kill you." Glaceon growled. I was surprised at this, Glaceon rarely growls but then again if some tried to kill me, "Hey Kage, you Ok?" Jolteon asked me, I looked at him, _"Yeah, just thinking that's all."_ I told him. "Wait, _you're_ the Freewill Trainer?" Jet asked me, shocked. I looked at him, _"I'm like this because of an illegal experiment."_ I told him, _"But thanks to a friend, I can change back into a human." _the five of us heard Glaci stirring in her sleep, she opened her, she looked at me and I motioned my head to her parents. Getting the clue Glaci saw Jolteon and Glaceon, "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled, with streaming tears, she ran over to her parents. The three of them nudged their heads against each others, I couldn't help but to smile at them. I turned towards the den's entrance, "Wait, Kage where are you going?" Jolteon asked me, _"To take care of something." _I replied, _"I'll be back." _I turned around to the entrance, only to come face to face with another Vaporeon. "If you're going somewhere, I would take the back exit." she said, with old but kind voice. _"You must be the Alpha's mate." _I said, "I am." she replied, I looked back at Jolteon, _"Hey, Jolteon?"_ I asked him, "What is it?" he asked, walking towards me, _"Recognized this Vaporeon?" _I asked him. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Jolteon let out a sigh, "Hey, Mom." he said, to the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon started to shed tears, but she was smiling, she was shedding tears of joy. "My little Eevee." she said, she then placed her head over Jolteon's and continued to shed tears, "Thank the Legendaries, you're still alive." she said, "I preyed to them to make sure you were alive and well, ever since what your father did to you." "Jolteon?" Glaceon asked, "This is your mother?" "Yeah." Jolteon told his mate, he moved his head from his mother's, "Mom there's someone I want you to meet." he told her. They walked to Glaceon and Glaci, "This is my mate, Glaceon." Jolteon introduced, "You did well picking a mate, Son." his mother told him, "She beautiful." "Thank you, Jolteon told me how beautiful you are." Glaceon told her, Jolteon looked at Glaci, who was hiding behind her mother, "And this is our daughter, Glaci." Jolteon said, "I had a feeling she was yours." his mother said, "she may look like her mother, but she reminded me of you." Glaceon looked at Glaci, "Glaci it's ok, this Vaporeon is Daddy's Mommy." I saw Jolteon's mother chuckle to herself. Glaci slowly walked out from behind her mother, Jolteon's mother lowered herself trying not to frighten her granddaughter, "Hello sweetie, I'm your grandmommy." she said ,trying to hold back some chuckles. _"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment."_ I said, _"But you said that there is a back exit?"_ Jolteon's mother looked at Jet, "Would you show him, Jet?" she asked him, "Of course, Lady Sapphire." I followed Jet to the back of his den, all I saw was the wall and a patch of grass, _"Uh, Jet?"_ I asked him, "Yeah?" _"Is the exit that patch of grass?"_ "Yup. A few years ago, a Leafeon attack force dug holes that leads to each den." he told me, _"Why?"_ I asked, "You saw what the Alpha does to that Gardevoir?" _ "Now you know where I'm going."_ "They were trying to take the females, including those who haves mates, for their own pleasure." _"Did they fail?"_ "Thankfully, they did." _"So, instead of fixing the holes, you use them as an escape exit?" _"Yeah." he removed the grass, revealing the hole. "So, why are you heading for the Gardevoir?" Jet asked me, _"No one deserves to be force to stay here and constantly get raped over and over again."_ "I agree." I went through the hole and heard Jet covering it back up, it was pitch black down there, _"Thanks Jet! It's not like I needed the light!"_ I yelled, "Sorry, but I never know when the Alpha will drop by!" he yelled back, _"Ok, I understand."_ I crawled my way to the end of the tunnel, once out the first thing I did, and I don't know why, I shook the dirt out of my fur. _"Heh, that was kind of fun to do."_ I laugh at myself, I looked behind me, I was at the territory outskirts. I ran to the area that I first came into the territory.

After about ten minutes, I was at the spot where I was ambushed, I couldn't find the Vaporeon named, Tide anywhere, but then I heard it, a cry out in pain. My ears twitched in the direction of the cry, I slowly walked to a den that I heard the cry. I looked into the den, I saw Gardevoir with her hands tied over her head, tears streaming down her face, and a Vaporeon pumping in and out of her. "Are you ready for my fourteenth load?" Tide sarcastically asked, "No! Please stop!" Gardevoir begged between sobs, "I'm not satisfied yet, and who wants to when the single males has a chance with a sexy Pokemon like you?" Gardevoir screamed in pain as Tide inserted his knot inside her. I used Extremespeed to ram Tide away from Gardevoir, but forgot about his knot which cause Gardevoir to scream on top of her lungs. "What's the big idea?" he demanded. Once he saw me, his eyes snapped wide open, "The prisoner is-" I cut him off sentence by sinking my fangs into his throat, _"There is no way in Hell I'm letting you call for help!"_ I snarled, Tide was gasping for breath or he was trying to say something, _"Talk in your head, for that is what I'm doing!" "I can't breathe!" "That's the idea, it's called 'Suffocation' you idiot!" "Please let me live!" "After what did to my friends' pup? After what did to Gardevoir? NO WAY!"_ I sank fang deeper into throat until a spray of blood came out of his throat. I let his body fall to the ground, I physically flinched from the blood in my mouth, _"Ugh, I hate the taste of blood in my mouth." _I told myself.

(I know what you're thinking, when Kage was in the Sharigan Rage he didn't mind the taste of blood, well he is not in control of his actions when that happens.)

Hearing quiet sobbing I looked at the Gardevoir, she was still in her arms over the head dangling position. I ran to her and looked at her. When she looked at me, I saw fear in her eyes,_ "It's ok, I'm here to help you." _I tried to reassure her, "Lies! You just couldn't wait for Master Vortex to tell you to have your way with me!" Gardevoir managed to sob out. Seeing me in my wolf form, I guess she wouldn't believe anything I would said. I thought of a way to show her I would not harm her, I changed back to a human and placed my hand on her shoulder. I saw her flinch and cringe from my touch, she then realized that it was my hand not a paw that touched her, "Really, I'm here to help you." I told her. The Gardevoir looked at me, with tears streaming down her face, "Who are you?" she asked, "I'm the Freewill Trainer." the Gardevoir looked at me with shock, "I was right?" she asked, "About the wolf being me? Yes." I used Metal Claw to cut the vine around her hands. Before she fell, I grabbed her and helped her up. "Are you able to stand?" I asked her, she gave me a short nod. I walked her to the den's entrance, I looked out of the den and scanned the area. I saw no Vaporeons, "Ok, we're clear." I told Gardevoir, "Not for long." she replied, I looked at her, "What do you mean?" "I used Future Sight the moment you freed me," Gardevoir explained, "Master- I mean the Alpha, is on his way to your friends." "Then we need to get going, I'll get a friend to take you to my campsite." "No need. I know where it is and I'll tell your friend and your mate." "For future reference, can you not look into my future, please?" I asked her. "Of course." Gardevoir used Teleport, the moment she was gone, I looked around to make sure that no Vaporeons were patrolling the area. When I saw no one near the cave, I turned wolf, and used Extremespeed to get back to my friends.

(Jolteon's P.O.V.)

I watched as my mate washed our daughter, I couldn't help smiling at them. "You have a great family, Son." my mother told me, I looked at her, "I know." I replied. I looked back at Glaceon, who just finished cleaning Glaci. "There you go, sweetie." Glaceon said, "Thanks, Mommy." I had to ask my Mother something before things get worse. "Mom." "What is it, Son?" she asked me, "Why does Vortex hate Jolteons so much?" she let out a sigh, "You're grandmother was a Jolteon." I was stunned. "She was a Jolteon?" "Yes. You're grandfather, a Vaporeon, when he was young, he went out hunting." my Mother explained, "He found a Buneary and he jumped at it, but instead bumped his head against a Jolteon. They were about to fight each other, but fell in love, instead." "But that, doesn't-" "I'm getting there. After they fell in love, they met each other in secret from that point on. Your grandmother was in heat one night and they mated. Few weeks later, your Father was born." "I guess their secret love didn't last long." "No, it didn't. One night she was followed by her pack's hunting party. They found them and were ordered to kill them for mating outside the pack. Your grandfather fought them, killing some of them, before they killed him." I noticed that Glaceon was listening as well. "Then, they attacked her and your father. But, she held on to life long enough to get him to our pack. She told the Alphas, your great-grandparents, that Vortex was their grandson. At first they didn't believe her, but she told them his name and other secrets he only told them." "What happened to my grandmother?" "After they agreed to take Vortex under their care, she just fell asleep and never woke up." I couldn't believe what I was just told. "Daddy's Mommy?" Glaci asked my Mother, "Yes, sweetie?" "Why is Daddy upset?" "It's just something that my Dad never told me." I told her. Glaceon walked up to me and whispered, "I'm sorry Jolteon." _"Guys."_ we looked at Jet's and Mizu's den entrance, Kage was standing there panting, _"We need to go, now!"_ he told us, "Why? What's wrong?" I asked him, _"Vortex is on his way here."_ I didn't him how he knew that, all I knew was this was my chance. _"Don't even think about that, Jolteon." _"Kage, I have to do this. We made a deal-" _"The deal was if we bumped into him, not wait for him to bump into us!"_ "He kidnapped my daughter! I can't let him get away with that!" _"He had an ambush set up for me before I got here! You don't think I want to get even with him?"_ "He what?" _"He had an ambush waiting for me."_ I let out a sigh, "Alright. Lets get out of here." I turned to Glaceon, she already had Glaci in her mouth. I looked back at my mother, "I guess this is good-bye." "Take of yourself and your family." "I will." we followed Kage to get out of the territory.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

We ran through the territory, but I notice something was wrong, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Kage, what's wrong?" Jolteon asked me, _"Something's not right. Where are the guards?" _I replied, "Now that you mention it, there should have been at least a few Vaporeons chasing us." Glaceon added through gritted teeth. As if on cue, we were surrounded by Vaporeons. Jolteon and I got into our fighting stance, waiting for one of them to make a move. "Well, if it isn't the traitor of the pack." an old raspy voice said, Jolteon started to growl, "Why don't you come out and face me, you coward!" he yelled. In front of us the Vaporeons stepped aside and Vortex stepped forward, "You wish to fight me? I don't think you're strong enough." "I know I'm stronger than you, old man!" I knew he had Vortex tricked, "Fine. I'll kill you first, then your Bitch, and finally that damnable pup of yours."

Glaceon and I backed up for the fight. "Kage?" Glaceon asked, _"Yeah?"_ "Do you think Jolteon can win?" _"Yeah, he knows Thunder and Volt Tackle. Vortex knows Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon. Plus Jolteon's faster." _The fight started with Jolteon firing his Thunder, Vortex dodged it then fired Hydro Pump. Jolteon jumped over it then fired Pin Missile. Vortex blast through the attack with Aqua Jet and rammed Jolteon into the ground. I heard Jolteon yell out in pain, he struggled to stand but Vortex fired Hydro Cannon at him. Glaceon watched in horror as Jolteon slammed into a boulder, he tried to stand, but fell back down. "Ha! Looks like you leg is broken again!" Vortex yelled, "Damn you!" Jolteon growled, trying to stand up again. "Don't bother, I already won. I think I'll make you watch me kill those two first." Vortex started to walk towards Glaceon and Glaci. I stepped in front of him, _"You'll have to get pass me first!"_ I snarled, "Please , you're not a challenge." I heard Jolteon roar in anger and a large burst of electricity erupted from his body. Vortex looked back Jolteon was standing and he was pissed, "YOU WILL NOT LAY A PAW ON THEM WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING!" Jolteon charged at Vortex and slammed him with Volt Tackle. Vortex screamed in pain as he and Jolteon continued flying towards a limb of a tree. We heard a spine chilling scream, everyone went to see what happened. After ten minutes, I saw Jolteon lying on the ground, _"Hey, Jolteon! Are you ok?"_ he didn't respond but he was still breathing. I looked around for Vortex, he had a tree limb jabbing out of his side and he was gasping for breath. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled out, _"That happens to be your mate!"_ I yelled back. The other Vaporeons were ready to attack us, I dashed towards Vortex and sank my fangs into his neck, _"Take a step towards them and I'll kill your Alpha!"_ I threaten, the Vaporeons stopped in their tracks, "Get this monster off of me!" I sank my fangs deeper, _"The only monster here, is you. You tried to kill your son, you threaten to kill your granddaughter, and you had another Pokemon as a slave! You're the monster here and everyone here knows it!" _I snarled. After I said that, the pack muttered among itself. I released Vortex from my grasp, _"You have betrayed your pack, and they agree with me."_ I began to walk back to Jolteon. I heard Vortex running towards me, "You turned my pack against me! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled, I looked behind me to see him jumped at me, out of nowhere Jolteon jumped towards him and used Double Kick. Vortex went flying towards a tree branch, it pierced through his back and out his chest. The branched snapped from the tree and he fell to the ground, Vortex continued to gasp for air, "You- you will n-not le-leave th-this place a-alive." were his last words, before he stopped breathing. I looked at Jolteon, he was panting and was struggling to stand, _"Jolteon, You ok?"_ I asked, "I have a broken leg, would you be ok?"_ "I guess not."_

Later, I was hold Jolteon and Glaceon and Glaci were standing next to me, ready to leave. "You think you'll be able to run the pack by yourself?" I asked Sapphire, "To tell you the truth, I was thinking of passing the title to someone else." she replied, "Who's that, Mom?" Jolteon asked, "I was thinking having Jet and Mizu as the next Alphas." "Will you help them lead the pack?" Glaceon asked, "Yes, until they're ready." we said our good byes and we headed back to camp.

After about thirty minutes, we made it back to the campsite. I saw Mew still sleeping in Carol's arms, Mewtwo was still leaning against the tree, and Carol talking to Gardevoir. "We're back." Carol looked up to me, "Thank Lugia you're alright." "Except, Jolteon's leg is broken." I set him down gently and Glaceon laid down next to him with Glaci next to her. I looked at Gardevoir, "How are feeling?" I asked her, "I'm doing much better, thank you for saving me." "I couldn't leave you there." Gardevoir looked worried, "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry. I looked into your future." "I asked you not to do that." "Kage I asked her too." Carol told me, "What?" "She said she saw something important." I saw that Carol worried about it, I turned back to Gardevoir, "What did you see?" "In the Sinnoh Region, A Mightyena is trying to rule the region by killing any human in his way." "We just came that region." "You were in a part that has not been touched by him." I thought over what she told me. "I'll stop him." "You won't be alone there is a human there that has a Houndoom as a mate." "I'll keep an eye out for him." I pulled the Ocarina out and played the Melody of the Skies, we heard a loud roar and then Rayquaza soared from the sky, landing in front of me. "Why have you called me?" he growled, "I need to get to the Sinnoh Region." Rayquaza let out a huff, "I am the Lord of the Skies. Controller of the Weather. You call me to-" "There's a Mightyena there killing anyone who stands in his way of total world domination." I snapped at him. He looked at me bearing his fangs, "Fine. Get on." he said. I looked at Carol, "Will be ok?" "I'll manage." I climbed onto Rayquaza's back and he took off into the sky, heading to the Sinnoh Region.


	12. Pure Rage! Kage vs Malak

Ch. 11: Pure Rage! Freewill Trainer vs. Demonic Mightyena

(This chapter crosses over with Houndude's story Karyme: the Perfect Love)

Rayquaza and I flew over the Sinnoh Region, but it was different, buildings were in disrepair, some were destroyed, and I even saw a sign that read "All Hail Master Malak!" the name really confused me, _"Master Malak?"_ I thought to myself, _"This sounds more of a human's doing then a Pokemon."_ I looked at Rayquaza, it looked like he was in deep thought as he flew. "Hey, Rayquaza?" I asked, he blinked his eyes a few times, "What?" he growled, "What were you thinking?" "What makes you think I was thinking about anything?" he snarled, "Well, we about to fly into a building." I pointed in front of us. Rayquaza turned his head forward, only to see a brick wall. He rammed into and through the building, I held on as we slammed into the ground a skidded into a forest that was close by the building. We came to a stop, I looked around, some of the trees were either pushed aside or ripped apart. Rayquaza was knocked out but it looked like he was regaining consciousness. "Are you ok, Rayquaza?" I asked him, Rayquaza roared in anger and threw me off of him. I slammed into a tree, I groaned in pain as I stood up, "What the Hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, he glared his yellow piercing eyes at me, "I don't care if you are the Chosen One of the Legendaries! You can get to where you need to go by yourself!" he roared, before taking off into the sky and out of sight. I bushed my hand through my hair, "What's wrong with him?" I asked myself. I felt around my head for my hood, but felt nothing, I looked over my shoulder and the cloak wasn't there. "Oh no, I can't believe I lost the cloak Carol gave me." I started to look for it, I looked in the building we smashed through and the trees. I was about to give up, until I saw something in the ground. It looked like the cloak, I grab the cloak and carefully pulled it out of the ground. I was relieved that I found it, but what I found was the remains. "Oh, man. It's torn to shreds." my ears drooped down, I had this cloak for a day and it's destroyed. I decided to take the remains of my cloak with me and I started to walk in the direction Rayquaza was flying.

I walked for what seemed like an hour, as I walked I heard gunfire, explosions, and dying screams. _"How can one Pokemon cause all of this?"_ I questioned myself, I heard someone or something moaning in pain. I followed the moaning into a clearing, I saw bodies of human and Pokemon all over the area. I heard the moaning again and found the source, a human soldier about to die was looking at me. "Who or what are you?" he asked me, I walked up to him and kneeled next to him, "I'm an ally." I told him, "What happened here?" I asked, indicating the bodies. The soldier coughed up some blood, "My squad was sent to capture or kill the Mightyena leading these Pokemon," he coughed again and gasped for breath, "but we were ambushed." he held out his hand and grabbed my hand, "If you are an ally, please do what you can." "What do you mean?" I asked him, with a little panic. "If you can't kill the Mightyena, then capture him." I felt an object placed into my hand. The soldier continued to gasp for breath, then he stopped gasping and laid still. I looked at the object that was place in my hand, It looked like one of the capturing ball. I pressed the button to activate it, once it was activated I saw what it truly was. I dropped the ball and watched it as it hit the ground, "A Master ball." I said to myself, _"There is no way in Hell, I'll carry that damnable thing."_ I was about to walk away from the ball, but what the soldier said filled my ears, _"Please do what you can."_ I looked back at the ball, I did come back to this region to stop the Mightyena. I picked the ball up, deactivated it, and put it in my pocket. I heard a twig snap and looked in the direction the twig snapped. A group of Pokemon lead by a Weavile came into the clearing, "Well, what do we have here, my comrades?" the Weavile asked the other Pokemon, "Another human that doesn't know it's place." a Houndour replied, "That's what exactly what it is." from what I saw the Weavile was the leader. "So, you're the reason everyone here is dead." I growled, the Weavile motioned his claw and the other Pokemon surround me, the Houndour, a Flareon, a Growlithe, and an Absol took their position around me, "You should know that this is no longer your kind's world." the Weavile growled, "It belongs to Master Malak!" he yelled on top of his lungs. Once he said the name Malak, I narrowed my eyes and extended my claws, which gave a sliver glow, "Is that the Mightyena?" I asked, "Where is he?" the Weavile gave an evil grin on his face, "You won't live long enough to find him." he replied, "KILL HIM!" I heard the Absol leap at me from my left, I ducked under neither her, and slashed my claws across her chest. She landed on her side with a thud and was screaming in pain, "How is that possible?" she yelled. The Houndour jumped at me, bearing his fangs. I slid to the right to avoid his fangs, then I slammed my elbow into back, he landed next Absol. The Flareon blasted a powerful flamethrower, but I mange to narrowly dodge it. I rushed towards her and kicked her in the side, she flew into a rock, after she slammed into the rock she wasn't moving or breathing. I turned to the Growlithe, he was shaking with fear and started to shed tears. "Your 'Fake Tears' attack will not work on me." I told him, "T-this isn't 'F-Fake T-Tears'." he cried, I finally notice that this Growlithe was a pup, "Look out!" I turned to see the Weavile tackle me to the ground and then he jabbed his claws into my shoulder. I yelled in pain as his claws pressed against my bones, "I don't know how you're able to use our kinds' attacks," he snarled, "but it doesn't matter!" (Ha! Song pun!) he looked at the Growlithe, "Then I'll deal with you, traitor!" I saw the Growlithe shed more tears, I couldn't let him hurt the little guy, I grabbed his arm and forcible removed his claws, ignoring the pain. "How is this possible?" he asked, once his claws were removed, I slammed him to the ground and jabbed my claws into his chest. He screamed in pain, but then started gasping for air, "Where is this Malak Pokemon?" I demanded, "Tell me and I'll end your suffering!" the Weavile glared at me, "I will never betray, Master Malak!" he yelled, "I would rather die!" I growled at him and raised my free arm, "So, be it!" the Weavile's eyes widening, "Wait! You're serious?" he asked, "I'll tell you, just don't kill-" I swung my claws, slicing his throat open. I removed my claws from the corpse, "Like you said, you'll rather die then betray him." I coldly said to it. I looked at the Growlithe, "P-please d-d-don't kill me." he begged, I shook my head, "Go back to your parents, they must be worried about you." I calmly told him. He nodded to me and ran off into the forest, I heard the Houndour groan in pain as he stood up. He looked at the Absol, "You ok?" he asked her, she nodded to him, "Yeah, I think so." "Hey." I called to them, they both looked at me, "Sorry if I was too rough for you two, It was only self-defense." the Houndour growled at me, but the Absol stepped in front of him. "Thank you for sparing us." she said, "We were told that all humans were cruel." "Not all of them." I replied, with that said they both walked into the forest. I grabbed the should that the Weavile hit, _"Damn! I have to get this wound treated or else I risk it getting infected."_ I heard another twig snap, I saw some bushes shifting. I removed my hand from my shoulder and caused it to glow sliver again. "I am not in the mood for this!" I snarled, to my surprise a human and a Houndoom walked out from the bushed. I didn't lower my guard, "When did you get here?" I asked them, "We arrived before the fight started." the human told me, I narrowed my eyes, "And you didn't think it was a good idea, to help me?" I asked, "We were going to help you," the Houndoom replied, "but then we saw you using Metal Claw." "Which you are now pointing at us." the human added, "How do I know you're not with Malak?" I growled, the human started to get angry, "That bastard killed my Pikachu and tried to kill us!" he yelled at me, my claws dimmed out, "So, you are after the same Pokemon I'm after?" I asked them, "We are." the Houndoom replied. I felt the pain in my shoulder build up I grabbed it again and unknowingly exposed my fangs. "Damn it!" I yelled.

Later that afternoon, I found out that the human and the Houndoom were not the only ones who watched the fight, there was another Houndoom, a Poochyena, two Lucarios, and a Feraligatr with them. The human had just finished warping a bandage around my shoulder, "There you go." he said, "With the Herbs that Ryo mixed, your shoulder will be fully healed by tomorrow." "Thanks." I replied. I looked around at the other Pokemon, "So, should we get introductions out of the way?" I asked, I saw six heads nodding at that idea, "Which one of you is Ryo?" I asked, the Feraligatr raised his claw, "That would be me." I looked at the Lucarios, "And you two?" I asked, "My name is Luna," the first Lucario introduced herself, "and this is my daughter, Mytka." the second Lucario waved her paw at me, I nod my head accepting her "hello". "If she's your daughter, then where's your mate?" I asked Luna, "He's at Herathome." Luna replied, "He was injured by a Scyther." I felt stupid asking that question, "Sorry to hear that." I said, "His name's Drake by the way." Luna told me, "That name sounds to be a Dragon-type Pokemon." "Well, my Dad is a Charizard." Mytka told me, I was surprised at this. "My name's Kain." a Houndoom said, I looked over to him, "I'm Orin." introduced the Poochyena, "Nice to meet you." I said to him, "I'm Karyme." the other Houndoom said. I looked back and forth between the two, "Are you two..?" Kain gave me a disgusted look, "That's my Mom!" "But then, who's your-" "That would me." the human answered, "My name's Alex." _"Wait, Gardevoir said that a human with a Houndoom as a mate will help me stop the Mightyena."_ I thought to myself. "So what's your name?" Alex asked, "I'm Kage Uchiha." "That name rings a bell to me." Luna said to herself, "I'm not surprised if it does." I told her, "To save you time, I'm the Freewill Trainer." "The what Trainer?" Alex asked, "No way. You're the Freewill Trainer?" Luna asked me, with excitement, "Y-yeah." I replied with my ears laid back, "Luna can you tell me, what that means?" Alex asked her, "Sorry. When I was still a Wild Pokemon, I heard rumors of one Trainer who never captured a single Pokemon." She explained, "But, then how is he a Trainer then?" Kain asked, now interested, "I'm getting there. He never caught a single Pokemon, but there has been Wild Pokemon traveling with him by their own freewill." "Thus, my nickname the 'Freewill Trainer'." I finished the explanation. "Ok I get the nickname." Alex said, "But where are the Pokemon that are traveling with you?" "They are back in Kanto." I replied, "Jolteon's leg was broken after a battle, so he and his mate stayed back in the Kanto Region, while I came here." I could tell Karyme wanted to ask me a question, "Before you ask, Karyme." I told her, "You saw what I'm capable of, Metal Claw is not my technique I can use." "What other techniques do you know?" she asked. I was about to answer her question, until a sharp pain came from my eyes. I grasp my head and groan at the pain, I heard everyone asking me "What's wrong?" or "Are you ok?" I couldn't answer them, due to the pain. After a while, the pain vanished, I opened my eyes when I saw my hand there was a strange dark fog around it. I thought I was seeing things, but when my vision cleared up it was gone, _"What the Hell was that?"_ I thought to myself, "Hey, Kage?" I looked at Alex, "Are you alright?" he asked, "Yeah, just something in my eyes." I lied, "Is there a river near by?" "There's one, right through those bushes." Karyme told me, "But since we're in his territory, you better take one of us with you." I was thinking the same thing, "So who would go with me?" I asked, "Kain, why don't you go with Kage?" Alex asked his son. I notice that Kain didn't want to, but he surprised me, "Alright, Dad." he said. We both got up and walked to the bushes, but I overheard what they were saying, "Hey, Alex?" Luna asked, "What is it, Luna?" "There's something weird with Kage's aura." "What do you mean, Luna?" Karyme asked, "Kage seems like a great person, you said so yourself." "I know." she replied, "Just by looking at him, I can tell he's a great boy." "So, what's wrong with his aura?" Ryo asked, "It doesn't match him." Luna told them, "It just doesn't make sense." "Mom are you saying that in some point in his travels, his aura became tainted somehow?" Mytka asked, "That's what I'm thinking." she replied. I walked through the bushes after hearing Luna's theory. I met up with Kain at the river, "What took you so long?" he asked, "I just overheard something." I told him, "It's not important." I started to splash water into my face, I couldn't help but notice that Kain was looking at my ears or tail. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, "Does the question involve my ears and/or tail?" I looked at him, the look on his face gave a "How did I know?" message, "The ears and tail are real." I told him. "Whoa." he exclaimed, "Were you born with them?" I stopped splashing water into my face, "No I wasn't born with them." I replied coldly, "I don't want to talk about it, ok?" he nod his head, understanding my answer. "When I get to know you and the others better," I explained, "I might tell you how I got these." "Alright, to tell you now, I think my Dad might ask about it later." He said, "I bet." I chuckled. We walked back to the- campsite? I wasn't seeing things, Alex and the others had put up a tent and gathered firewood. "Dad, what's going on here?" Kain asked his father, "It'll be getting dark soon, we figure that it would best to set up camp." Alex explained. I felt bad, I probable slowed them down by getting injured, but I had to ask Alex and Karyme something. _"Alex? Karyme?"_ I called them, with the Psychic powers Mewtwo trained me to use, they both started to look around but when they both looked at me, I motioned my claws for them to follow me. When they got to me, we whispered so the others couldn't hear us. "Is there something you need?" Alex asked, "Just a question that's been bothering me for a while." I told him, "What's the question?" Karyme asked, "This may sound personal, but I need to ask." I told them, "Is Kain a Half-Breed?" "A what?" they both asked me, "A Half-Breed. Half-Human, Half-Pokemon?" I replied, "No, our Son is a full-blooded Pokemon." Karyme replied. I was surprised, "How is that possible?" I asked, "How can Kain be a full-blooded Pokemon, when Alex is a human?" "Let me explain." Alex told me, "Back home on Leynoh Island, the famous Pokemon Re-" "Bill?" I asked him, "Yeah, he was working on an experiment to temporarily transform humans into Pokemon." "Alex surprised me when I saw him as a Houndoom, but it was wonderful." Karyme added. I began growling quietly from hearing humans transforming into Pokemon. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked me, "Nothing." I growled, "I just wanted to know more about Kain, that's all." "Oh, ok." Karyme said, I walked to the others, "Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked Karyme, "I don't know." she replied. I walked past Luna, she place her paw on my shoulder, "What happen?" she asked, "I don't want to talk about it." I replied, "Something's trouble you." Luna told me, "I can tell." "You can tell a lot about me, am I right?" I snapped at her, Luna seemed shocked, "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean!" I could tell everyone was looking at us. "You looked at my Aura and then came with a theory that my Aura is tainted!" "You heard that?" she asked, "These ears of mine have great hearing! How could I not hear that?" I yelled at her, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew that already." Luna said. My facial expiration changed to a confused look, "You thought I knew about my Aura?" I asked her, "Yeah, I thought so." I looked at my hand, "Could that dark fog be my Aura?" I asked myself, "Dark fog?" Luna asked, I looked back at her, "Never mind. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized. "So am I, I should had ask you to look into your Aura." Luna said. Luna and I told the others that it was a misunderstanding.

After the site was complete and the dark of night covered the sky, we sat around the fire. I was eating a Razz Berry while everyone else was eating a meal that- to my surprise- Luna cooked up. Ryo just finished telling a joke witch everyone was laughing at, but I didn't get it, "Hey, Kage?" Orin asked, "Yeah?" "Why are you eating that Berry and not this nice meal that Luna made?" I had a feeling that question was going to pop up sooner or later. "Well, I've been on the road for a long time, the Berries grew on me." I explained, "Oh, that explains it." he replied, "You must have been on the road for years to eat the Berries." Alex joked, "That's pretty much what I said." I replied. After a while everyone except Alex, Karyme, Luna, and myself were asleep. I looked up the stars, they remind me the night that Carol and I were mates for the first few hours. "Do you have a girlfriend, Kage?" Alex asked me, "Alex. I think he has a mate." Karyme said, "Being the Freewill Trainer, I think he has one." Luna added, "Well," I started, "I do have a mate." "Oh? What is she?" Luna asked, "She's a Suicune-" "You have a Legendary as a mate?" Luna interrupted me, "I wasn't done, Luna." I told her, she seemed a little embarrassed, "She's a Suicune Half-Breed." I looked at them they all had a shocked look on their faces, "Wait, did you say 'Half-Breed'?" Alex asked, "Yeah." I replied, "I fell in love with her when we first met and she was the same way." "Is that why you asked if Kain was a Half-Breed?" Karyme asked "Yeah, If a Pokemon and a human becomes mates, there is a slight chance for a human or Pokemon to be pregnant," I explained, "but a slim chance for the Half-Breed to survive after birth." "How slim of a chance?" Luna asked, "About 3%." I replied, "She must have been lucky." Karyme said, "I bet there's not that many Half-breeds in the world." Alex added, "I met quite a few Half-breeds on my travels." I stated, "Not a lot, but still." they all agreed, "I think we should all turn in now." Alex stated, he and the ladies walked to the tent, Karyme looked back, "Are you not coming, Kage?" she asked, "In a little bit." I replied. I watched as they disappeared into the tent. I let out a sigh, "I hope everyone is ok." I said to myself, _"What are you doing in the Sinnoh Region?" _a voiced demanded inside my head. I leaped to my feet from the voice, but calmed down when I realized who it was. _"Lady Ho-Oh."_ I replied, _"I can explain." "You are abandoning the promise you made, you gave me your word that you will go to the Orre Region!" _she yelled, _"Please Milady, I can explain."_ I plead, _"Fine, let me hear it."_ Lady Ho-Oh replied. I told her everything, from what Gardevoir told me, to what happen now. _"You took the word of a Common over me?"_ she yelled, _"This Mightyena is trying to take over the world, he'll do anything, and I mean anything, to achieve his goal."_ I calmly replied, _"Why are you con-" "He could take the Kanto Region when he's done here. My mate and friends are in that region."_ I interrupted her, I didn't hear from her for a few minutes, I thought she was done talking to me. I was about to enter Alex's tent, _"Do what you can to stop this Mightyena."_ Lady Ho-Oh said, after that, there was silence.

The next morning, everyone was up and packing the campsite up. I was taking the bandages off of my shoulder When I got it off, I was surprised of how well it heal, there wasn't even a scar where the Weavile jabbed his claws. I notice that Alex was done with the tent, I asked him about what should I do with the bandages. "That's easy." he replied, "Just cut the part with the blood stain off from the rest and let Karyme or Kain burn it, then hand the rest to me." I did what he said, using my claws, I cut the blood stain part off, ask Kain to burn it, and gave the rest to Alex. "Smart way to save it." I told Alex, "Better save what we can use." he replied. He put the rest of the bandages in his pack and told the others it's time to find Malak.

We walked for a few hours, we came across a rockslide that blocked the path to Malak. "Well, judging by the way the rocks are laid out," Luna explained, "it seems that Pokemon will have no trouble of getting over it." Alex let out a sigh, "Well, looks like a hassle for you and me, right?" Alex asked me, "No. Just you." I replied. Without a second thought I began to climb the rocks with speed, balance, and grace of a Pokemon. About half way up, which wasn't very high, I looked back down and noticed nobody else was climbing, "Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to climb this mess, so we can kick Malak's ass?" I asked them, they snapped out of their shock and began to climb. I waited for them to catch up, Luna and Mytka had no trouble to get to get half way, Karyme and Kain had no trouble ether, Orin had little trouble because of his size, Ryo had some trouble, due to he size and was a Water-type and probably didn't have to climb rocks in the water. Alex was making great progress, a few feet behind Ryo. I heard rocks crumbling above me, when I looked up, a huge boulder was on it's way down. "Heads up, guys!" I yelled, everyone at the half way point, including myself moved out of the way, as the boulder rolled passed us. Ryo jumped to the left, as it was coming at him. Alex saw the boulder as well, he tried to jump out of the way, but something was wrong, "My pants are caught!" He yelled, Karyme and Kain rushed to help him, "_At the speed they're going, they'll wouldn't reach him in time!" _I thought in my head, with the others watching and without thinking, I changed forms. Once fully changed, I used Extremespeed to zip by Karyme and Kain, bypass the boulder, and rammed into Alex. I heard his pants rip, where it was caught. The boulder rolled passed us and slammed into the ground, "Thank for your help, Karyme and Kain." Alex said to me, without looking, "Uh, Dad? Mom and I are right above you." Kain replied, Alex looked at his son, "But then, who?" he looked at me, "Who or what are you?" he asked, "Alex," Mytka said, "That's him." "What?" he asked looking at her, _"This requires an explanation."_ I told them, _"I'll tell you everything when we get to the other side." _we got to the other side without any other trouble, everyone settle down and I explained the form I took, how it happened, my friend Sakura, and the Sharigan Rage. When I was done explaining, I waited for questions, "So, why were these humans transforming others into Pokemon?" Ryo asked, _"The reason; either for studying the Pokemon or using them for their propose? I do not know." _I replied. "How did you get out of that horrible place?" Karyme asked, _"I don't remember."_ I replied, _"All I remember was blacking out and the next thing I know is that the lab blew up and I was outside of it." _"How can you not remember?" Orin asked, _"My friend, Sakura, said that my eyes were different and my fur was red."_ I told him, _"As I told you, I don't remember anything when I enter the Sharigan Rage."_ "How did you enter the Rage?" Kain asked, _"I was angry at the Head Scientist who turned me into this." _I replied, _"I returned to normal after the lab was in flames." _"Do you think that you returning to normal had to do with the Scientist's death?" Mytka asked, _"Now that you mention it, Sakura did say was fine after the lab was destroyed." _I thought out loud, (No pun intended.) "The transformation could explain why your Aura is tainted." Luna suggested, _"I don't think so." _I replied, _"The DNA they used on me was from a Suicune, and they are not evil."_ "But you look nothing like a Suicune." Kain pointed out, _"That's what I don't get. They used Suicune DNA on me, yet I became this." _I replied, "Is that why you got a little angry when Karyme and I told you about me transforming into a Houndoom?" Alex asked, _"Yeah, I never knew that some people were willing to turn into a Pokemon."_ I replied, "Alex and I just wanted to start a family." Karyme stated, _"I know. He had the choice, I didn't." _I told her, _"I'm like this for the rest of my life."_ "Then, why did we see you as-" _"I had a friend train me to change my form, I didn't want to look like this every day." _I interrupted Luna, _"My fangs, claws, ears, and tail are still present when I'm in human form."_ It seemed that everyone understood what I went through. I stood up, _"Now that the questions are over," _I said as I changed my form, "lets get going." everyone agreed.

After three hours of hiking, we found a cave. "Is he in there?" I asked, "I know his scent, Malak is in there." Karyme growled, "Luna how many are in there?" Alex asked, I looked at Luna as she used her Aura Sight. My eyes started to act up again, the pain they gave me returned, _"Why now?"_ I thought, I placed my hand over my eyes, Kain saw the pain I was in, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, everyone including Luna looked at me. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, before I could answer, the pain fade away again. I removed me hand and looked at everyone and saw a blue fog around them before it faded as well. "I think my Sharigans are trying to learn the Aura Sight." I told them, "The pain came back as soon, Luna started using her Aura Sight." "That might explain why you saw a fog on your hand." Luna stated, "I can teach-" "Thanks for the offer, but we have to take care of Malak, first." I replied, "How many did you see in there, Luna?" "He's entire army." she replied, we were in for a fight. We entered the cave, everyone was in a defensive stance, incase if anything attacked us. We made our way to the center of the cave, it was huge it looked like a colosseum, Pokemon were sitting around us, growling and snarling at us. Out of all the Pokemon that were in here, one caught me attention, a Mightyena with battle scars all over it's body and its left ear was missing, "Hey, is that Mightyena up there, Malak?" I whispered to Alex, he looked at the Mightyena and glared at it, "Yeah that's him." he replied, "Well, I didn't expect you to surrender this easily, human." Malak said to Alex, "And you brought everyone you care and love to watch you die." I could tell Alex was about to do something he'll regret, I placed my arm in front of him and stepped forward, "Who said you'll fight Alex first?" I mocked, Malak glared at me, "How dare you address Master Malak that way human!" a random Pokemon yelled out, "Who the Hell are you, human?" Malak asked, "I'm known as the Freewill Trainer." I yelled, every Pokemon except Malak and a Luxray was laughing, I looked at Alex and gave him a facial message that said, "What's so funny?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, "I heard rumors of that human," Malak said, "and he's nothing but a murderous beast." I glared and growled at him, I made my claws glow sliver and nearly all of the Pokemon that was laughing stopped, "Say that to my face!" I yelled at Malak, "Unless you're nothing but a coward!" I saw Malak jump down from where he sat and got into a fighting stance, "You will regret saying that, human." he snarled. Alex and the others managed to get to a safe distance, before Malak lunged at me. I jumped back, his fangs hit the ground. I leaped at him and swung my claws, he managed to leap to the left, my claws slashed at a boulder. Malak charged and fired a Shadow Ball, I blocked it with my Metal Claw, more like caught it, and deflected it over my head. Malak was pissed, he fired a Shadow Ball one after another, I used Extremespeed to dodge each one, some I narrowly dodge. I got close to him, and grabbed him by the throat. I heard Alex and the others cheer out, "Any last words?" I asked him, "How about this?" he yelled and blast me, square in the chest with a Hyper Beam. I flew back and skid across the ground. I struggled to stand, I looked at Malak only to see a Shadow Ball slam into my chest, I yelled in pain then slammed into the wall, then everything went black.

(Going to try third-person)

Alex and the others watched as Kage fell to the ground, he was unresponsive to their cries out to him. Malak was laughing at Alex, "This is just priceless, another one of your friends killed by my powers." Malak laughed at Alex. Alex was pissed, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled, Luna and Mytka held Alex back with all their strength, "Alex, don't! He just wants to kill you!" Luna told him, "Let go of me, Luna! I need to kill him!" he yelled, Karyme jumped up, to look at Alex in the face, "Alex calm down." she begged him. Alex saw that Karyme was worried about him, he calm down, Luna and Mytka let go of him and he held her close to him. "I'm sorry, Malak just needs to pay for all the suffering he's caused." he told her, "I know. He doesn't deserve mercy." she replied. Malak however, "That's so sweet, a love that can never be real." he mocked, "That can change, with that human's-" Malak was interrupted by, someone growling. Everyone looked at Kage, he was slowly getting up and was growling. "Dad, something is wrong." Kain said, "I can feel it too." Kage's hair slowly started to change colors, Alex knew that only meant one thing, "Luna?" he asked, "Yeah?" "Didn't he say if his hair turns red, he's in the Sharigan Rage?" he asked, "Yeah." she replied. Kage's growling became louder until he let loose a roar of anger at the cave's ceiling, then a crimson color fog erupted from his body. The fog pushed up dust around him, Mytka tried to use her Aura Sight, to find Kage in the swirling dust cloud. The moment she did, she yelled in pain, "Sweetie, what happened?" Luna asked her daughter, "Kage's Aura, it's strong enough to hurt us, Mom." she replied. The dust cleared up, Kage was just standing there with the crimson fog still visible on his body, Alex was shocked beyond words. "Luna, tell me." he said, "Is that crimson fog his-" Yes." she replied, "That's his Aura." Kage looked at Malak with an evil grin, his eyes, pure red. "If you think this little stats boost can help you." Malak said, "You're wrong!" he fired a Shadow Ball, that headed right for Kage's head. It exploded, but when the smoke cleared, there was sign of it hitting him. He started to walk towards Malak, he started fire a Shadow Ball one after another, but none of them were hitting him, "His Aura is so powerful, that it acts like a shield." Mytka said, "But, can he control this power?" Ryo asked. Kage continued to walk to Malak while the Shadow Balls kept on flying at him. Kage was looking down at Malak, he slammed his hand on the back of Malak's neck, then lift him up, looking at him, face to face. "Is that the best you can do?" Kage asked evilly, "You know I can do this!" Malak yelled, firing a Hyper Beam at Kage's face, when the smoked cleared, Kage had no signs of an injury. "Was that all?" he asked, "Release me at once, and suffer the consequences!" Malak demanded. Kage pulled his free hand back, and a dark fog was focusing into his hand, then it turned to the crimson color of his Aura when he clutched his fist, "If that's what you want." Kage mocked. He swung his fist into Malak's chest, when it made contact, an explosion went off. Malak flew into a cave wall, after the hit, dark electrical sparks were going off on Kage's arm, (Best way I can explain recoil damage) "Whatever that attack was, it did a Critical Hit." Alex said, "But what about him?" Ryo asked, pointing at Kage, who began to chuckle evilly. "Why don't I tone it down to your level?" Kage mocked Malak, Kage caused his Aura to vanish. "You dare call me weak?" Malak yelled, Kage let out a laugh. "You're the weakest one in this entire cave!" he laughed, "That's why I lowered my power to match yours." "SHUT UP!" Malak roared, firing a Shadow Ball heading towards Kage. As the attack got closer to Kage, he held his hand and caught the Shadow Ball then crushed it, "That's impossible!" Malak roared, Kage began to build his Aura into his hand again, "Is he using that attack again?" Orin asked, "I don't think so, he's too far away." Ryo stated. Kage fired the attack at Malak. Malak jumped to the right to avoid being hit but when the attack hit the wall, the shockwave caused him to skid a few feet away, but then Kage fired the same attack again. Malak struggled to stand, he glared at Kage, only to see the attack slam then explode on his chest. He slammed into the wall and a loud cracking noise was heard, "What was that?" Alex asked, Kage began to laugh, "What's the matter, Malak?" he mockingly asked, "Did I just break every bone in your chest? HAH HA HA HAH!" "You monster." Malak coughed, "No, I'm not a monster. I AM DEATH ITSELF!" Kage laughed that gave a chill to Alex and his friends. "Don't just sit there, you pieces of shit!" the Luxray yelled to the other Pokemon, "Protect Master Malak!" the other Pokemon began to jump at Kage, he looked at the Pokemon baring their fangs or claws aiming to kill him, Kage's Aura erupted from his body, "If you all want to die so quickly," he snarled, "that's fine by me." his Aura began to gather more power, Luna recognized it to be Explosion. "Alex, we need to get down." she told him, "I think, Kage is about to use Explosion." "What?" Alex asked her. Without any warning, Kage let out a roar followed by a crimson explosion, Alex and the other hit the ground as the shockwave went throughout the cave, after it calmed down and the dust cleared up, Alex saw the Pokemon that attacked Kage. A few had broken bones, some had broken bones and internal bleeding, but the rest, that was close to Kage were dead. Kage began to laugh again, "I would have had a thrill killing every single one of you!" he laughed out, "But my target is Malak." Kage looked at Malak, who was trying to get away from him, Kage ran to him and kick him into the wall then held him by the throat. "Where do you think you're going?" Kage asked him, before slamming his fist into Malak's gut. Malak spit up a mouth full of blood onto the ground, "You moth-" Malak tried to insult him, but was interrupt by another punch into his gut, "What's wrong?" Kage mocked, "I thought you were going to kill me." he pulled his fist back, then released it, revealing his claws, "He's going to kill Malak." Kain said, "Not like this." Alex managed to say, "What?" Karyme asked him, "Kage, like this, he's worse then Malak." "But, if he kills Malak, then he'll return to normal, right?" Mytka asked, "I'm not sure." Luna replied, just then a lighting bolt stuck Kage, everyone looked at the Luxray who used Thunderbolt, "You Bastard! Release my Father!" he roared. Kage looked at him, without the attack effecting him, "So," he said, "The little worm has decided to die." he fired the same attack he used on Malak at the Luxray. It hit the wall underneath him, the Luxray jumped down then dashed at Kage, using Thunder Fang. The Luxray leaped at Kage, but Kage ducked underneath him and jabbed his claws into his chest, he gasped for breath, Kage grinned at the Luxray and threw him at the ground in front of Orin, the Luxray looked at him. "Look at what your so called friends have done, **Brother**." he coughed up, "He had nothing to do with this!" Alex yelled at the Luxray, "Yeah, Orin is nothing like you." Kain added, "Now where was I?" Kage mocked, "That's right." he swung his claws towards Malak's chest, when suddenly he was pushed back by a large amount of Psychic energy. He skid to a stop and looked at Malak. A Gardevoir was holding him, "Grab Raleigh." he coughed, using her Psychic powers, she grabbed the Luxray and whoever was left alive, and Teleport them out of the cave. Kage's Aura slowly vanished from his body, "Do you think he's going back to normal?" Ryo asked, "I don't know." Alex replied, "I'll find out." "Be careful, Alex." Karyme told him, he gave her a short nod and slowly walked to Kage. "Kage? Are you ok?" he asked as he got closer, "You can calm down, he's gone." he placed his hand on Kage's shoulder, as a respond, Kage nailed Alex in the chin. Alex flew through the air and landed in front of the others. "Alex!" Karyme cried out, Alex sat up and rubbed where he was hit, "What the Hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. The Aura reappeared on Kage's body, "More." he just said, "More what, Asshole?" Kain growled, "Not enough blood has been split on the ground." Kage replied, "I won't be satisfy until more blood stains the ground!" he roared. Orin ran up to Kage, "You have spilled enough blood!" he barked, Kage looked at him, "Is that so?" he asked. Before Orin could replied, Kage kicked him into the air then used the Attack he used on Malak (The punch to clear it up.) and slammed him in the chest. Orin flew pass Alex and Ryo, then slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground, after leaving cracks in the wall, Kain glared at Kage, "You freak!" he yelled, then charged at him. "Kain! Don't!" Karyme yelled at her son, Kain lunged for Kage's leg, Kage swiftly dodged Kain's fangs and slammed his claws into Kain's back. Kain yelled in pain with the claws in his back, Kage gave an amused huff, then lifted Kain with the claws in his back. Kain yelled again, _"God what is he holding on to?"_ Kain yelled in his head, _"It feels like he grabbed-" _"That's right." Kage told him, after reading his thoughts, (He can use Psychic.) "I'm holding your very bone!" Kage told him. Kain wanted to get out of Kage's grasp and he only had one idea, he unleashed a powerful Flamethrower point blank at Kage's head, hoping he'll let go. Then a hand grabbed and forcible shut his mouth, when the flames stopped Kage showed no signs of burns. Kain's eyes widen in horror, "My turn." Kage removed his claws from Kain's back and threw him towards Alex, then he fired a crimson energy at Kain, the attack hit Kain's stomach then exploded. Kain slammed into the wall behind everyone, then hit the ground with a thud. Alex and Karyme ran to him, "Kain! Please hold on!" Karyme cried out, Kain gasped for air, Alex was looking through his pack for a Hyper Potion, "Hang in there, Kain!" Alex told his son, Mytka couldn't take it anymore, she used Focus Palm and dashed towards Kage, yelling in anger. "Mytka! No, get back here, please!" Luna called out to her daughter. Mytka didn't hear her, she just wanted to make him pay. She sung her attack. Kage swiftly dodged her Focus Palm, she kept on swinging at him and he kept dodging, "Stand still!" Mytka yelled, Alex looked at Mytka, her attacks were not even hitting Kage's Aura, he looked at Ryo, "Ryo, help Mytka out!" Alex told him, "How can I help her?" he asked, "Just stall him." Ryo charged at Kage, hoping to buy Alex time to heal Kain and Orin. Even with Kage dodging Mytka's attack, he saw Ryo throw a punch at him. He jumped back and stared at the both of them, "One that uses Strength," Kage told Ryo, "and one that uses Speed." he told Mytka, "What are you getting at?" Mytka demanded, "A Pokemon can only be a master of one of the Stats." Kage replied, "What?" Mytka asked, "He means, a Pokemon can only have ether, Strength, Defense, or Speed. Never can one be a master of all three." Ryo explained, "I'm the exception." Kage said, with the evil grin, "I showed you my Strength and my Defense." he told them, building up power into his fists, "And now," Mytka and Ryo were shocked when he just disappeared, then they both let out a pain filled grunts, "my Speed." Kage finished, he let loose two bursts of energy, into their chest. They flew back and slammed into the ground. (In case anyone is wondering, Kage used Extremespeed.) Luna walked over to her daughter, "You tried, your best." she told her, she looked at Kage, "Now it's my turn." she told him. Luna combined her Extremespeed and her Focus Palm and charged at Kage, he did the same combined Extremespeed and his fist attack. (You'll learn what these attacks are in a later chapter.) Their attacks and dodges were blurs to Alex and Karyme, "I hope Luna can give us enough time to heal the others." Karyme said. Alex just finished healing Kain's wound, "Ok, Orin's next." Alex said to himself. Luna and Kage continued to try to hit the other and Luna manage to hit him in the chin, "Got you!" Luna shouted, Kage gave off the evil grin and grabbed her arm, "Did you now?" he sarcastically asked, then with out warning, he bend her arm at an angle and a loud snap was heard throughout the cave. Luna yelled on top of her lungs and fell to her knees, Kage began to laugh, "What's wrong? I thought you were going to make pay!" he mocked, "M-Malak's gone." she managed to say, "W-Why are you still like t-this?" Kage readied his free hand for a punch, "For the thrill of battle." he slammed his fist into her chest and Luna went flying. Kain was regaining his Strength from the Hyper Potion, he looked to see that Ryo and Mytka were out cold, then he looked at Kage only to see Luna slammed into him. Alex and Karyme heard him give out a painful grunt as he and Luna slammed into the wall. "And then, there was only two." Kage said. Alex hoped to get to Kage, before he attack him and Karyme, "Kage, this has gone on long enough!" Alex yelled, "You're only saying that, because I single handed defeated your Pokemon!" Kage yelled back, "Except her." he pointed at Karyme, Alex pulled his knife out, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you touch Karyme, I swear you'll regret it." he threaten. Kage let out a huff, "Who said anything about me touching her?" Kage fired his crimson burst attack, it zipped pass Alex, and slammed then explode into Karyme. She and Alex yelled in pain, "What do we have here?" Kage asked, "You can feel that Houndoom's pain?" _"Damn it! I didn't want him to find out!"_ Alex yelled in his head. Kage began to walk up to Karyme, "I'm going to enjoy this. Two for the price of one." He let an evil chuckle out, Karyme struggled to stand, Kage slammed his foot into her side and put pressure on her. Again she and Alex yelled in pain, "Stop! For the love of Lugia! Please, stop!" Alex yelled out, Kage stood there, laughing, "I wonder what you'll feel if I killed her." He said, charging the crimson energy burst attack, Alex tried to get up, but the combined pain that he has prevented him from doing so. Kage was about to let his attack loss, until an Aura Sphere slammed into the back of his head, Alex noticed the attack came behind Kage, he looked to left, but everyone was still out cold. Kage staggered for bit, Karyme saw that his Sharigans became visible, in their Rage state. Kage fell to the ground, his hair returned to blue, before he turned into his Pokemon form. Alex, literally, crawled towards Karyme, once he got to her, Karyme laid her head on his lap, "Alex," she was able to gasped, "You don't have to say anything." Alex told her, "We'll get out of here, somehow." he blacked out, from the pain, but Alex thought he heard a Pokemon roaring.

After a few days, Alex opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't in the cave anymore, but in a house. He sat up and looked around, "How did I get here?" he asked himself, "I brought you here, after a Pokemon dropped you off." a voice replied, Alex looked into a doorway to the voice, "Kurt." he said, the man took a seat, "Man, what happened up there?" Kurt asked him, "We found Malak's hide out, but he got away." Alex replied, Kurt nods his head, "And what about the Pokemon?" Alex looked at him, "What?" he asked, "That strange Pokemon that was dropped off with you, what do you know about it?" Kurt repeat his question. Alex knew who he was talking about and didn't want to tell the truth, "We met him on the way and he was wounded, so I helped him and in return he helps us fight Malak." Alex told Kurt. "So, he's a friend?" Kurt asked, "Yeah." Alex replied. Alex noticed that none of his friends were in the house, "Where's Karyme?" Alex asked, "Relax, they're at the infirmary tent." Kurt explained, "Luna is having her arm patched up. Are you sure, you'll be fine?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." Alex replied, he got up and walked outside.

After about twenty minutes, Alex found the tent and saw Kain sitting outside the tent, "Kain." Alex called to his Son, "Dad! You're ok!" Kain yelled out, "What are you doing out here?" Alex asked, "Waiting for you." Kain replied, "Everyone wanted to make sure you were ok, so I stayed here." Alex let out a sigh, "So, is everyone waiting for Luna to be patched up?" he asked, "Luna's been patched up for an hour now." Kain replied, "Ok, let's go inside." Alex said. They walked their way through the tent, Alex spotted the others in a matter of seconds. Luna turned around to see them walk up, "Hey Alex." she said, "Hey Luna." Alex saw the cast on her arm, "How long do you have to keep that on?" "About two months." she replied, "Still can't believe that this Pokemon did that to you." Alex looked next to Luna, "Hey, Drake." Alex said, "How's the leg?" "Just have be careful not to put too much weight on it." Drake replied. The nurse stood up, "There's nothing I can do for him." she said, "What do you mean?" Karyme asked her, "I see nothing wrong with him." she replied, "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do, just let him rest and I'll check on him later." the nurse stood up and left. Alex looked at the resting Pokemon, then remembered what happened, "Luna did you fire an Aura Sphere at him?" he asked her, "No, that attack requires both arms and he broke one of them." she replied, "Mytka did you?" he asked, Mytka nodded her head, "I put whatever energy I had left into it." she replied, Alex looked back at the Pokemon, "Let's give him time, we'll wait at Kurt's house until he wakes up." with that said, they left him to rest up.

(Back to Kage's P.O.V.)

I felt a light breeze going through my fur, I groaned as I opened my eyes. I stood up, and looked at my surroundings, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, _"Ecruteak City?" _I yelled to myself, _"How did I get here?"_ "Relax Uchiha, this is just a dream." a calm, gentle voice told me, I turned around to see a young, beautiful maiden wearing a rainbow kimono, _"How do you know my family's name?"_ I asked her, "As I said, this is a dream. I took this form because it's a dream." she replied, it took me a second to realize who I was talking to. _"Lady Ho-Oh."_ I said, she nods her head, "This was the only way I could speak to you." she said, _"What do you mean?"_ "Something happened in that cave you were in ." she replied, _"What?"_ I asked her, "A terrible power was unleashed when you fought him, but I don't know who had it." Lady Ho-Oh replied, I began to go through my head if Malak had this power Lady Ho-Oh is talking about. "You don't know who has this power I'm talking about?" she asked me, _"All I remember was that, Malak hit me with a Shadow Ball and that's it."_ I replied, "You entered the Sharigan Rage, didn't you?" She asked me, _"I don't know."_ I replied, _"I don't remember what happened after that attack hit me."_ "Is it hard for you to breath?" she asked, I breathed in deeply, _"No, I'm fine." _I replied, Lady Ho-Oh looked at me, "Hmm." was all she said, _"Lady Ho-Oh? What is it?"_ I asked her, "Nothing. I'll have to talk to you later, the friends you made, not that long ago, are worried about you." she replied, _"How do you-"_ "Trust me, now just wake up." Lady Ho-Oh told me. Before I could replied, everything was gone, I was in an endless darkness, _"She told me to wake up."_ I said to myself.

I stirred as my eyes opened, I knew that this was no dream because my body was sore. I struggled to stand, I let out a groan of pain, "What are you doing?" A feminine voice called out, I looked to the left and saw a Lopunny, "You need to lay down and rest." _"No."_ I growled, _"I need to find a friend."_ "What you need is to rest." she told me, she tried to force me to lay down. _"I said, NO!" _I yelled, and glared at her, next thing I see are images, none that I knew. One of the images caught my attention, Alex was talking to this Lopunny, I couldn't hear what he told her, after a saw that image, the Lopunny let out a scared gasp and stepped back. My vision was blacked out in my right eye, then blurred, and then it cleared up. I thought I was in the Rage, but my left eye was fine, "What did you do?" the Lopunny asked, "You were trying to take over my mind, weren't you?" _"No, I think I just saw into your memories."_ I told her, _"I don't know how, though." _she was still scared to come close to me, _"That human you talked to, what did he say?" _I asked the Lopunny, "How do you know that-" _"I looked into your memory, remember?"_ I snapped at her, _"What did he tell you?" _the Lopunny let out a sigh, "He told me that he would be Kurt's house." she said, "I don't why he told me that." _"Maybe he wanted you to pass the message to me." _I told her, _"Where is this Kurt's house?"_ I asked, "Just a twenty minute walk that way." she replied, pointing behind me. I thanked her for her help and apologized for accidentally looking into her memories. I jumped off the bed I was in, but I lost my balance when I was on the ground, I stumbled for a second, but I regained my balance. I walked out of the tent, only to bump my head against a leg, "Watch it!" the human yelled, I looked up at him about to yell back, but I was shocked at who it was, the trainer that had the Absol and Houndoom I challenged, days ago. "Well, I never seen a Pokemon like you." he stated, "I should capture you to replace one of those pathetic Pokemon that a freak set free." _"Too bad for you, I have a Trainer, asshole!"_ I yelled at him, I walked pass him, not even looking up at him to see his facial expiration after I talked to him.

The Lopunny was right, but there was like ten other houses here, I began to wonder witch house Alex was in. I looked around for anyone who might know which was the house, I saw a Scyther nearby, _"Excuse me." _I called out, the Scyther looked at me, "Yeah?" _"Can you tell me which house belongs to someone named Kurt?"_ I asked, "It's the one you're standing in front of." the Scyther replied, I looked at the house, "But Kurt isn't there at the moment." Scyther told me, _"It's the human known as Alex I'm looking for."_ I told him, "Oh. Well, he's in there." I thanked Scyther for his help, I walked to the door and used Psychic to open it. I stepped inside and saw Alex and the others, "Hey, you're awake." Alex said to me, _"Glad to see you guys are-"_ I cut my sentence short, when I saw Luna's arm, _"Luna? What happened to your arm?"_ I asked her, she was about to answer, when a roar of anger came from beside her, "YOU DID THIS TO HER!" I looked at the source of the roar, it came from a Charizard. I remembered Mytka saying that a Charizard was her father, _"You must be Drake."_ I said to him. He threatening growl at me, "And you stupidly asked what you did to Luna's arm!" he was going to yell something else, but before he could, I raised my paw to stop him, _"Before you yell at me again,"_ I looked at the others, _"Can one of you tell me what the hell happened in that cave?"_ I sat in the chair across from Alex, he and the others, minus Drake, told me what happened in the cave, "I entered a Rage worse then the Sharigan Rage?" I asked, "Eyes, pure red. Your Aura was strong enough to be seen by everyone and act like a shield." Luna said, "The worse part was you enjoyed the suffering of others, and the pain of battle." Karyme added, "And you had attacks we never seen before." Kain stated. I placed my head in my hand, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "How bad, did I hurt you guys?" "With me, you just punched me into a wall." Orin said, "You slammed your claws into my back, picked me up by my very bone, then blasted me into a wall." "Rio and I attacked you at once but you still managed to beat us." Mytka added. "I managed to hold out the longest, but-" Luna held her arm up, "this happened." I looked at Alex, "What about you?" I asked him, "Uhh, you tried to attack me, but- ahh-" "I got in your way." Karyme quickly added, I gave an amused smirk, "What really happened?" I asked, seeing through the lie, "Well, when Karyme and I became mates, I was able to feel her every pain." Alex explained, "So, I attacked Karyme and you felt her pain?" I asked, "Yes, you attacked me." Karyme replied nodding her head, "But that's not the worse part." "What's the worse part?" I asked her, "After you pinned me to the ground, you wonder what Alex would have felt if you killed me." she replied. I was too shocked for words, and everybody could tell, "We don't blame you for what happened." Luna said, trying to get me to relax, "I blame him!" Drake yelled out, I stood up from where I sat, "I need some fresh air." I told them, I looked at Drake, "When I get back, I'll tell you about me." "Like I'll listen to you!" he roared, "Then I'll tell you." Luna hissed at him, "He told us, so I'm going to tell you!" I walked outside, I was gasping for breath like I just done a twenty mile run. _"Did you hear any of that, Lady Ho-Oh?" _I asked, _"Unfortunately, I heard all of it." _she replied, _"I hoped that the Mightyena had the terrible power, not you." "What am I going to do?"_ I asked her, _"If this power emerges again and I'm around my friends and mate."_ I was worried that the Rage would hurt them, _"From what I heard, you were angry at him for what he's done, and it only got worse when he fired a sneak attack on you."_ Lady Ho-Oh explained, _"That still doesn't explain anything if I hurt my friends."_ I replied, _"Didn't your mate tell you that she'll love you no matter what?" _she asked. That's right, Carol did say that when I found out I was transformed into a Pokemon, _"She and the others care for you."_ Lady Ho-Oh stated, _"I'm sure they can help you stay out of the Sharigan Rage." _"Kage?" a voice asked, I turned around and saw Karyme walking up to me, "Karyme. What are doing out here?" I asked, "Seeing if you were ok." she replied, "Plus you seem worried about something." I let out a sigh, "I'm worried that the Pure Rage will emerge when I'm around my mate and friends." I explained, "I'm worried that I'll seriously hurt- or worse, kill them." _"Uchiha? Did you forget I'm still here?" _Lady Ho-Oh asked, Karyme looked around with a surprised look on her face, "Who said that?" she asked, _"She heard me, didn't she?" "I might as well tell her."_ I said to Lady Ho-Oh, "Karyme." she looks at me, "The voice you just heard, was from Lady Ho-Oh." "Who's Lady Ho-Oh?" Karyme asked, _"I am the Ho-Oh of the Johto Region."_ Karyme was shocked, "I was talking to her before you came out, Karyme." I told her, "I guess I should let you two talk." Karyme replied, "Was there any other reasons you came out?" I asked, "Yes, Luna talked to Drake and he wants to talk to you." she replied, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." I watched Karyme walk inside, leaving me to talk to Lady Oh-Oh, _"Can you do me a favor, Lady Ho-Oh?"_ I asked her, _"Of course."_ she replied, _"What's the favor?"_ _"Can you tell Carol that I'm alright,"_ I said, _"and that I'll be with them tomorrow?" "Yes, I'll tell her that. We'll talk later."_ I thanked Lady Ho-Oh for her help. I went inside and saw Drake had a disbelief expression on his face. I looked over to Luna, "You told him what I told you?" I asked, "Yes, I did." she replied, "I'll leave you two alone." After she left the room, I looked at Drake, "I just want to say-" I held my hand up to stop him, "You don't need to say anything." I told him, "It was just a misunderstanding that's all." Drake nods his head, "I just don't understand why those humans would do that to you or anyone really." he said, "My guess is that they wanted to study the Pokemon and were to damn lazy to catch the Pokemon themselves." I stated. "But there is something that bugs me," Drake said, "If they used Suicune DNA on you. Then why didn't you turn into a Suicune?" "I don't know." I replied, "It could be something in my genes or something else, I just don't know." I heard a door open, Drake and I turned to see a man looking at us. "You must be Kage." he said to me, "How do you know my name?" I asked him, he pointed to the living room, "Alex told me." he replied. I realized who I was talking to, "Then, you must be Kurt." I said, "Yeah, that's me." Kurt replied, "Anyway, dinner's done."

We ate the dinner that Luna cooked, which was delicious, it has been a while since I had a home cooked meal. The dinner went on without any problems, we talked about our adventures, minus what happened in the cave. Something seemed to be bothering Kurt, "Hey, what's bothering you, Kurt?" I asked, "Oh, it's just I haven't heard from a friend in a while." he replied, "I hope that Malak didn't get your friend." Alex added, "No. She was in a part of this region that Malak never got to yet." Kurt replied, "I might have seen her." I told him, "Do you remember her name?" "Yeah. Her name was Dr. Ashi." Kurt replied. My eyes widen at the name, I felt my claws dig into the table and my anger raising, "You knew that bitch?" I growled, as my eyes narrowed. Kurt's eyes darted at me, "That was uncalled for!" he yelled, "UNCALLED FOR?" I roared, "She's the reason I'm like this!" Kurt pushed himself up from the table, (Pun Time!) "I will not stand by, while you insult a friend of mine!" he yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I slammed my fest into the table, which broke into two, everyone including Drake was shocked and surprised of my strength, "Fine," I snarled, "I'm not staying here with a bastard defending a bitch that's dead." I walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me, shattering the window. As I walk down the street, my right eye was blacking in and out. I didn't know if I was entering the Rage or not, I placed my hand over my eye and grunted at the pain it was inflecting on me. People and Pokemon alike stopped and looked at me, I saw a fountain nearby, I walked towards it. I removed my hand from my head, I looked into the water and saw for the first time what my eyes looked in the Sharigan Rage. I still couldn't see out of my right eye while it was in it's Rage state and I started to think why I couldn't, "Hey." a familiar voice said to me, I let out a sigh, "What, have you two come to yell at me too?" I growled. I turned to see Alex and Karyme, "No, we didn't." Alex replied, "I figured you never do anything like what you did back at the house." Karyme added, "Can you blame me?" I snapped, "He's friends with the person that turned me into this!" "What proof do you have?" Alex asked, "The name is proof enough!" I snarled, "Is everyone against me on this?" I didn't receive a reply. "I told the name of the scientist who was head of turning humans into Pokemon," I reminded them, "and you still don't believe me!" "We do believe you." Alex said, "Because it's on the News right now." Karyme added. "What?" I asked, "It's been months since then, why is it still-" "I. the bodies." Alex interrupted me, "I need to see this." I told them.

We rushed back to house, in time before the News came back from commercials, Kurt glared at me, "I thought I told you to-" "Shut up, and watch." I snarled at him, he seem surprised, I don't know if it was from me snarling or from my eye, but he listened.

"We're coming to you live from the remains of laboratory, that was discover several months ago. The investigators have identified, some of the people who worked in this building." pictures of the scientists and their names appeared on screen.

I growled when the last body was I.D. _"She's not any of the bodies!"_

"I have gotten word that a Pokemon has just regain consciousness." camera follows the News reporter to a Lucario, "Tell us, do you remember your name?" "It's Mike. I was a Pokemon Trainer."

"_Mike? He was in that place?"_ My mind went back to the young Trainer I battled with Jolteon and Glaceon against his Sneasel and Ninetales.

"Do you remember what happened?" "Yeah, the intercom went off, saying that two of the experi- I mean people had escape, from their numbers I can remember what they were. Uhh, 358 was a Shiny Persian." A survived file was handed to the reporter, "Her name was Sakura. Sorry please continued." "The other one was 359, a Suicune." an Investigator walks to the reporter and whispers into her ear. "It appears that Investigator Jikoku, has recovered a video of the two people that Mike explained to us."

The video started with a guard standing in a cell bay pointing a gun into a cell and fired it off several times, then a red furred Pokemon lunged at his throat. The Pokemon's fangs sank deeper into the guard's throat, then the Pokemon jerked it's head and ripped the guard's throat out. The Pokemon looks out to the hall and ran off into the hall. The scene changed to the hall, a guard had a syringe. She turned to a cell bay, the Pokemon sank it's fangs into her throat. A spray of blood gushed from the guard's throat and she fell limp. A Shiny Persian joined the Pokemon in the hall, then the video went static.

"That's all we have for the story for now." "Wait I need to say one more thing." The camera paned to Mike, there was an Absol, a Houndour, an Umbreon and an Espeon stand next to him, "359 if you're watching this, on behalf of all of us here, we thank you for what you did."

The screen changed to the News room, "How about that? For someone who went through all that, stood up and destroyed the place to prevent it from happened to anyone." the Anchorman was given a piece of paper, "I just received word that an Identification card has been recovered. The owner, Dr. Ashi, was not amongst the bodies. If anyone has seen the Scientist, please inform the Police imminently. That is all for now."

"DAMN IT!" I roared, as I slammed my fist into the wall, **Literately** into the wall. I pulled my fist from the wall, "How can that bitch still be alive?" "Kage, I know it's hard for you right now," Luna said, "but you need to calm down, before things get out of hand." Luna was right, I need to calm down or I'll enter the Sharigan Rage. I started to breathe slowly I was starting to calm down, but then someone knocked on the door, "Kurt? Are you home?" asked a voice, I recognized. "It's her!" I growled, I rushed to another room and listen to see what she would say to get out of the truth. "Hello Ashi." Kurt said, "What happened to the window and the table?" she asked, "Too much weight on the table and slammed to door hard enough." he replied, I tried to look into the living room, _"Of course, I just had to look through my right eye."_ I thought to myself. I heard she talked to Alex and the others, nothing was coming out of these pointless conversations. I had to get her to spill the beans, _"Alex. Karyme."_ I called to them, _"What's wrong, Kage?"_ Karyme asked, _"Get that bitch to tell the truth, I know Luna and Mytka can tell if she's lying or not."_ I told them, _"How are we going to do that?"_ Alex asked, _"Ask about the wounds."_ I replied. I listen to where this was heading, "I was just wondering, how did you get that scar?" Alex asked, "Oh, just a small explosion from my lab." she replied, "A small explosion?" Karyme asked, "Yes." Ashi replied, "Some idiot, overheated a machinery and it explode." I rolled my eyes hearing that lie, _"That was pathetic."_ "You're lying." I heard Mytka said, "Excuse me?" Dr. Ashi asked her, "Your story, it's a lie." she replied, "How do you know if it's lie?" Ashi asked, a little angry, "One, she's a Lucario. They can tell if someone is lying." Kurt replied, which surprised me, "And two, we saw your lab on the News." I heard someone standing up, "Well then, I guess I'll go turn myself in." Ashi told everyone. I could tell that was a lie, "As soon as the cops get here." Alex said, "When I'm dead!" Ashi replied, I heard footsteps heading towards me. I jumped out, grabbed the person, and pined him or her against the wall. To my luck, it was Dr. Ashi, I growled, baring my fangs, and narrowing my eyes at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "Do you remember me, bitch?" I snarled, "Why would I remember- Wait a minute." she said to me, "I know those eyes. You're Experiment 359." I growled at that name and threw her across the hall. She slammed onto the coffee, which broke in two. "You just love breaking everything in my house, don't you?" Kurt jokingly asked, I rushed over to Dr. Ashi and pinned her to the ground by her throat with my arm, I raised my free arm with Metal Claw ready to strike, "You should have died in that explosion!" I roared, "I was lucky, unlike you!" she yelled, I put more pressure on her throat, "Everyone that you transformed, were humans." I snarled, "Yet, you don't care how many lives you destroyed, two of them I know and one is my best friend!" Ashi tried to get my arm off of her throat, "They volunteered-" "NO THEY DIDN'T!" I roared, "I never volunteered and neither did they!" I knew everyone was starting to get uneasy about where this was going, "Tell the truth, I bet you and your lackeys were too damn lazy to catch the Pokemon you wanted to study!" I snarled, then Ashi started to laugh, "You think I wanted to study the Pokemon that those fools I transformed?" she laughed, "I want to give them- to give you, to Master Malak for his new world order!" she laughed the same laugh that I heard before I blacked out the first night I was transformed, "SHUT UP!" I roared in anger, I swung my free arm down, removed my other arm, and slashed her throat open. Her laugher was finally silenced, I was panting heavily, like I just finished a fight. My right eye finally cleared up, what caught my attention was I mirror that was laying on the floor. I looked into the mirror, half of my face was covered in blood, I looked at my claws I used, they were drenched in blood. My hand started to tremble, I was shocked that I killed someone and I remember it. "Kage?" Karyme asked, "Are you alright?" I couldn't answer her. Someone came inside I didn't turn around, "What happened here?" asked a voice, "The neighbors heard yelling." "Well, Dr. Ashi stopped by, Officer Jenny." Kurt replied, "Is she still here?" she asked, "Not anymore." I replied, standing up and walked away. "Hey, what do you-" "Officer Jenny, "What was Dr. Ashi charged with?" Kain asked, "She is charged with nineteen counts of murder and over 350 counts of illegal experimentations." she replied, "And I'm one of them." I added. I felt all of their eyes looked at me, "On the News, Mike thanked the human known as 359." "What does that have to do with this?" Officer Jenny asked, "Because I'm 359." I replied, I saw everyone was stunned, "Why didn't you tell us that?" Orin asked, "Because it's something I never wanted to talk about." I replied, "Before anyone ask me anymore damn questions, I'll be in the bathroom washing up." "First door to your left." Kurt said to me.

I spent nearly an hour in the bathroom, and that was just to get the blood off of my hand. Another hour past, I finally got the blood off of my face, I looked into the mirror and for first time, in a long time, I had tears in my eyes. _"What the hell's wrong with me?"_ I asked myself, I wiped to tears away. I heard a knock on the door, "Kage? Are you ok?" asked Mytka, "Yeah, I'm alright." I replied, I opened the door and came face to face with Officer Jenny, "I thought you would have left by now." I said, "Not before I could thank you, for stopping a dangerous criminal." she replied, I felt my ears droop down, "Don't thank me." I told her, "As much as I hated her, she deserved to pay for crimes. It feels more like I did her a favor by killing her." "To die then to suffer the consequences of her actions." she stated, I nod my head. She still thanked me for the help and left the house, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, "I owe you an apology." Kurt said, I looked at him, "For what?" I asked, "For not believing you, when you said the Ashi was a bitch." he replied, "Yeah, you should have." I told him, playfully punching his arm. I told everyone I was alright and apparently it was really late, we decided to go to bed. Everyone found a spot in the room and fell asleep, except for Alex and myself, _"Hey, Kage?"_ he asked, _"Yeah?" "How long are you planning to stay here?" "I'm planning to leave tomorrow." _I replied, _"Why?" "I was hoping that you'll help us out more." _he replied, _"I think I helped enough."_ I replied, _"With the injuries that I gave Malak, you'll have the advantage." "Except, we don't know where he went." _Alex replied, _"I know, but it's been days since I came here."_ I told him, _"I want to see my mate again." "I agree with you."_ he replied, _"I don't know what I'll done if I lost sight of Karyme." _I let out a sigh, _"Lets get some sleep I have I long trip tomorrow."_ we fell a sleep. I awoke on top of the Tin Tower, I knew it was dream. "I told you, we'll talk later." Lady Ho-Oh said to me, "Yes, you did." I replied, "I was wondering, why did it take you as long as it did to find the Mightyena?" she asked, "I was riding on Rayquaza-" "Of course." she said, "What?" I asked, "Rayquaza threw you off his back, didn't he?" Lady Ho-Oh asked, "Yes he did." I replied, "I never understood why he acts like that." she stated, "I'm still wondering, who took us to Herathome?" I asked Lady Ho-Oh, (I never played Diamond or Pearl so I have no idea it's a town or city.) "How could you not know who brought you to- Oh, right." she remembered what happened to me, "Lady Ho-Oh, did you tell Carol that I was returning tomorrow?" I asked, "Yes, I did." she replied, "And she has a message for you, Uchiha." I looked at her, "Gardevoir has left the campsite to stay at a Pokemon Center, that you'll go to soon." she said to me, "And that-" "She loves me." I finished for her, "Yeah, that." she replied, "You are heading for the Orre Region after this, correct?" "Yeah, we'll head there ASAP." I replied, Lady Ho-Oh nodded her head, "Well, I bet go and you better wake up." Lady Ho-Oh told me, "What? I've only been asleep for a few minutes." I replied, "No, it's been hours." she said, "In fact, it's almost ten in the morning." as if on queue, I snapped my eyes open. I heard a door open, I looked to see who it was, "Hey, I was coming to get you up." said Kain, "Dad told us you were leaving today." I nod at him, "Yeah, I am." I replied.

After ten minutes, everyone said their farewells and I thanked them for the help they gave me, "Oh, I almost forgot." Ryo said, he handed me a small bag containing mix herbs, "These herbs are great at healing broken bones. All the Pokemon needs to do is eat them." he said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to give this to Jolteon." I said. I pulled the Ocarina and played the Melody of the Skies, "Why did you play that?" asked Alex. Before I could reply, a gust of wind blew past us, I looked in front of me and saw Rayquaza, "That's why I played that melody." I told him, "That's the Pokemon that brought you guys." Kurt said, I looked at him, "Rayquaza brought us here?" I asked, "I did." replied Rayquaza, I looked back at him, "And you did that, because?" "Too atone for my behavior the other day." he replied, "Why the change of heart?" I asked him, "Do you want to get back to your friends or not?" he asked, "Yeah." I replied. I was about to hop onto his back, when I remembered the Master Ball in my pocket, "Wait, Alex!" I called out, "What's wrong?' he asked, "I think you'll have a better use for this than me." I reached into my pocket and gave him the Master Ball. "I thought you were called the 'Freewill Trainer'." he stated, "Why do you have this?" "I found a solider and before he died he handed me this Ball." I told him, "And since I don't use these things, I held on to it until I find someone who can use it." "What am I suppose to do with it?" he asked, "The soldier said to me, 'Do whatever you can to stop the Mightyena.' if it's killing or capturing him." I replied, "I see." he replied. We said good bye, once again, I hopped onto Rayquaza and we took off into the sky. We flew in silence for an hour, I didn't know how I was going to tell Carol and the others about the Pure Rage, "Hey." Rayquaza said, I looked down at him, "Yeah?" "Is something wrong?" I sighed, "Just thinking of what happened in the cave." I replied, "I take it you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, "Yeah, it's complicated." Rayquaza let out a huff, "Well, we'll be there in a few minutes." I spotted the campsite as we flew closer, Rayquaza dive bombed, then came to stop a few inches off the ground. I jumped off and thanked him for his help, Rayquaza took off into the sky then out of sight. I notice that everyone was up, including Mew and Mewtwo, "I'm back." I said, Glaci was the first to greet me, running towards me. I picked her up and hugged her, "Welcome back, Uncle Kage! I missed you!" Glaci said, happily, "I missed you too." I told her. I looked at Jolteon and Glaceon, "Glaci sure did miss you, Kage." Glaceon said, "I can tell." I replied, I put Glaci down and she went back to playing with Mew. "How's the leg, Jolteon?" I asked, "Still broken." he joked, "Well I have something that can help with that." I told him, I pulled the bag of herbs out, "You just to eat these herbs and you leg will start to heal." Jolteon sniffed the herbs and gave a disgusted look, "You're kidding, right?" he asked, I shook my head, "Sorry, bro." Glaci came over to us and looked at the herbs, "Mommy, what's this yucky stuff?" "That is Daddy's medicine." Glaceon replied, "Come on, Daddy! Eat your medicine so you can get better." Glaci told him. Jolteon took a deep breath and then began to eat the herbs. I turned around, only to pulled into hug by Carol, "Thank goodness you're alright." she said, I warped my arms around her and held her close, "I missed you so much, Carol." I said, "I didn't think it would take that long." I looked into her eyes, then Carol passionately kissed me and I did the same. She parted lips and looked into my eyes, "I'm just glad that you home." she said, we heard Jolteon give out a disgusted grunting noise, we both looked him, "F-finished." he said almost gagging at his own word, Glaci on the other hand, was laughing, "Daddy made a funny face!" she managed to say between her giggles. "Did Gardevoir say anything, before she left?" I asked, _"She did."_ Mewtwo stated, I looked over to him, _"You and the others will head towards your home town, but you'll side tracked."_ "Side tracked? By what?" I asked, _"She did not say."_ I knew if Gardevoir saw it, then there is no way to avoid it, "Alright, we'll be ready for it." I told him. We packed everything up, and Mewtwo and Mew teleported themselves so no one knows about them, "I wonder, where they go?" Carol asked, "Underneath Mt. Quena." I replied, "That's where I found him and Mew." with everything packed, I picked Jolteon up and we were on way. I was happy to be back with my friends and mate.

**Well I finally finished it, sorry for the wait. I want to thank Houndude for letting me use his characters, Thanks man. Anyway, I would like an idea for a new team member for Kage's team from you readers I would like your favorite Pokemon, it's gender, it's name, move set- it's attack, personality, and it's background- what it did before it meets Kage. I'll probable only pick one but who knows. PM me with your character's information. I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter. I hope next chapter won't take as long.**

**ShaDarkmare**


	13. Lucario and Death

**I did this chapter so that the readers will have time to create their character ideas cause right now, I only have one. So this is to give you guys some time and I'm taking some writers advice, due to the last chapter I had a feeling that a lot of you got lost when Kage entered the Pure Rage so this chapter is going to be different, enjoy.**

Ch.12: Lucario and Death, the Absol from Hell!

We walked down the forest pass for about two hours, it's now in the afternoon. I was carrying Jolteon, Carol was beside me, Glaceon and Glaci were in front of us, Glaci was amazed with all of the Pokemon she saw.

"Mommy, what's that Pokemon?" she asked, looking at a Pidgey, "That's a Pidgey, sweetie. It's the most common Pokemon new Trainers bump into." she replied.

We continued to walk, with each of us explaining the many Pokemon we saw to Glaci, "Aww, this one is really cute." Glaci said, looking at a Caterpie, "That is a Caterpie, one of the easiest-"

I was interrupted by a ear piercing, spine chilling scream, "What the hell was that?" I asked, "That was the most terrible sound I ever heard." Carol added.

We started to look around to find where that scream came from, we heard the scream again and my ears twitched in the direction.

"It came over there!" I told them, we headed off to the scream's source. We found a clearing and what we found shocked us, a Lucario was laying on the ground, with a pierce wound in it's right shoulder. I looked over at Carol, she was shocked beyond words, Glaceon was hugging Glaci, who was shacking with fear and had tears streaming down her face. I looked in my arm, Jolteon looked like he wanted to kill whoever did this.

"Who did this?" Jolteon growled, "I'll tear that person or Pokemon apart!" I just looked at him, "Jolteon, you have a broken leg." I reminded him, "What harm can you do?" he growled at the statement. Although I agree with him, whoever did this, has to pay.

"Get up, Slut!" a voice demanded, we looked across the clearing and saw a Trainer with her Blaziken and Kabutops standing on each side of her. The Kabutops caught my attention, one of it's scythe-like arms was dripping with blood. I looked back at the Lucario, it was struggling to stand, then the Blaziken came over to it and kicked it in it's chest. The Lucario slammed into ground, coughing up some blood, as it tried to get up, the Kabutops pierced it's back and out of the chest. The Lucario let out the same scream we heard the first time, I saw the Lucario developing tears in it's eyes. I couldn't believe that this trainer was doing this to her Lucario.

"Enough! This Slut isn't worth our time!" the Trainer told Kabutops. Kabutops slammed it's foot onto Lucario's back and pulled it's arm out of Lucario. The Trainer pulled a Pokeball out and dropped it, letting fall onto the ground, then she destroyed it.

"Let some starving Pokemon come by and feast on your corpse." she said to Lucario, as she walked away with Blaziken and Kabutops on each side. Lucario tried to get up again, but fell back onto the ground, then it closed it's eyes and stopped struggling.

"Shit! We have to move, now!" I told everyone, "Carol take Jolteon and Glaci to the Pokemon Center, while Glaceon and I get Lucario there."

"Ok, Kage." Carol replied, I carefully gave Jolteon to Carol. I looked at Glaceon and she nods her head,

"Glaci, go with Aunt Carol and Daddy. Uncle Kage and I are going to help the Lucario." she told her daughter, "Ok, Mommy." she replied, between her sniffles.

Carol left with Jolteon and Glaci, while Glaceon and I rushed to Lucario. I stopped by it and checked it's pulse, Glaceon was trying to look over my shoulder,

"Is it alive?" she asked. I wasn't sure, I went to different pulse locations, but felt nothing. I went over to the other side of it's neck, and I felt a pulse.

"Yeah, but barely. We need to get it to the Center, now." I replied, as I picked Lucario up. I swung it's arm over my shoulder, and tried to run towards the Pokemon Center, with Glaceon close behind me.

(? P.O.V.)

I stepped out of the bush and saw a pool of blood, **my** prey's blood. I looked ahead with my eye and saw the human and his Pokemon running with my food on his back,

"So, a filthy human thinks he can take what's rightfully mine?" I hissed, "I'll make sure that damn filthy human pays for this!"

(Kage's P.O.V.)

I never ran with someone on my back before, but I had to get Lucario to the Pokemon Center quickly or it'll die. I look at Lucario's head, still unresponsive,

"Come on, Lucario. Don't die on us." I told Lucario. It maybe unconscious, but I think it can still hear me.

"Kage! I see the Pokemon Center!" Glaceon yelled, I looked ahead and it was. The doors flew open as we dashed inside.

"Nurse Joy! We have-" I stopped my sentence, when I saw Nurse Joy, Chansey, and a Vulpix half-breed come towards me with a stretcher.

As they took Lucario from me, placed it on the stretcher, and ran off with it. I was wondering, how they knew I was coming, I looked over at the benches and saw Carol, Glaci, and Gardevoir talking to each other. I remembered Mewtwo said that Gardevoir said she'll be at a Pokemon Center we'll head to on the way to my home town. I motion Glaceon to follow me. I notice that Glaci saw us, as we got closer,

"Aunt Carol! Mommy and Uncle Kage are here!" Glaci said. Carol looked at us.

"Is Lucario going to be ok?" Carol asked, "I think so. Nurse Joy was prepared when I arrived." I replied, "Did you have anything to do with that, Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir nod her head, "Yes, I did. I decided to stay here and use my Future Sight to see who's coming and what the condition of the Pokemon is in." she replied, "I told them about the Lucario that needs immediate care."

"So, that's what got was side tracked." I said, "Mewtwo said that we'll be side tracked by something you saw. I guess that was it."

"No, that wasn't it." Gardevoir replied, "What I saw that will get you side tracked, all I saw was a red eye. I don't know if it was human or Pokemon, but I know it was angry."

Now I was really confused, if Lucario wasn't the one that side tracked us, then who? All I have for a clue was the color of it's eye- wait, eye?

"Gardevoir?" she looked at me, "Did you say 'A red eye'? As in one eye?" I asked, she nod her head,

"Yes, it only has one eye." Gardevoir replied, "I'm sorry, that's all I have on it."

I noticed that the Vulpix half-breed came up to us, she stopped to catch her breath,

"Nurse Joy needs your help with the Lucario," she said, "and she wants me to be at the front desk."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me, Tsuki." Gardevoir replied, "Not a problem, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir left to help Lucario and Tsuki went to the desk. I looked at Carol and Glaceon, I could tell that Glaci wanted to see Jolteon. We walked to the front desk,

"Tsuki, right?" I asked, she nods her telling me that's her name, "Can you tell me, which room Jolteon's in?"

"I'm sorry, but the visiting hours ended ten minutes ago. You'll need to wait until tomorrow." she replied.

"Please? I want see if Daddy's ok." Glaci said to Tsuki, I looked at her in Carol's arms, "I really want to see if Daddy is ok. Can we see him, please?"

I looked back at Tsuki, "Ok, I'll show you where he is." she said, with a sigh, "But if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it."

I nod my head and she lead us to Jolteon's room. She told us not to be in there for too long. We went inside and Jolteon looked at us, tiredly.

"Hey, guys." he said, "What took you so long to get here?" I chuckled at his joke. That's why I like Jolteon as a brother, even when his in pain he still tries to make everyone happy. I saw Carol place Glaci on the bed.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Glaci asked, Jolteon licked her head, "I'm fine Glaci, just a little tired." he told her.

I saw Glaci was confused, as she tilt her head, "How can you be tired, Daddy?" she asked,

"The nice lady gave me some medicine to help my leg and," he let out a yawn, "it just made me tired." Jolteon was getting tired, the way he spoke gave away that the medicine was working.

"Glaci, we need to let Daddy sleep." Glaceon said, "We'll come back and see him tomorrow." Glaci nodded at her mother and Carol picked her up.

"They'll let me out tomorrow, so I can get some exercise for my leg. But while I'm in this room Glaci, listen to Mommy, Uncle Kage and Aunt Carol." Jolteon told his daughter, "Ok Daddy."

We left his room, so he can rest. I looked into his room and saw him laid his head on his paws and fell asleep.

"What were you doing in that room?" I nearly let out a yelp from being surprised, "Nurse Joy." I replied.

"Visiting hours are over! What gave you the rights to ignore the rules?" she asked, "I'm sorry, Glaci just wanted to see if her father was ok."

She looked at Carol with Glaci in her arms, "Is this 'Glaci' that Glaceon?" she asked,

"Yes, this is Glaci." Carol replied, with a growl, "She is only a year old, and as such, she wanted to see her father. After you took Jolteon to his room, Glaci waited aguishly, to see him, and was told that she needed to wait until tomorrow! I don't think so! She wanted to see if he was ok, that's all!"

Carol really surprised me there, I never heard her yell, let alone growl. I heard Nurse Joy sigh,

"Ok. If she wanted to see him, that's fine. But the rest of you-"

"I treat Jolteon and his family as my family." I said, interrupting Nurse Joy, "If one of us is hurt, I would like all of us to check on him or her."

Nurse Joy looked shocked, "It won't be the last time I'll hear that line." she said, "Alright, I understand. Lets get you a room for the night."

We began to walk to the front desk, when I remembered Lucario. Nurse Joy and the others took Lucario when Glaceon and I rushed in.

"Wait, Nurse Joy." she looked back at me, "How's Lucario? Is it alright?" she nod her head. (I seem to use those words a lot in this chapter, huh?)

"Yes, Lucario is just fine" she replied, "If Gardevoir wasn't here, then we would have lost her the moment we got her into the E.R."

"The Lucario I brought was a female?" I asked, "Yes, we got her stabilized in seconds, even in the condition she was in." Nurse Joy replied, "By the way, how did she end up like that?"

I looked at the floor, remembering what happened, "Lucario's trainer, had her Blaziken and Kabutops beat her to death, then the trainer destroyed her ball, and left her there to die." I told her. Nurse Joy let out a disgusted sigh,

"I can't believe how some Trainers treat their Pokemon now a days." she said, "I remember when I helped my grandmother, in this very Center, those Trainers treat their Pokemon more better than the way they do now."

"Not many Trainers do, unlike me." I added. They knew what I meant. (And so do you readers, I have to stop breaking the 4th wall)

Nurse Joy got behind the desk, telling Tsuki she could take a break. She typed on the computer and looked at me.

"Ok for your room, I need your Pokedex." she said. I reached into my pocket and gave it to her, she slid it in the computer and my information appeared on the screen.

"Ok lets see here. Name: Kage Uchiha; Age: Nineteen; Eye color: Sharigans." she read, "Wait, family name Uchiha? Are you related to Prof. Uchiha?" she asked me.

"Yes, Prof. Uchiha is my father." I replied, we heard a yelp of happiness, I looked down a hall and saw Tsuki with a very happy smile on her face.

"You're Prof. Uchiha's son?" she asked, "Yeah." I replied, cautiously, "Oh my God! I've seen him doing a report on Vulpix once, I never knew so much about my Pokemon half, if it wasn't for him!"

"Enough, Tsuki." Nurse Joy told her, "I'm sorry, with her mother being a Fire-type and all. She enjoys your father's research on the type."

"It's alright." I replied, I received my Pokedex and card key from Nurse Joy and Tsuki showed us to our room. We stopped at a door, I slid the card key, and opened the door. I wasn't surprised at the room we got.

"This isn't a surprise that we get the suite room." I said, the room had a king size bed, flat screen, video phone, (I don't know what's it really called.) a hot tub, and bathroom.

"How is this not a surprise?" Carol asked, "This room is amazing." I let out a sigh, "When people find out that I'm Prof. Uchiha's son, they treat me differently."

"Kage, when you told me that your name was Uchiha. I knew that you related to Prof. Uchiha." Carol told me, "And I love you for who you are, not who your father is."

I held her hand in mine, "Thanks for telling me that, Carol. I love you." I replied, feeling better. "I love you, too."

Carol placed Glaci on the ground, so she could explore the room with Glaceon. I thanked Tsuki for the room and she went to her other duties. I saw Glaci near the hot tub, looking at the water.

"Mommy, how is the water in this tub hot?" she asked, "Well, it's called a hot tub, sweetie. It's used to relax the body if it's sore." Glaceon replied.

"Which I could use a soak." I stated, "Carrying Lucario gave me a pulled muscle, but it was worth it." I removed my shirt and stepped into the tub. The water was relaxing.

"Mommy, why did Uncle Kage take his shirt off, but not his shorts?" Glaci asked, "I think he feels more conformable, with them on." Glaceon replied.

I chuckled to myself, I did feel conformable with my shorts on, then again I could have changed forms and soak like that. I heard someone enter the tub, I looked to my right and saw Carol relaxing as well.

"You're right, Kage. This is relaxing." she said. I lean my head against hers, "You needed this as well." I stated. She just sighed in relaxation.

"Mommy, how do you work this thing?" Glaci asked, I turn my head around and saw her fusing with the TV remote, "Kage?" Glaceon asked.

I motioned my hand, Glaceon pick the remote up, walked towards me, and gave me the remote. I turned the TV on and it was on the "Pokemon Research Channel." I watched this station when I was little, a special guest will talk about a Pokemon and that's what got me interested in them.

"Welcome to the 'Pokemon Research Channel'. I'm your host, Ms. Mitsukai. And our special guest today is none other than, Prof. Uchiha."

I immediately jumped out of the hot tub, hearing my father's name.

"My Dad's on tonight's show?" I asked, "It seems so. Lets sit down and watch." Carol added.

"So, tell us Professor. What Pokemon will you be talking about today?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk about the Ninetales and how they live in the wild." my dad replied, then a Shinnying Ninetales, came walking out from backstage and sat next to him.

"And I see you have a Ninetales with you." Mitsukai said, "My word, it has such beautiful fur."

"Thank you, I like to keep it clean." the Ninetales replied, my dad stroke it's fur, "That you do, Silvia."

My dad understood her. Can he understand Pokemon like me now? Or did she actually talked?

"My word! A Shinnying Ninetales and she can talk too." Mitsukai said, "Now lets talk about the Ninetales. How do Ninetales live in the wild?"

"From Silvia, I learn that Ninetales lives in packs and that they unite their pack with others." dad said, "My pack was united with a Mightyena and Houndoom pack, before I was driven out for my fur color." Silvia added.

"Interesting. Why do Ninetales do that?" she asked. "Mostly to protect their young." my dad replied.

"When did Dad get her?" I asked, "I know his Pokemon and he never had her."

"He probably caught her in the wild or something." Carol replied, Glaceon nod her head in agreement.

"How do Ninetales care for their young?" Mitsukai asked, "I mean, do they hunt or feed them?"

"Newborns are feed by the mothers, but when they get older they eat whatever the rest of the pack eats." Silvia replied.

We heard a phone go off and my dad pulled his cell phone out. After a while he hung up and put the phone away.

"I'm sorry to cut the show short, but that was my assistant, I need to get back to the research lab." my dad told Mitsukai, "Something went wrong back at the lab."

"I'm sure we can reschedule for you for next time." she replied, "Until next time, I hope you enjoyed the show."

After the show went to commercial, I went to the phone to call him. I waited for a few minutes as the phone rang, then someone answered and a Pokemon appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Master Uchiha's quarters." answered a Pokemon, "Who's calling?"

"Quilava? Is that you?" I asked him, "When did you evolved into Typhlosion?"

The Fire-type looked into the screen and began to laugh, "I don't believe it! Kid Uchiha! Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, "Man, you have gotten big since the last time I saw you, Kid Uchiha" Typhlosion said.

"Kage? Why does he call you 'Kid Uchiha'?" Carol asked, "He calls me that, because he got confuse between my father and myself, so he gave me that nickname." I replied.

"Man, hey Houndoom! Look who it is!" Typhlosion called out, as he called for the Pokemon, a Houndoom stood up to see into the screen.

"What Typhlosion?" he asked, Typhlosion pointed at the screen, he looked at the screen and let out a cheerful chuckle, "Well, if it isn't Kid Uchiha. How have you been?"

"Fine, I'm calling to talk to my dad." I replied, "Is he there?"

"Sorry, dude. He's not here." Houndoom replied, "He did say something about a Pokemon Center. He could be at one."

"Oh. I was hoping to talk to him." I said, "We know Kid Uchiha. We'll tell him though." Typhlosion said.

We said our good byes and hung up the phone. I really thought he would be at his lab by now, but instead he's at a Pokemon Center.

"Kage? Are you ok?" Carol asked, "Yeah, I need to get some fresh air is all." I replied. "Alright. Be careful." she replied.

I gave Carol the card key, incase she, Glaceon, and Glaci decided to leave the room. I didn't even make to the door when I heard someone whimpering.

"Mommy. I need to use the bathroom." Glaci whimpered, "Ok, we'll go to the front desk and ask if there is an area for you." Glaceon said.

We walked to the front desk, and I told them I'll be on a short walk. I stepped outside and walked down the forest path.

I listened to the nocturnal Pokemon singing in the trees and bushes, their songs seem to help clear my mind, but then everything was quiet. A chill went through my body, it felt like someone or something had a thrust- no a lust for blood.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, before you came out here alone." a voice said. I looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, " I go by many names, 'The Demon from the Ninth Circle of Hell', 'The Absol of Despair'. But I go by one name, the name which I cause to all who fight me." he replied.

At least I know it's an Absol that's talking to me. I knew Absols can learn a variety of attacks. I need to be cautious, I don't know what attacks he knows.

"And the name you go by is what?" I asked, I heard him chuckle at my question, "My name is Death."

He stepped out the bushes, His fur was pure black, his blade on his head was sharper then normal Absols, and he had scars over his left eye, which he kept close. His right eye was red, I was surprised at his eye, it was the eye Gardevoir saw. Death is who got us side tracked.

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you." I said, trying to avoid a fight. "Too late! You got yourself into trouble, when you took my food, earlier today!" he snarled.

"_His food? Wait, Lucario! That's what he means! He must have shown up after Glaceon and I grabbed Lucario!"_

"I don't want to fight you, Death." I told him, "SHUT UP!" he roared, then he fired Dark Pulse.

I rolled out of the away and I saw his attack destroyed the trees that stood behind me. I looked back at him and saw him fire an Aura Sphere. I didn't have time to dodge, so I used Metal Claw and deflect it towards the sky.

"I don't know or care that you know Pokemon attacks." Death said, a bit annoyed, "But you can't stop this attack!"

He launched a Thunder attack, I let his attack strike me. I allowed it to flow through my body and I redirected it at his feet. An explosion went off and I heard Death grunt in frustration and raised his upper body from the ground.

"I had enough of you, human!" he roared. Death slammed his front paws onto the ground and the area was shaking.

"_Shit! He knows Earthquake too?"_ he is prepared for any type of Pokemon.

After I slammed into the ground, Death pinned me and slashed his claws across my chest. I yelled in pain, then I clutched my fist and slammed it into his lower jaw. He flew off of me and slammed into the ground.

"You damn human!" Death snarled, "No one lays a finger or claw on me and-" he began to cough up some blood.

I got up and used my arm to cover the wound he gave me. I stood up, staggering a bit, I looked at Death. He continued to cough, sometimes with blood. I notice he had a wound on is right hind leg. There was a cut on it and a green liquid oozing out of it.

"_I don't believe it. He's poisoned."_

I took a step towards him and he began to growl, between his coughing.

"Stay where you are!" he growled, "I don't need help from anyone, especially from a damn human!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "If you don't get any help, you'll die from the poison."

"I don't need your help human!" Death roared, he charged for a Dark Pulse.

I stood my ground, he was about to fire, but then he began to gasp for breath and then he collapsed to the ground. I rushed over to him and picked him off the ground and placed him on my back, then I began to run back to the Pokemon Center.

"I told y-you I d-don't need your help, h-human." he said, between his gasping.

"And I told you to shut up." I replied, "You're getting my help weather you want it or not!"

I continued to run with Death on my back, trying to get him there no matter what he does.

"_No matter what, I'm getting you to the Pokemon Center."_

(Carol's P.O.V.)

I waited for Glaceon and Glaci to get back from using the bathroom, they asked me if I'll go with them but I wanted to wait for Kage. I knew he just went for a walk, but something was telling me he got himself into danger.

"Well, I'm about ready to go to bed." Nurse Joy announced, "Will there be anymore visitors, Gardevoir?"

"Lets see." Gardevoir closed her eyes, concentrating on her Future Sight. Her eyes opened after a minute, "There will be two. One is here to stay for the night. And the other needs medical care, Antidote to be persisted."

So, someone is here for tonight and someone is coming with a Pokemon that's been poison. Still nothing important.

"Nurse Joy! This Absol needs an Antidote!" someone yelled, I turned around and saw Kage with a Pokemon on his back.

I watched as Tsuki and Chansey brought a stretcher out of one of the Recovery Rooms, and Kage placing the Absol on it. When he turned towards me, I saw the cuts on his chest.

"Kage, what happened to you?" I asked him, "This is nothing." he replied.

"But Kage, you'll get infected if you don't clean those cuts." I replied to him, "Carol, trust me. I've been through worse, we'll get these clean in our room."

Nurse Joy walked over to us, "I don't know how he was still alive, but that Absol's been poison for over several months." she stated.

"Then was is willpower that kept him alive?" I asked, Nurse Joy shook her head, "I don't know. I'll probably find a solution tomorrow. Good night."

I looked at Kage, he gave a nod. We started walking to the room when we heard Glaci and Glaceon right behind us.

"That was a short walk, Uncle Kage." she said, "It was short because I found a Pokemon that needed help." he replied.

We continued to the room, when I heard the door open, it must be the Trainer looking for a room.

"Excuse me. I need a room for tonight." said the Trainer, "With enough room for both me and Master Uchiha."

Kage and I froze when we heard the title, "Master Uchiha".

"Kage, did you hear what I heard?" I asked, "Yeah, that can only mean one thing."

We turned around and saw a man in his late thirties, wearing a lab coat and a Shinning Ninetales. We couldn't hear what else they were asking from Tsuki.

"It's my dad." Kage said, "Kage? Do you want to talk to him?" I asked, "Yeah, I would like to talk to him." he replied, "I'll wait here, you go talk to him." I told him. He gave me a quick kiss and then walked towards him.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't a room big enough for you and your Ninetales." Tsuki said, "The rooms we have are only big enough for one human only."

"Are you sure there isn't a room that we can share with anyone?" Silvia asked, "I mean, I know some humans and Pokemon develop feeling deep enough for mating, but I don't have those feeling for my Master."

"I'm sorry, there isn't-" "They can stay with me. The room is big enough for all of us." I said.

"That's very nice of… you." my dad looked at me, like it's his first time seeing me- well with ears and tail of a Pokemon, I guess.

"Hey, Dad." I said, he walked towards me, looking me over, as if trying to see if I was real or not.

"Kage?" he asked. I nod my head and he pulled me into hug, which caused a stinging pain on my chest. "It's good to see you, Son! How have you been? What have you been up to, these days?"

"Dad. Cuts. On. Chest. Feeling. Pain!" I mange to said, as a gasped for breath, "Oh, sorry."

He let go of me. I gasped for breath and winced at the pain. "It's good to see you as well." I said. I looked at Silvia and she looked at me.

"How is your room big enough for all of us?" she asked, "They gave me the suite room." I replied, "But I'm not the only one in there."

"That's right, your Pokemon." my Dad replied, "I hope we won't be a bother to you." I shook my head, "No, in fact I wanted to talk to you, Dad." I said.

Later on, we were in the room. Carol was getting a rag wet for the cuts on my chest, Glaceon was washing Glaci, and I told my dad everything, including what I became and what happened to Sakura.

"So, you have Pokemon DNA in you now and because of it, you can now use their attacks?" he asked, trying to get the information straight.

"Only some attacks." I replied, "Right now, I can use Psychic, Metal Claw, and Extremespeed."

"And the Half-breed- sorry Carol is your mate?" Silvia asked, "Is that correct, Young Master Uchiha?"

"Yes, but we don't use that term around other humans." I stated, "Hey, I'm glad that you found someone who loves you back." Dad replied.

I agreed with him, Carol and I love each other, no matter what. I felt someone sit next to me and then placed something wet on my chest, which caused me to winced in pain and take a sharp inhale of air.

"Sorry, I should have told you, I was doing that." Carol said, "It's alright, I should have been ready for it." I replied.

She continued to dab the rag on the cuts for a few minutes. I was waiting for the next question from my dad or Silvia, I didn't have to wait long.

"What Pokemon did you start with?" Silvia asked.

"Well, Dad you know those Eevees I found?" I asked, "Yes, I remember those two Eevees." he replied.

"They evolved into a Jolteon and a Glaceon. Jolteon's in a Recovery Room, he had a broken leg, Glaceon is over there cleaning their daughter." I told them.

My dad and Silvia looked at Glaceon and Glaci in the chair, "So what did you name the Shinning Glaceon?" Dad asked.

"Jolteon and Glaceon named her 'Glaci' it was the only name that came to them." I replied. "She's too young to battle, so she watches Jolteon and Glaceon to learn how a battle works."

"I see, learn from the parents." Silvia said, "That's how I learned to battle."

"Which comes to my question," I said, "when did you capture Silvia?"

"I found her in the forest. At first I was just going to studying her," Dad replied.

"But after I asked 'Who's there?' he started asking me questions about my kinds' living habits and all that." Silvia added.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I replied, "When did you capture her?"

"Oh right, sorry about that. After I was done with the questions, I realized I needed to get to the studio and she asked," he stopped his sentence, for Silvia to finished it.

"May I go with you, Master?" she said, finishing the sentence, "She willingly let myself catch her." Dad replied.

"I see, you still favor the Fire-types, even after all these years." I stated, "Well, I told you that our ancestors trained only Fire-type Pokemon." he replied, "Yeah, but with my ability to understand Pokemon, I evolved them into what they wanted." I replied.

"Speaking of which, I'm still trying to figure out how you were born with that ability." he replied, "I have found nothing about any Uchiha member able to understand Pokemon, not even on your mother's-"

"Don't mention her, around me!" I snarled, I saw Dad and Silvia jump at my sudden snarl, I even felt Carol jump from it. I realized, I just snarled at my Dad.

"Kage? What did she do to you?" he asked, I turned away from him, "Kage, answer me. What did she do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled, "Kage, I want to help you. Please, what did she do?" he asked again,

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I roared. I saw my dad fall back in his chair, I felt my anger raising. I needed to get out of the room. I stood up and started to walk to the balcony,

"Kage?" Carol asked, I could tell she was concerned, "I just need some fresh air." I replied, _"My anger's raising, Carol. Tell him, about the Rage."_ I telepathically told her,

"_Which one?"_ she asked, _"Both."_ I told her. I opened the balcony door and closed it behind me as I stepped outside. The chilled night breeze felt nice, it did help calm me down.

(Carol's P.O.V.)

After Kage went outside, I looked over to his dad, who looked quite shocked at Kage's behavior.

"What's his problem?" he asked, "I just wanted to know what his mother did to him."

"Prof. Uchiha." I said, "You should know on our travels, Kage was informed by a Crobat that a lab was transforming humans into Pokemon."

"We heard that." Silvia stated, "Well, after Kage was transformed, something was unleashed." I continued,

" 'Unleashed'?" Prof. Uchiha repeated, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I'm with Master Uchiha, please continue." Silvia said,

"Kage's friend, Sakura was about to get raped by a Manectric, when she called for help, Kage burst through the cage, and his fur was red and his Sharigans were different. He killed the Manectric and everything else that stood in his way."

I looked at them, waiting for a response. Prof. Uchiha was rubbing his eyes and Silvia looked like she was absorbing the information,

"If that's true," Prof. Uchiha replied, "then how is Sakura still alive, since Kage told me you guys let her and her Houndoom stay at your campsite for the night?"

"Somehow, and I'm not exactly sure, Sakura managed to get through to Kage and remembered her." I tried to explain, "That's why Kage left the room, if he stayed he would have entered the Sharigan Rage."

"And based on what you told us, you and the others prevent Young Master Uchiha from entering it." Silvia stated, "Which you all have been doing a great job on, I might say."

"Yeah, but then he went back to the Sinnoh Region." I said, "Gardevoir told us about a Mightyena taking the Region over and was killing any human and Pokemon that stood in his way."

"I heard about that." Prof. Uchiha said, "Why would Kage go there if a Mightyena was killing everything in his way?" he asked,

"Kage wanted to stop him." I replied, "He had help from a human name Alex that had a Houndoom as a mate, as well a son and their friends."

"Ok, I knew some humans and Pokemon have feelings to be mates." Silvia said, "Please, continue."

"Well, they found the Mightyena and Kage challenged him first. The Mightyena ended up using a cheap shot and knocked Kage out." (If you're wondering how Carol knows all of this, Kage or Lady Ho-Oh told them what happened.)

"But Kage is here. The Mightyena leaves no survivors." Prof. Uchiha stated, "How is my son still alive?"

"Kage entered a different Rage." I replied, "from what he learn from Alex and the others, his eyes became red, you couldn't see his Sharigans, his Aura was visible, and he enjoyed killing everything he saw."

"His Aura must have been powerful, if it was visible." Silvia said, "How did he get out of that state?"

"They tried everything, but his Aura acted like some sort of shield. He nearly killed them all, but an Aura Sphere got through and knocked him out." I finished explaining.

Prof. Uchiha was shocked beyond words, he rubbed his hand against his forehead, and let out a sigh. Silvia placed her paw on his lap, trying to comfort him.

"Is that why Kage left the room?" he asked, "Was he close of entering this Rage?"

"Yes, he didn't want to hurt anyone." I replied, "For some reason when Kage exit's the Rage, he has no memory of what he did."

"So, if Young Master Uchiha harms Master Uchiha, he won't remember it at all?" Silvia asked, I just nodded my head.

Prof. Uchiha stood up, "Thank you for tell me this Carol." he said, "I need to talk to my son, I'm not going to mention his mother."

He started to walk to the balcony, I saw Silvia stood up as well and tried follow him. He turned and looked at her,

"I'm sorry Silvia. I want to talk to Kage by myself." he told her, "But, Master Uchiha." she tried to protest, he raised he hand.

"Silvia, this is a family matter. Between my Son and myself." he replied. Silvia sat back down, "Yes, Master Uchiha. You're right." she said.

I watched as Prof. Uchiha went to the door, then I looked at Silvia, "You're pretty loyal to him." I stated, she looked over at me,

"Ninetales are loyal to their masters." she replied, "I just want to make sure that Master Uchiha will be alright."

"He's just stepping outside to talk to Kage nothing's going to happen." I reassured her, "I hope you're right."

(Kage's P.O.V.)

My anger has faded away, even a Hoothoot kept me company. It took off when the door opened, I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hey, Son." I turned and saw my dad walk up to me, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked,

"Yeah." I replied, "Dad, I'm sorry for snarling at you. It's just-" he held a hand to stop me.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have pushed the matter to you." he replied, "I won't asked you what happened, you can tell me when you feel like it."

"I guess Carol told you about the Rages?" I asked, "She did. You left the room to calm down, so you wouldn't enter it." he replied.

I gave a smile to my dad, he always did try to keep me in a good mood, "Hmm, those cuts are healing quite nicely." my dad said.

I looked down at my chest and sure enough they were closing up, "I guess I should be thankful that I do have Suicune DNA in my body now." I stated.

I looked up to see my dad looking at his watch, "Well, didn't realize it was this late." he said, "It's nearly one in the morning."

"I guess we should get some sleep." I said, my dad started to head inside, "Hey, Dad?" he turned around and looked at me, "The answer to your question, after you left for work, a few days later Mom told me to get rid of Jolteon and Glaceon. When they were Eevees that is, and Jolteon was still healing. I told her I wasn't going to do that to them. But she said if I didn't get rid of them, then she would."

At this point I was staring at the ground, I felt someone pulled me into a hug, "Thanks for telling me, Son." my dad replied.

After he finished the hug, we went inside. I saw that Glaci was sound asleep in Glaceon's paws, who had her head laying over her daughter, Carol was sitting on the bed, waiting for me, and Silvia was laying in the chair that my dad was sitting in.

"Come on Silvia." my dad said, to his Ninetales, "We have a long walk back to the lab." Silvia jumped out of the chair, so that he could sit down.

"Dad? Are you sure you wouldn't want the bed?" I asked, "No, I'm fine." he replied.

I looked at Carol, "Let's get some sleep." I said, "Alright, I hope Lucario will be up tomorrow." she replied, "I hope so too."

I got into the bed with Carol right next to me. I looked back at my dad, he was already asleep with Silvia at his feet. I turned the lamp off, and Carol gave me a passionate kiss. We parted lips and looked into each others eyes.

"Good night, Carol." I said, "Good night, Kage. I love you." she replied, "I love you too." We fell a sleep in each others arms.

(Third P.O.V.)

Meanwhile at the Recovery Rooms, Jolteon was out cold from his medicine, resting up for tomorrow, down the hall Lucario was slowly breathing, showing signs that she was still alive. But across the hall from Jolteon's room, Death was growling for some reason.

"If that human thinks that I will thank him for this," he growled, "he has another thing coming. Tomorrow, we finish our fight, 'Freewill Trainer'!" snarling at the last two words he said, before closing his eye.

(Kage's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning from someone licking my head, "Uncle Kage, wake up. I want to see if Daddy's up." Glaci said.

I opened my eyes to see that playful Glaceon in my face. I sat up and stretched my body to wake up.

"Ok, Glaci. I'm up." I said. I looked around and saw that my dad wasn't in the chair he fell asleep, on the couch Glaceon was still asleep, and next to me Carol was sleeping peacefully.

"Glaci, why do you always wake me up first?" I asked her, "Because Mommy told me to go back to sleep and Aunt Carol said to get you up." she replied.

Well I asked the question. I heard a door up and looked in the direction, my dad walked out of the bathroom and he saw I was up.

"Hey Son." he said, "How did you sleep?" "I slept fine, until Glaci woke me up." I replied. Dad just rubbed the back of his head,

"Why did she wake you up?" he asked, I let out a sigh, "She wants to see if Jolteon's up." I replied, my dad chuckled at this.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked, "Almost eleven." he replied, "I'm about ready to go, Silvia is waited at the front desk."

We said our good byes and he left the room, I was glad that I got to talk to him. I looked at Glaci, "Wake your Mom up Glaci." I told her, "Ok, Uncle Kage." she replied.

She jumped off the bed and tried to jump back onto the couch. I lean down to Carol and kissed her forehead, which was hard at first because of her crystal, but I managed it. She groan in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes,

"Carol it's almost eleven." I told her. She let out a yawn, "Morning, Kage." she said. I kissed her again and she kissed back.

After everyone was up, we made our way to the front desk. When it came into view I saw Jolteon sitting in front of it,

"Daddy!" Glaci happily yelled and ran to him. He gave Glaci a lick on the head, "I'm glad to see you too, Glaci." he said.

Glaceon walked up to him and they nudged their heads against each other, "I'm glad you're alright, Jolteon." Glaceon said, "Hey, did you think this broken leg would keep me from my family?" he asked, "I just need to give it some exercise and it'll be good as new."

"Why don't you two take Glaci to the Pokemon playground, while Carol and I check on Lucario." I said, Glaci loved the idea, "Can we Mommy and Daddy? Can we please?" she asked bounding up and down.

"Ok, ok Glaci." Glaceon said, "We'll take you, just calm down."

They headed to the back of the Center, Jolteon was leaning against Glaceon for support. I walked to the desk and saw Tsuki, getting ready for the day.

"Hey, Tsuki." I said, "Hello, how was your night?" she asked, "It was ok." I replied, "How is the Lucario I brought in?" I asked.

"Gardevoir is checking on her right now." she replied, "In fact, here she comes now."

I looked down the hall and saw Gardevoir walking to us, with a clipboard, "Gardevoir?" I called to her, she looked up from her clipboard,

"Good morning, Freewill Trainer." she replied with a smile, "How is Lucario doing?" I asked, "Lucario is a wake." she replied, "Would you like to see her?"

I nod my head and she lead us to Lucario's room, we stopped at the door, "She's in here." Gardevoir said, "But, from what her Trainer did to her, she's still emotionally and mentally injured."

"Thanks, Gardevoir." I said, Carol and I walked into the room, when the door closed behind us, we heard a startled gasp.

Lucario looked at us with a frighten look, "How are you feeling, Lucario?" I asked her, she just continue to look at us, "You don't need to worry about your last Trainer, if she shows up again, I'll make sure that she doesn't hurt you again."

Carol sat in the chair next to the bed, "He's right, Lucario." she said, "None of us will let anything like that happen again."

I noticed that Lucario was beginning to shake in fear, I knew why, but I didn't think it was this bad.

"Are you alright Lucario?" Carol asked, she reached over to Lucario, then she cringed, "Lucario, I'm not-" I placed my hand on Carol's shoulder, she looked at me,

"Remember what Gardevoir said, Lucario is still injured because of her last Trainer." I said, Carol pulled her hand back, form Lucario.

"That's right." she replied, Lucario calm down and looked at us with more fear, "What are we going to do? I mean we can't just leave her here like this."

"I know." I replied, "Let her get some rest and I'll think of something." Carol and I started to leave the room, "But I know there is no way I'm leaving her here."

We left the room and walked down the hall to join the family, when we heard a terrifying scream. We ran down the hall, we saw Tsuki on the ground up against the wall and Death pinning her there.

"Where is the Human, Half-Blood?" he snarled at her, he had some claws digging into her chest.

"T-there are a lot of humans h-here." she managed to say, between her sobs, "I don't k-know which one you're t-talking about!"

"Damn Half-Blood!" Death growled, "Tell me where the human to brought me to this damnable place!" he roared, he lowered his blade to her throat, "Half-Bloods are worse then humans!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Tsuki cried out, "I don't know who you are talking about!"

Death pressed his blade against her throat, "I can and will kill you right now!" he roared, "Where is that human, you damn Half-Blood!"

"Hey, Death!" I yelled at him, he looked at me, "Leave Tsuki alone! If you want me, we'll settle this in the battle section!"

Death jumped off of Tsuki and snarled at me, "We'll settle this here and now! I will not take orders from you or any human, who enslaves my kind!"

I extended my claws and felt Carol back up a bit, "I do not enslave Pokemon." I said, "But if you want to get injured again, that's fine with me!"

Death lunged at me, with his claws and fangs ready, I used Extremespeed to get Carol in a safe distances from us.

(Lets see what the family's doing. Glaceon's P.O.V.)

As Kage and Carol went to see Lucario, Jolteon and I took Glaci to the playground, Jolteon leaned on me since his leg, while Glaci bound ahead of us.

"Glaci!" I called out to her, she stopped in her tracks, "I told you to stay with us!"

"But Mommy." she whimpered, "No 'buts' Glaci. Daddy can't walk as fast as he could." I told her, "We don't want his leg to strain do we?"

"No, Mommy." Glaci replied, "Glaci, I know you want to get to the playground." Jolteon said, "But you need to learn that sometimes, you need to wait."

"Ok, Daddy." Glaci replied, "I'll try to wait." she waited for us, and we continued to the playground.

We reached a door as it opened up, the playground was in view, Glaci started to bound ahead again,

"Glaci!" I called out, she stopped at her tracks, "I told you to stay with-" I was interrupted when Jolteon let out a painful grunt.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Glaci asked, "I'm fine, Glaci." he replied, "I just need to lay down for a minute."

Glaci and I helped Jolteon to the stairs, Jolteon struggled to lay down, I placed my head under his and slowly lowered him down,

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Jolteon?" I asked, "Yeah, I just need to get off my leg." he replied. I looked at Glaci, she was worried about Jolteon.

"Hi, there." a voice said, I looked next to Glaci and saw a Shining Absol, about her age, "Hello." Glaci replied.

"I'm Darksoul." the Absol introduced himself, "I'm Glaci." "Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Darksoul, are your parents nearby?" I asked him, "Yeah, they're over there." he pointed behind him.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw an Absol and a Houndoom not far from us.

"Mommy, can I play with Darksoul?" Glaci asked, "I don't see why not." I replied, "Just stay in our view, Glaci." Jolteon added.

"Ok, Daddy." Glaci said, she and Darksoul ran over to the slide and played with the other Pokemon.

I heard Jolteon give out another painful grunt, I looked at his leg and an idea came to me, "Jolteon hold still, I think I can help." I told him,

I went over to his injured leg and softly blew Blizzard on it, after a while I heard Jolteon let out a relieved sigh. I stopped blowing and looked at him,

"How is it now, Jolteon?" I asked, "It feels better. Thanks, Glaceon." he replied, "I guess being an Ice-type isn't that bad after all." I said.

"Just asking Glaceon, why did you want to evolve into a Vaporeon?" he asked, I laid next to him and nuzzled his neck,

"I heard that Water-types can breathe underwater." I said, "And when I was a little Eevee, I thought that would be cool to breathe above and underwater."

"I see what you mean," he replied "so, when you ran into me, you were trying to find my pack." I thought that over,

"Yeah, I guess I was." I replied, I felt Jolteon lick my cheek, "But, you look better this way, Glaceon." he said.

I nuzzled his head again, "That's why I love you, you can't lie to me." I said, "I love you too, Glaceon." he replied.

We looked back up at Glaci. She, Darksoul, and other Pokemon were playing tag.

"And we have a playful little Glaceon as well." I said, "Yeah, playful and a pawful little Glaceon." Jolteon added.

We had a wonderful family and nothing was going to tear us apart.

(Let's get back to the fight. Kage's P.O.V.)

Death sung his blade at my chest and I blocked it with Metal Claw, I swung my free hand at his chest. I heard him grunt in pain as my claws ran through his flesh, then I felt something sharp in my back and it ran through my shoulder. I yelled in pain and threw Death down the hall. He land not from me and fired Aura Sphere. I saw his attack but , didn't have time to block it, so I ducked out of the way.

"What's with the attitude change, Human?" Death yelled, "Last time we fought, you didn't want to fight me!"

"There was no reason for us to fight!" I yelled back, "But now you tried to kill someone who had no idea of who you were talking about, so there is a reason why I'm fighting you now!"

"Just to save a Half-Blood?" he laugh, "Half-Bloods are nothing worth saving! There is nothing worth saving a Half-Bloo-" he was interpreted when I quickly changed and rammed into his gut.

He slammed into the wall, he was getting back up, but I bit his back leg and swung him into the ground and then I threw him into the front desk. Death climb on top of the desk and started to look around.

"Where are you, Human?" he snarled, I used Extremespeed and rammed into his chest. Death let out a grunt and slid across the floor, then he growl.

"Coward! Show yourself!" he growled, _"Never call me a coward, Death!" _I growled back. He looked at my Pokemon form with anger in his eye.

"You think you can be one of us?" he snarled, _"I know I'm not you, but I'm not a human either! Other Humans did this to me!" _I yelled at him.

"You expect me to believe that shit?" Death snarled, "It looks like you were curse by a Pokemon for your mistreatment on them!" he started the develop electric sparks off of his body, I knew it was Thunder.

"Kage is telling the truth!" I heard someone yelled, I looked down the hall to see Carol helping Tsuki up on her feet, "Humans transformed him into a Pokemon, he doesn't mistreat any Pokemon!"

I looked back at Death and he was glaring at Carol, He's sparks became a current.

"_Carol! Get behind something!"_ I yelled, for her to hide before Death attacked her.

I saw Death's Thunder pass over me, and stuck Carol. I heard her scream in pain as Death kept his Thunder up for ten seconds. When he stopped it, Carol fell to the ground. I ran up to her and nudged her trying to wake her up.

"_Carol! Carol, come on!"_ I yelled in my head, _"Carol, please wake up!"_ I felt tears develop and run down my face, as I kept trying to wake her up.

"What's the matter, Human?" Death yelled at me, "Did I just kill your Pleasure Slave?"

That was it! I let my anger take control, I felt myself black out, I did hear what I roared before I fully blacked out,

"_YOU BASTARD! I"LL KILL YOU!"_

(Back to the family, Glaceon's P.O.V.)

Jolteon and I watched Glaci play with the Absol, Darksoul. They seem to become friends so quickly. A Sandshrew asked if they wanted to play and he rolled up into a ball and they rolled him around.

I heard Jolteon groan again, "Jolteon, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's my leg again." he replied, "I have to get back to my room."

I nod at him, I looked at Darksoul's parents I asked Jolteon to give me a second then I'll help him to his room. I walked over to Darksoul's parents.

"Excuse me, mind if I ask you a favor?" I asked them, They both looked at me.

"I guess so, what's the problem?" the Absol asked, I looked at her, she looked to be with another pup.

"Are you Darksoul's Mother?" I asked, she nods her head, "My mate got his leg broken during a battle and it's starting to bother him. Could you watch my daughter, while I get him back to his room to rest?"

They looked at each other for second, the Houndoom looked up,

"No problem. If she asked, we'll tell her that you'll be right back." He replied, I thanked them, then walked back to Jolteon and told him what I asked them. I helped him up and we slowly made our way to the door.

"Mommy? Where are you and Daddy going?" I heard Glaci asked, I looked back at her.

"Daddy's leg is hurting. I'm taking him back to his room." I replied, "I'll be right back, Ok Glaci?"

"Ok, Mommy." She happily replied and went back to play with her new friend.

We made it to the door, when it opened we heard something or someone crash into a wall. I looked up and saw a very unusual colored Absol. He shook off the pain he got from the wall, then a red fur Pokemon bit his back leg and threw him into the front desk. I looked at the strange Pokemon, it had tears stream from its eyes, I knew who this Pokemon was.

"Kage?" I asked, he glared at me then glared at the Absol as he got up, and dashed at him, sinking his fangs into the Absol.

I looked and saw Tsuki checking on someone, probably someone that the Absol hurt. Jolteon and I hurried over to her.

"Tsuki, what's going?" I asked her, "Why is Kage in-" I stopped the question when I saw who she was checking, it was Carol.

I stood in shock as I notice that she was unresponsive to Tsuki's touch,

"That Absol, used Thunder and zapped her." Tsuki replied to my question earlier, "Then your friend became that thing."

I looked back at Kage, he and the Absol were trying to kill each other. Kage had his fangs in the back of the Absol's neck, and the Absol was slashing his claws into Kage's shoulder. Kage slammed the Absol into the ground, then rammed him into the front desk breaking it in half. The Absol wasn't moving, Kage turned around, I saw the Absol fire an Aura Sphere, knocking Kage off his feet. He slid a few inches, then the Absol stepped on top of him and lowered his blade to Kage's throat.

"Join your Pleasure Slave in Hell, Human." the Absol snarled.

I rushed towards them and slammed my Iron Tail into the Absol's face, he slid into the wall, but got up, and shook the dirt off of him, I did notice he had only one eye open. The Absol growled at me baring his fangs at me.

"You are one of his servants, Bitch?" he snarled.

"I am not his servant," I snarled back, "I am his friend!"

"Then you'll die with him!" the Absol shot a Dark Pulse at me, and I fired my Ice Beam.

His attack was pushing my attack back, he was stronger then I thought, his attack creped closer and closer, I thought I was going to get hit. Then I heard and saw a Thunder attack combined with my attack and pushed the Dark Pulse with no trouble. Both attacks struck the Absol I heard him yell in pain. I saw electric sparks coming off his body, he was paralyzed. I looked back at Jolteon as he walked up to me.

"Never…call…my…mate…a bitch!" he panted.

The Absol charged an Aura Sphere, but before he fired Kage sank his fangs into the Absol's neck and slammed him to the ground. I did noticed that Kage was still shedding tears. He removed his fangs and growled at him.

I turned to see how Carol was doing, and she was struggling to sit up. She was alive!

"Kage! Carol's alive! Look!" I called to him.

Kage looked at Carol and his expression changed, from anger to stunned joy. I looked to see that Carol was looking at Kage.

"Kage? Please, calm down." she told him.

I looked at Kage, he took one step towards her, then we saw something horrible. The Absol pierced Kage's chest and out his back. He yanked his blade out, Kage's eyes changed back to normal and so did his fur. He collapsed into a small pull of his blood, eyes closed and not breathing.

(Small third person P.O.V. here.)

"KAGE!" Carol cried out with streaming tears, as she saw her mate, die in front of her eyes.

_**To Be Continue**_

**I had to put a cliffhanger in here somewhere. So there you have it. Death is one pain in the ass isn't he? I'll be taking a break for a while, but don't worry readers, I'll be back to show you what happens next. Enjoy the new installment.**

**,ShaDarkmare**


End file.
